Winter in ChiTown
by LaidBackandLowKey23
Summary: Charley is determined to have a great holiday season, especially when she had finally accepted the fact that she indeed did have feelings for the white mouse, but things in her world rarely go according to plan. Many unscheduled guests keep the weeks leading up to Christmas eventful though some guests are very unwanted. Charley/Vinnie! RE-WRITTEN and recently reformatted!
1. Chapter 1

Winter in Chi-Town - Chapter 1

January 2nd, 2008

**RE-WRITE- 2012**

By: RocknRide

**Tumblr Addy!: **

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the ideas. I'm poor, don't sue.

Rating: Pretty tame I guess. Later chapters will get naughty.

Pairing: Charley/Vinnie

Author Notes: Please note that I have not seen the new revamped Biker Mice besides checking out a minute or two on you tube. My feeling towards new series? Meh.

Chapter One

Winter had definitely arrived in Chi-Town and already, it was overstaying its welcome.

"That's the last of it," Charley Davidson said, double-checking the boxes that were piled high on the back of Modo's bike.

Non-profit or not, it seemed the orphanage she and the guys had befriended was always in need of donations; and with living in the _less desirable _portion of Chicago, help from the local government was almost nonexistent. Therefore, Charley and the guys liked to drop off snacks, clothes, blankets and the like whenever they could.

The guys had a big soft spot for the children there, which Charley found absolutely adorable.

"Thanks Charley-ma'am. You sure you don't want to come along?" Modo asked as he sung his leg over his bike and dropped into the saddle. "This blizzard they're predictin'' isn't fixin' to hit for a few more hours."

Charley nodded. "Trust me, I'd rather go visit the kids than stay here in this cold garage and work on these bikes." She motioned to the few random bikes that occupied her garage. Business had picked up at the Last Chance in the past few weeks and Charley was trying her best to get the last couple of bikes worked on and back to their respective owners before the big snow.

"We could heat things up if ya wanted to, babe." Vinnie said with an obnoxious waggle of brows.

Charley shot him the usual twisted look and a roll of the eyes but glanced away before he could catch a glimpse of the grin that slid over her pretty features. "Cool it, Vin."

The white mouse shrugged. "Just tryin' to be helpful, doll."

"You want to be helpful? Start getting that mess of wiring figured out," Charley said and pointed towards a black Harley in the corner.

Vinnie had elected to stay behind to give Charley a hand on the few bikes she was scheduled to work on. Charley was grateful but you were never quite sure how much work was going to be done with the energetic white mouse around.

Especially when, lately, her feelings concerning Vinnie had been steadily moving in the warm, tingly, lusty direction.

Which, in itself, was a little surprising but had happened so gradually she almost didn't noticed her feelings changing. Almost.

At first, these traitorous thoughts were irritating, which had a lot to do with her tendency to shoot scowls and deflating comments in his direction, if she was honest. Since when does masochistic, immature, hunk of martian mouse turn her on?

"_Since you met him." her mind told her. _

"We'll be back soon," Throttle said and started his bike. A few inches of snow already covered the ground and he and Modo pressed a button on their bikes, long skies appearing on either side of their tires to improve the driving conditions on the slick roads. One of the many upgrades Charley had added to the guys' bikes.

Charley shook her head in an effort to clear her head. She nodded then waved to the departing bikers.

"So, you wanna-" Vinnie started once Charley lowered the garage door.

"Get to work?" Charley suggested.

"Slave driver."

"I am not."

"Are so!" Vinnie leaned against the nearest tool instead.

"Am no- …I'm not doing this," she frowned.

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Arguing with a…you. Its like arguing with a ten year old boy."

"Excuse me? I'm most definitely all _man_ here, sweetheart. Which I will happily prove anytime, any place, "Vinnie said with a grin when she cracked a smile and rolled her eyes.

Had he been within swatting distance, she would have smacked him.

"You told me you were going to help, you know, "the mechanic replied, pointing to the Harley she indicated earlier.

"No fun, sweetheart. You are _no fun _anymore." Vinnie huffed with a sigh of mock exasperation but obediently moved to the black bike. He took a moment to poke through the bikes central wiring system.

"Too bad I don't care; I've been told I'm _lots of fun," _Charley purred. She loved how he visibly relaxed and grinned widely. The sometimes sexy banter she enjoyed with Vinnie was one of her favorite things; though , at first, she'd usually get uncomfortable when she remembered she was supposed to have no interest in him and ruin it with a sudden scowl and flippant remark.

She had to admit that most of their interaction of late, seemed to be in flirty territory.

"Oh yeah?" Vinnie said, not turning from the bike. "Think I'd like a demonstration."

"Don't count on it fur-face." Charley had just about to lower her welders mask when a crash from inside the house sent both Vinnie and Charley leaping to their feet. There wasn't much time to react before a throng of Limburgers goons flooded into the garage.

Charley gasped in surprise and staggered back and into the workbench.

It all happened so fast. Charley was stunned at first, her mind racing to her aid only to fall short under the complete chaos that erupted in the recently quiet garage.

In a flurry of motion, Vinnie rushed toward the mechanic. "Charley!" he yelled, panic in his eyes.

He had been inches from her when a goon snatched the furious mouse by the middle, the move sending both crashing to the floor.

Charley blinked, thoroughly stunned.

Vinnie was down, his bike now pinned to the floor, and assailants littered the garage.

"Charley!"

The desperation in his voice was enough to snap Charley out of a daze.

With only a second to spare Charley grabbed a crowbar off the floor and was able to bring it up and into the stomach of a heavily tattooed man that was rushing towards her. He grunted, the air rushing from his lungs, and he momentarily dropped to his knees. The crowbar clamored to the floor.

With adrenaline shooting through her veins, Charley leapt over the man where he was sprawled on the floor and managed to move to the other side of her workbench before another man cut of her retreat.

Weaponless, she tore off the heavy mask and flung it into another thugs face, sending him stumbling back and knocking out a few of his yellow teeth.

She hazard a glance towards Vinnie and was able to catch the frantic look in his eyes before thick fingers wrapped around her upper arm. She was pulled back against an unfamiliar chest, her struggles futile against the thugs hold.

Vinnie roared in frustration. He tried desperately to get to Charley s side but had his hands full fending off six men who were trying to get the irate mouse under control.

"Vinnie!" Charley shouted, seconds before a grimy hand covered her mouth. Without thought, she bit down with enough force on a finger that the man yelped and let her go.

Not one to waste an opportunity, Charley sunk her elbow back into the pot belly of the slime ball that still had her arm caught in his iron grip. The man wheezed and released her suddenly enough that she flew forward, the side of her head connecting with the workbench and then all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter in Chi-Town- Chapter 2

January 2nd, 2008

By: RocknRide

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You're surprised, aren't ya?

Notes: I am too lazy to get a beta so I apologize for any and all spelling and/or grammar problems

* * *

The first thing that Charley felt as she blinked her eyes open was that her head hurt. A lot. She felt disoriented, sore, and completely off balanced. She shook her head and in a blink, reality was back.

She realized belatedly, that she had been knocked out sometime during the earlier fight with Limburgers' goons back at her garage.

Now she was being propped up, held by each arm, by two other goons and apparently had been taken back to the tower. Their grip on her was painful and held with such force that her feet barely skimmed the hard floor of the nondescript hallway she was being marched down.

Charley had the unfortunate pleasure of finding herself in Limburger tower enough times that she was beginning to know her way around but from what she could see presently, nothing looked familiar.

That in itself was a haunting thought.

How was she going to find a way out when she didn't even know where the hell she was?

And Vinnie. Where was Vinnie? When her head completely cleared and feeling came back into her tired limbs she struggled, craning her neck around searching for the white mouse. The only way she would be here was if something happened to Vinnie. He wouldn't have let them lay a finger on her if he could help it.

Charley closed her eyes and searched through her scrambled memories of the past few...hours? Hell, it could be next week for all she knew. She remembered Modo and Throttle leaving, to start work on the bikes. A crash upstairs, the ambush, Vinnie yelling her name with fear painting his voice, and the visual of her mouse desperately fighting a swarm of Limburgers men. And now here she was- alone.

Tears flooded her eyes at the mere thought of it. God, she hoped he was alright.

If the thugs holding her realized she was back in the world of the living, they didn't show it. They didn't even blink when she tried to pull an arm free, but simply kept marching her down the long hallway.

Charley glanced at the slimy guy with a bald head holding her right arm and picked up her foot, bringing the hard heel of her boot down onto the goons toes.

"Ow! You bitch!" the thug yelled and he stumbled a step but unfortunately, he didn't let go. He snarled at her and tightened his already painful grip, halting, for the moment, all further attempts to wiggle free.

They rounded a corner and she blinked, her eyes adjusting from the dark hallway to the bright, large room they entered. It looked like one of the labs in the bottom of the tower but Charley couldn't decide if she had been here before.

There was movement from across the room and she gasped with relief when she saw that Vinnie was being walked into the same big room from a different hallway across from her. He looked a little roughed up and pissed as all hell but otherwise he still in one piece. His bandanna was torn and his bandoleers empty. Heavy metal shackles clamped around his wrists and four goons with blasters stood on either side of the tall white mouse.

"Vinnie?" Charley called out.

Vinnie looked up and jumped forward. "Charley!", he yelled, relief flooding over him but then he grunted when the goon to his left brought the butt of his blaster down hard across Vinnies shoulders.

Before she realized it, Charley cried out when the mouse crashed to his knees.

Vinnie stumbled and Charley saw the hard clench of his jaw. "You're gonna pay for this." He broke his gaze from Charley just long enough to snarl at the demented doctor then to the thugs at his sides. "Especially when my bros get here."

The goon to his left didn't answer him but looked over to the hideous creature, Dr. Karbunkle. "Where do you want him, boss?"

Karbunkle gestured to one of the holding cells that lined the back of the room. "The girl in a room and the rat in the chair." He wheezed.

"Aww…can't we keep this one for a little while?" the goon with the bruised toes asked with a sick smile.

"Don't touch her!" he growled and tried to leap forward again.

More goons ran over, helping to hold the enraged mouse.

"Yeah, we'll take good care of her," the other goon said. His eyes caught Vinnies who struggled against those doing their best to restrain him.

Charley was tugged tighter to the slime ball with the ponytail, her stomach turning when the dirty, sweaty stench of him hit her. He chuckled when she trembled and made sure he had Vinnies gaze before continuing. His hand ran the length of her arm, dancing over her waistline and darting under the hem of her shirt.

Vinnie roared his fury but even as furious as he was, he white mouse was exceedingly outnumbered. It didn't stop his fight or the litany of curses and threats that echoed throughout the laboratory.

The cold hand drifted up the expanse of her stomach and absolute revulsion coursed through her, fueling her with anger that brought life back to her strained and tired limbs.

She brought her elbow up sharply, connecting with the goons nose with a sickening crunch. He staggered back slightly, yelling and holding his bloody nose with both hands. The other goon still had her other arm but that didn't stop her from throwing herself in Vinnies direction.

If she could just reach him…

She didn't get far. Charley managed to rush forward only to be yanked back again at almost the same moment Vinnie somehow shook loose. The biker managed to take two running steps towards her before there was a loud sound, a burst of light, and he was knocked completely off his feet. He was motionless when he fell back onto the hard floor, the smell of burnt hair filling the air.

A scream reverberated off the walls. A scream Charley belatedly realized was painted in her voice.

"You idiot!" Karbunkle shouted.

_They shot him… _

Charley instantly when deathly pale. She stared in utter disbelief and her stomach dropped. Reality slowed and all she heard with the pounding of her heart beat rushing through her ears.

Before she knew what was happening, the goon next to Charley, who still held a smoking blaster, quickly drug her into the nearest holding cell.

She was shoved into the cold room and the heavy door slammed behind her. Her legs tingled and then her knees gave way, her mind racing.

It didn't take long for time to catch up and she gasped for air.

_No! God, no. Not when I finally realized what he means to me! _

Charley slumped to the ground and dropped her head into her hands, hard sobs crashing their way through her chest.

Time stood still and she was helplessly alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter in Chi-Town - Chapter 3

January 2nd, 2008

By: RockNRide

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Three

* * *

Charley didn't know how long she had been in the cell; however, time didn't matter. She had slumped against the back wall and wrapped her arms around her legs and the tears flowed. The whole horrible moment stuck in an endless tragic replay in her mind.

Vinnie rushing forward. A gun raised. A loud blast. Smoke. Vinnie falling lifelessly to the ground.

It's all she saw when she closed her eyes.

Whatever conflicting feelings she thought she had were now history. There was absolutely no question of how much he meant to her. And now it was too late.

She hadn't been able to hear anything that was going on outside the door since it slammed shut and with her mind racing, the loud blast she heard right outside made her jump a mile. The walls vibrated with the force of another loud crash and Charley tightened her arms around her legs and buried her head in her lap.

The next blast was so loud and close Charley felt her teeth chatter. Charley yelped and instinctively covered her head. Moments later, she heard someone calling her name over the ringing in her ears. Charley blinked her eyes open and through smoke she saw the glorious sight of Throttle and Modo standing in the doorway of what was once the cell door.

"Charley-girl, you alright?" Throttle asked, peering through the dissipating smoke.

Modo's arm cannon dropped back out of sight and seeing her face, he and Throttle rushed forward. Throttle knelt at her side and looked her over worriedly. Charley briefly met his eyes before she wrapped her fingers around his leather vest, pulling him closer. Throttle gently ran his fingertips over the bruise that covered Charley's left cheekbone and temple. A souvenir from the earlier fight in the garage.

"They shot him!" Charley wailed into Throttles chest.

"Easy, babe," Throttle said. "We found Vin and-"

"No! They-"

Vinnie's voice interrupted her and Charley's head shot up.

"You ought to know that its gonna take a lot more than a few of Limburgers slime balls to bring down the baddest mamajama in the universe, sweetheart."

Her eyes were huge with disbelief at the sight of him leaning against the burnt door frame. She could tell that he was trying to sound a lot better than he felt. His antennas drooped and the short fur on his chest where that blast had hit him was discolored and singed. But he was ok. A bit worse for wear, but he was alright.

"I was only knocked out, babe…again. I come to and I'm strapped in Karbunkles chair. My bros were trashing the place and having all the fun without me." Vinnie added.

Throttle moved back when Charley scrambled to her feet and in a blink, she all but flung herself at the weathered mouse. She choked a sob, her body rejoicing when his strong arms closed around her.

Vinnie closed his eyes and held her tightly, whispering lowly in her ear, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered and nodded against him. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you- …god, I thought-"

"Uh…I hate to break this up but we gotta get out of here." Modo said and whistled for their bikes. The Limburger crew were climbing to their feet and looked about ready for round two, with more thugs filing in by the second. If they weren't grossly outnumbered before, they certainly were now.

"I'm with ya big fella," said Throttle.

Charley dropped a kiss on a surprised Vinnies cheek and let him out of her death grip. She took a deep breath and moved back out of his arms. Vinnie actually blushed and turned around, his face lighting up when his prized cherry red bike slid to a stop in front of him.

"I'm glad to see you too, babe," he said and grabbed his helmet.

Charley slid on behind him and took her helmet when Vinnie handed it back to her. As soon as Charley's arms wrapped around Vinnie's middle, the foursome were off, blasting their way out of Limburger tower in true biker mice fashion.

They were on their way out when Charley spotted the goon whose nose she had broken trying to make his way to a green doom buggy.

She tapped Vinnie on the shoulder. "Slow down a little."

Vinnie looked back at her quizzically. "Sweetheart, this place is about to go. We busted almost every wall in the whole tower! You know the drill"

"I know! Slow down!" Charley yelled back.

Vinnie slowed and was a bit surprised with he felt Charley hook her fingers through one of his belt loops. She leaned over and managed to snag a small iron beam that had fallen from the ceiling of the crumbling tower off the floor. Vinnie recognized the crony that had had his slimy hands on Charley with disgust and quickly slowed his bike. Charley sat a bit straighter and swung her arm, catching the goon across the shoulders and upper back and he tumbled head first into the nearest wall as they raced past.

Vinnie let out a rebel yell and laughed in delight. "I love it when you wreck shop, sweetheart!"

Charley held on tight as the group crashed through the last window and landed on the street below. She looked back at the familiar sight of the huge tower tumbling to the ground and couldn't help but grin.

Falling snow now covered the streets and Vinnie showed great restraint on the ride home, keeping both tires in contact with the road almost seventy percent of the time. He heard Charley yawn and let out a ragged breath before he felt her rest her head on his back. It had been a physically and mentally tiring day.

The garage had been unusually busy the past two weeks and Charley was working around the clock to keep up. And, of course, watching over the boys was a full time job. Not that Charley minded though. She felt closer to the trio than her actually family. She didn't know what she would do without them. Still- they were a bit hard on the wallet.

Vinnie covered one of her hands that held him around his midsection with one of his own and wrapped his tail more snuggly around her thin waist.

"You should have seen this girl whippin' some tail bros!" Vinnie shouted to Throttle and Modo.

Charley laughed, "Told you guys I can take care of myself, didn't I?"

"More than once!" Modo said with a smile.

"Someday we might even believe you." Vinnie added and got a whack on the arm in response.

Throttle chuckled and nodded in agreement. "We'll need the full story about this eventful night later. All we saw was a trashed garage and Vinnie's bike chained to the floor."

"Yeah, once we busted her free she took off towards Limburger tower. All we had to do was follow." Modo added.

Vinnie gave his cherished bike a pat. "You saved the day again, babe." The bike giving a few short beeps in response.

* * *

Once back at the garage the foursome surveyed the damage. Charley was pleasantly surprised that the damage from the fight with the goons that had poured into the Last Chance wasn't as bad as she had feared. The guys were picking up the random tools that had doubled as weapons and righted the over turned work benches while Charley went to check out the rest of her home. Even though the surprise of the ambush was a bit disorienting, she knew that some of the goons had entered the garage from the door that led into her downstairs living room. So, she was a bit surprised when the downstairs looked pretty much like it always did.

She did a quick once over and moved to check out the second floor. The temperature seemed to drop the higher she climbed the stairs. When she made her way to her bedroom she found a source of the cold draft. The big window over her bed had been crashed through and tiny bits of glass and window pane were scattered over her bed and floor. The winter storm now blowing flakes of snow into her bedroom. She touched her fluffy comforter.

Soaking wet. Wonderful. She checked the small guest bedroom across the hall and found another hole in her wall where a window had been. At least this time the bed was still dry. She heard someone in the hall and turned to see Modo coming out of her bedroom.

"Oh, mama. Looks like they trashed your bedroom more than the whole garage." Modo said.

"I know." Charley replied with a 'why me' smile and shook her head. "Lucky me, right?"

He rested a large hand on the exhausted mechanics shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. "We'll get this hole covered up and as air tight as we can but your beds gonna take a while to dry out. You should come back to the scoreboard with us tonight. You know we'd gladly give up a nice dry bed for a lady."

Charley smiled warmly up at Modo and patted his chest while they turned and made their way downstairs. "I know you would big guy but I really need to stay here and try and get back to work on those bikes." Charley covered a yawn and added, "Well, maybe I'll start them early tomorrow morning."

Charley dropped tiredly onto the couch. She pulled a throw blanket over her and snuggled into the soft leather.

"Thanks for picking up out there, guys." Charley said when Vinnie and Throttle entered the living room from the garage.

"No problem, babe." Vinnie answered. "How's the rest of the joint?"

Charley shrugged. "Luckily not a total disaster. There's a big hole where my bedroom window used to be but that's the worst. The guest bedroom window is broken too."

"Is that why its so cold in here?" Throttle asked.

Charley answered with a nod and glanced over to where Modo was pulling a roll of that miracle invention called duct tape out of a drawer.

"Modo is going to try and seal them off but my bed is a mess. I think I'm going to be sleeping on the couch for a while. Or maybe I'll drag the mattress from the guest bed down here."

"I'll give Modo a hand." Throttle said. He grabbed a few supplies from the garage and he and Modo made their way upstairs.

"Bummer." said Vinnie. "Want to bunk with us tonight?"

Charley smiled and shook her head. "Thanks for the offer but the couch is fine with me. Plus, I got to get those damn bikes fixed."

"Yeah, we didn't get real far with that did we?" Vinnie said.

He joined her on the couch. His face got a bit more serious when he saw how exhausted Charley looked and noticed the bruise across her left cheekbone. Her shirt was ripped from the shoulder to her bicep and under it was a the long jagged cut that ran over her right shoulder.

His soft fingertips pulled the ripped material of her shirt away and was glad to see that the cut wasn't that deep. "Charley…I'm so sorry." He said quietly, not wanting to meet her gaze.

Charley reached out and squeezed his hand. "What do you mean you're sorry? Vinnie if you hadn't been there I would have been taken out within the first few minutes!"

Vinnie looked up and a grin tugged at his lips. " I don't know 'bout that. You seemed to be doing pretty well from what I saw."

Charley couldn't help but smile. "Well, I've had good teachers."

"We make a good team, don't we?" Vinnie asked.

"We do." Charley replied. She smiled and confused him a bit with, "Sorry it took me so long to notice."

Vinnie sighed, the small smile fading. "I should have done a better job protecting you…"

"I'm still in one piece aren't I?" Charley asked. She got up from the couch and stood in front of him. "You're my big studly hero, right?" This got a big grin from Vinnie but before he had time to respond, Charley surprised him with another kiss on his cheek then she moved away and climbed the stairs.

Charley entered her bedroom and began to gather up a change of clothes. She looked over at Throttle and Modo who were busy sealing off the broken window with some wood boards, a heavy blue tarp, and some duct tape.

"Thanks for doing all this guys." Charley said, digging through her dresser drawers for some warm sweats.

"Anytime, babe." Throttle answered.

"And thanks for coming to my rescue…again."

Modo turned around. "You know we'd never let anything happen to you Charley-ma'am."

"I know." Charley said. "But you guys have gotten me out of a lot of sticky situations and I need you to know how much I appreciate it. Its hard being the helpless damsel in distress all the time. " In a blink, she almost had tears in her eyes. It had been a long day; emotions running too close to the surface.

Throttle looked over his shoulder to the petite mechanic. "We're family right?" He asked. Charley nodded weakly. "Well that's what families do. We look out for each other. Plus, you are many things Charley but helpless is definitely not one of them."

This was getting a bit to mushy for him so he tried to change the subject. "Tell Vinnie to get his lazy ass up here and give us a hand."

Charley smiled and grabbed her clothes, pausing to yell for Vinnie before she moved into her bathroom and started the shower. She dropped her clothes on the floor and looked up at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The bruise on her face was already turning a dark purple and blue color but didn't hurt unless she pressed on it. She slipped her shirt off over her head and winced when the material brushed over the cut on her shoulder. She couldn't remember what or who had caused the deep red line of dried blood running over her shoulder and down her arm but she was grateful that it wasn't that deep. She wiggled out of her remaining clothes, stepped into the shower and gritted her teeth when the water of the shower ran over the gash. As she stood under the hot water her mind wandered over this long and eventful day.

Charley always thought herself as a tough and not overly emotional person but the way she completely broke down at the sight of Vinnies motionless body lying there in front of her made her think otherwise. It was one of the most tragically awful images she had ever seen. Even though she loved all three of her martians, she knew she reacted the way she did because it was Vinnie.

She had always felt that her relationship with Vinnie was a bit different from that she had with Throttle or Modo. Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo were hotties no matter which planet they were on. Fur covered or not, those bodies were damn near perfect. She had more of the brother and sister bond with Throttle and Modo. She'd never felt that with Vincent, even before she acknowledged and then accepted the surprising route her feelings about the white mouse had taken.

Charley sighed. There was much to consider.

Firstly, well, there was the fact that he was a six foot martian mouse from a different planet, not that that was a problem, really. She had gotten over that shock within the first few hours of meeting the trio. It wasn't like they could have a normal relationship with nights on the town or dinner at nice restaurants for fear of people freaking out at the sight of her mouse. But, then again, she wasn't much for fancy dinners and the like anyway. Sure, she liked the occasional night at the theater or enjoyed soaking up the assorted culture that a city like Chicago offered, but ,a night at home in pajamas was more her speed nowadays anyway.

And then there was the fact that she really didn't know how Vinnie _really_ felt about her. While she refused to believe it was mindless flirting on Vinnies part, she really didn't know how deep his feelings for her ran.

And though she'd hate to admit it, there was always a small part of her that questioned if she was, in some way, a replacement for his lost love; Harley.

_And what if…_

Charley let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. Why on earth was she doing this to herself? She made it a point to take a few breaths and let the soothing, cascading water wash away her meddling thoughts.

Leave it to Vinnie to get her head spinning.

She wondered briefly if Vinnie knew what he was doing to her. But knowing him, he probably did.

Charley rolled her eyes. _**Typical. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Winter in Chi-Town - Chapter 4

* * *

The guys were currently in Charley's bedroom sealing off the gaping hole where the big double window should be until it could be fixed properly.

"What do you think Charley is gonna tell the insurance company this time?" Vinnie asked when he joined Throttle and Modo.

Throttle chuckled and shook his head. "Home invasion?"

The bros worked in silence for a few minutes before Throttle looked down at Vinnie from the small step-ladder he was standing on and asked, "So what's up with you and Charley, bro? You two have been getting awfully chummy lately."

Both him and Modo were surprised when a pompous, smartass remark didn't fly right out of Vinnie's mouth.

"Dunno bros." Vinnie said. "it's a little confusing but cool at the same time. She must know I'm crazy about her by now." Then the ego mouse made his return. "No lady can resist Vincent Van Wham for too long."

Throttle rolled his eyes and Modo smacked Vinnie on the back of the head and took the hammer out of the white mouse's hands. "Your just lucky you found someone that can tolerate your crazy ass."

Vinnie scoffed at this and reached out, punching Modo on the thigh and successfully giving the gray mouse a charlie horse. Modos eye gleamed and with a mischievous grin he pushed himself off the ladder, tackling Vinnie who was trying to make his escape out the bedroom door. Never one to miss a good brawl, Throttle soon joined in and the boys rolled out into the hall and almost took out Charley who was emerging from the steam filled bathroom. The guys wrestled their way down the hallway and tumbled down the stairs, coming to rest at the bottom a mess of limbs and ruffled hair.

They heard Charley yell, "Heads up!" from upstairs and before they had time to untangled themselves and get out of the way, the large queen sized mattress from the guest room was sliding down the stairs and landed on top of the three bikers.

Charley giggled. "Sorry guys!"

"Where do you want it Charley-girl?" Modo asked when he got to his feet. He lifted the large mattress with ease.

"In front of the couch. Its warmer down here." Charley answered her arms full of extra pillows and blankets that were still dry. She was careful not to step on Vinnie or Throttle who still lay panting at the bottom of the steps.

Modo helped Charley lay some sheets, pillows and blankets on her temporary bed then he plopped down on the couch. He wiggled out of his boots and swung his feet up onto the leather cushions. Charley sat down on the bed and propped a pillow up on the couch behind and sat back against it. Throttle dropped into his usual place in the recliner, pulled the footrest up and reached over for the remote. Modo was a split second faster and got to it first. "Getting slow in your old age huh, buddy?" Modo gloated.

Throttle peered over at Modo from above his shades and grinned. "Watch it big-fella."

Modo merely chuckled and began flipping through the channels. He stopped on the latest James Bomb movie and was careful to keep the remote safely close.

Vinnie appeared from the kitchen with a few bags of popcorn and a six pack of root beer under his arm. He tossed a bag and a can to his bros before settling down on the bed next to Charley. He rested his back on the couch behind them and draped an arm on the couch cushions behind Charley. She wiggled a bit closer and leaned into his warm side. Her head rested back on the hard swell of his bicep.

The guys had planned on heading back to the scoreboard after the movie was over but they were all asleep before the credits rolled.

* * *

Charley blinked her eyes open and looked down at her watch, pressing a button so the numbers lit up in the darkness. 5am glowed green from her watch and she laid her head back down onto the soft pillow. Someone had turned off the tv and lights and she could hear Modo snoring softly above her on the couch.

Throttle was laid back in the recliner and Vinnie was sound asleep beside her. She ran her fingers softly over his arm that was draped over her waist, holding her close to him Protective even in his sleep.

She smiled softly at him, he sleeping peacefully besides her.

Something had changed. She didn't know what it was exactly or if it was only happening in her own head but something had changed. The way her whole world crumbled around her when she thought he was gone had told her that much.

God, the pain and hopelessness that had seized her the moment she was torn from that horrible scene and shoved into that cell had been absolutely unbearable. Even now, the thought of what could have happened sent a cold chill through her and she felt the overwhelming need to snuggle closer and run her hand over his chest if only to solidify the fact that he was ok and they were safely at home.

Yes, her feelings had changed and surprisingly, there wasn't an ounce of doubt over the appropriateness of said feelings.

_I love him. _

The flood of warmth that coursed through her at her own inner confession was something she hadn't felt in so long it was almost frightening. A bright smile graced her face.

_I really love him. _

She, Charlene Davidson, was in love with Mr. Van Wham.

She had been in love before, or at least _thought_ she had been in love. An old boyfriend in her senior year of high school. She still remembered him fondly but she knew without question what she had felt with him was no where near how she felt about the martian next to her. Perhaps it was because she had been so young. Or perhaps it hadn't been the real thing even though at the time, she had sworn that it was.

It was kinda liberating; the acknowledgment and the clarity. She was in love with Vinnie and there was nothing wrong with it. Sure, there was the fear that his feelings ran more towards lust than the other "L" word but… for right now, that was ok.

There was no helping the matter.

She loved him and wanted him to know it but without knowing if he felt the same… Charley was a brave woman but in this case, waiting seemed to be the safer plan.

She laid there for another forty-five minutes simply enjoying the closeness but it was now clear that she wasn't going to fall back asleep. She carefully moved out of his reach and off the mattress and quietly moved up the stairs. She went into her bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a gray hoodie.

Crossing over into the bathroom she brushed her teeth and hair and applied the limited makeup she usually wore. Tiptoeing back down the stairs Charley made a cup of coffee and slipped into her boots before she went into her garage. She stood by one of the windows before she got to work on the bikes and peered out at the snow that piled high on the streets. Nearly a foot and a half of snow had fallen last night and the sun rising in the sky made the snow sparkle. The distant rumble of snow plows could be faintly heard but it was clear that it was going to be a quiet day in the windy city. She was so lost in thought that the warm arms that slid around her waist from behind made her jump and almost spill the steaming cup of coffee all over the floor. She sat the cup safely on the window sill.

Vinnies voice was warm in her ear. "Wound a little tight this morning babe?"

Charley jumped at first then relaxed against him as warmth flooded her being.

Charley didn't answer but instead she turned in his arms, her arms going around him and she laid her head on his broad chest. This was it. In that moment everything snapped into place and felt _right_. It felt so right that what she did next was nearly involuntarily.

Her hands skimmed up the length of his arms to wrap around his neck and she both felt and heard him gasp.

Charley took a breath then rose up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his.

Vinnie held motionless at first, his entire being doused in disbelieving joy.

The way her sweet body pressed into his broke him from his stunned silence. He rumbled a moan of surrender before snapping back to himself, grasping her tighter and leaping into the kiss with everything he was.

His arms circled her waist. The way he hauled her into him almost lifted her clear off her feet.

Charley hummed in surprise, her body trembling under his demanding hunger. He kissed her with passion and longing that she never knew anyone could feel for her.

In that moment she knew his feelings went past lust. Perhaps it wasn't love but it was damn close.

His tongue ran over her bottom lip before she parted her lips and gave him entrance to her warm mouth. Years of built up sexual tension finally releasing in a powerful kiss and Charley let out a moan against his lips.

"Charley…" Vinnie breathed against her.

He kissed her lips, her cheek, her chin, his lips blazing a trail down the soft column of her neck. Charley gasped and her head fell back, her hands sliding up his heavily muscled arms and shoulders to link behind his neck.

"Gods, I've wanted you for so long…" Vinnie told her, his lips kissing their way back up her neck. He didn't give her a chance to reply, his lips covering hers again.

He kissed her thoroughly; deeply. And there had _never been anything like it. _

_God, why had she waited so long for this?_

They broke apart once the need for oxygen became too great. Vinnie buried his face in her hair, enjoying the way her chest heaved against his in hard gasps.

And in barely a whisper she said that one thing she'd just decided that wouldn't be said for a while, "I love you.."

Vinnie froze.


	5. Chapter 5

Winter in Chi-Town

By: RockNRide

Disclaimer: Surprise- I don't own anything.

Chapter 5

* * *

The strong arms that held her took on a tight and unmoving grip. Charley opened her green eyes and looked up, seeing shock written all over Vinnies handsome features.

Then it registered what she had said.

The words had escaped her before she knew she had even spoken. But there they were.

This had so _not_ been the plan.

_Real smooth, Charlene…_

In those few panicked moments Charley searched Vinnie's face and considered her options. Then quickly realized she didn't have many of those. What would she say? It was an accident?

The words were out there and there was nothing she could do about it.

Charley closed her eyes briefly, gathered her courage and managed to send him a sly smile. "Is there a problem with me saying I am hopelessly in love with you, Mr. Van Wham?"

Even though she was having a bit of an internal meltdown, there was relief there too.

For the first time in her life, it seemed Vinnie was actually speechless. Not that he had a gift for words, he just had many. Too many at times. Words seemingly failing him, he instead brought his hands up to cup her face, mindful of the healing bruise. He tilted her face up and gave her one of the sweetest and softest kisses she had ever received. The way his touch softened surprised her. Maybe not love but she felt… cherished.

He pulled back and looked down at her, breaking out into a grin. "Sweetheart, I have waited to hear that since the day I met you."

He captured her mouth again and with a moan that rumbled against her chest, Vinnie moved his hands down onto the curve of her hips. He lifted her with such ease and spun her around, Charley squeezing her eyes shut and laughter tumbling from her lips. "Stop!" she yelled. "You're making me dizzy!"

Vinnie couldn't help but laugh and he reluctantly put her down. "You cant blame me for being excited babe. You've been driving me crazy these last couple of years."

It bothered her that the words were not returned but she was glad hers were out there. He needed to know how much he meant to her, even if he didn't really say it back.. There was enough feeling in his kiss to be enough for now.

"I'll make it up to you later. " Charley said with a wink and stood on her tiptoes to drop one last kiss to his lips before stepping around him and going to her toolbox. Now that she had him, she had every intention of enjoying every inch of him.

"I like the sound of that," he replied. Then, "where are you going?" He tugged her back into his arms and wrangled another kiss from her lips, which she returned with fervor before pulling back. "You gonna drop this… amazing thing on me and then go back to work like you didn't just kiss my lips off?"

Charley grinned. "Well, as much as I'd love to, this-" she gestured to the bikes awaiting her careful attention, "needs to get done in the next couple hours. " Plus, her jumping in head first dazed her and she felt putting some space between them would help her get more comfortable with her actions.

She moved out of his embrace with a smile at the adorable pout he sent her.

He let his eyes wander as she made her exit but he then looked out the window at the snow. "Why don't you take a break and we go enjoy the winter wonderland?"

Charley snapped on a tool belt and knelt down next to a Suzuki. She didn't look up as she got to work but laughed, "Take a break? I haven't even started yet!"

Vinnie smiled and crossed over to her. He leaned back against the nearest workbench. "I know… " He fidgeted for a moment before saying, "But its so boring, babe!"

"I know it is Vincent but hot dogs and root beer aren't free..." She looked up, tucking stray strands of her long bangs behind an ear. She fished a hair band out of her pocket and pulled her long locks up into a ponytail. She had let her hair grow out recently and it already ran down well past her shoulders.

It may or may not have something to do with Vinnies affinity for long hair…

"So either give me a hand or get out of the garage." The smile took any sting out of her words.

Vinnie huffed, "Fine." And went around to resume work on the black Yamaha he was tinkering with yesterday before Limburgers goons had dropped by.

* * *

They had been working for about an hour when Charley sat back and her experienced eyes did a quick once over on the cycles engine. Not seeing anything else needing attention, she wiped her hands on a nearby greasy hand towel and got to her feet.

A chill went up her spine and she pulled her jacket back on. The garage was heated but with the thin walls and doors it was always chilly in the winter.

She was satisfied with the progress she had made with the bike but now she was starting to get cold and her tummy was grumbling.

The tool belt she had been wearing was tossed onto a workbench and she moved over to Vinnie, stopping behind him. She leaned down to where he was crouched beside the black bike and her arms went around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Lets take that break and I'll make breakfast." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before adding, "Thanks for helping me."

Vinnie stood and stretched. "Anything for you, doll." He said and tossed the screwdriver he was working with into a toolbox. He took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers as they moved back into the warm house.

Steps from the door, Vinnie stopped suddenly and tugged her against him. The minute his lips brushed hers, she was gone.

Charley all but melted into him at the feel of his lips moving over hers. She was breathless by the time he pulled away.

"I can do that now, right?" he asked.

She blinked and panted against him, hands resting at his shoulders for balance. He kept kissing her like that and he could do whatever he damn well pleased.

She managed to nod.

Vinnie grinned knowingly. "I am so smooth…"

Charley rolled her eyes… but was not in a position to disagree.

Throttle and Modo were just waking when Vinnie and Charley walked in from the garage. Modo yawned loudly and stretched but made no move to get up from the comfy couch. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and heard the click of the door from the garage before he saw Vinnie and Charley. They appeared from the hallway, holding hands he noticed, but he was more surprised that Vinnie was actually awake this early in the morning. Something must be up.

Throttle grabbed his shades from the end table nearby and slipped them on. The daylight that had started to stream in through the windows was bothering his sensitive eyes. He also noticed the hand holding and couldn't help but raise a brow. "Somebody finally made a move," he thought. "About time."

Charley leaned on the back of the couch and looked down at Modo, then to Throttle. "Pancakes?" she asked with a smile. She seemed to be in an awfully good mood for it being so early and Modo got even more suspicious. Throttle yawned and nodded, "Thanks babe."

Charley disappeared into the kitchen and Vinnie plopped down on the mattress on the floor, reaching up and quickly snatching the remote from under Modos pillow.

Throttle and Modo stared at the white mouse for a few minutes before Modo spoke. "You have something to tell us…?"

Vinnie looked over his shoulder at Modo. "About…?" He tried to sound innocent but Vinnie could never quite pull that off.

"You and Charley, loverboy." Throttle said dryly.

Vinnie briefly contemplated on how to answer. "She loves me. I love her. I'm awesome." He finished with a few flexes and hopped up. "I'm hungry, you guys coming?"

"Wait a minute," said Throttle. "When did this happen?"

"This morning."

"You've been up for, what, an hour? And all of a sudden-"

Vinnie shot his friends a dazzling Van Wham smile. "Zero to sixty, bros. That's just how I roll." He then spun and disappeared into the kitchen.

Modo chuckled with a shake of his head. "That boy is crazy."

Throttle added a grin. "And so is Charley, apparently."

Charley was busy at the stove when the three guys joined her in the kitchen and dropped into chairs at the table. She turned around, placing a huge stack of fully pancakes on the table and the guys took no time digging in.

"Have you guys peeked outside yet?" Charley asked when she sat down with her own plate.

Modo and Throttle shook their heads.

Modo asking around a mouthful of pancakes, "Did it snow as much as that weatherman said it would?"

Charley rolled her eyes and attempted to suppress a smile. Its been almost two years now and she had yet to refine the mice's table manners. Then answered, "About 10 inches or so. It looks so peaceful out. Puts me in the Christmas mood. Speaking of which, you guys want to go with me to pick out a tree?"

"Count me in." Vinnie said. The others nodding in agreement. Christmas was still a bit new to them, being an earth tradition, but the mice were down with any holiday that included presents and food.

Throttle glanced over at Charley. "How much work do you have left to do on those bikes?"

Charley glanced down at her watch. "Another two hours or so worth. I'm gonna head back to the garage as soon as I'm done. Some people actually chew their food, ya know?" Charley smiled and took another bite of fluffy pancake.

"Want help in the garage?" Throttle asked.

"Thanks, but I can handle two bikes." Charley said and pulled a crooked smile. "Anyway, I know how much you guys want to go play in the snow."

The guys looked a bit embarrassed but didn't deny it. They at least dumped their dirty dishes in the sink on their way out.

"You gonna come out and enjoy the snow with us, sweetheart?" Vinnie asked and stopped by Charley's chair.

"You bet. Right after I'm done in the garage." She paused, remembering the two broken windows upstairs. "Well, I think I should call Jim first and see how soon he can get out here." Charley answered.

Vinnie rolled his eyes. "Jim. Great."

Jim was a local contractor and seemed to be one of the only honest ones in the city. He had been to Charley's place many times patching up random holes and fixing any other damage the garage suffered, mouse or Limburger related. Also the fact that the guys frequently forgot what doors were for didn't help matters. But, if Jim was curious about the huge holes in her walls, he didn't show it which was the main reason Charley used him.

Vinnie was convinced that he had a thing for Charley.

"She's got him on speed dial, you know." Modo said trying to egg on the white mouse.

Vinnie huffed and crinkled his nose. "You do?" he asked, peering down at Charley.

"Don't get him all fired up." Charley said and swatted at Modo causing him to laugh and scoot out of her reach.

Charley reached up and wrapped her fingers around Vinnie's bandanna pulling him down to her. "Jim doesn't rob me and he doesn't ask questions; so be nice." She kissed him, this getting snickers from Throttle and Modo. "And trust me, you have nothing to worry about." Charley added and kissed him again. Vinnie seemed satisfied with that and started to follow his bros out the door when Charley called out to them.

"Plow the front of the garage while you're out there!"

A chorus of reluctant affirmatives met her ears. She heard the door click and then the rumble of the martian bikes as the guys headed out. She dumped the remaining dirty dishes in the sink and grabbed the cordless phone off the wall on her way to the couch. She hit the number three speed dial and only after two rings she heard Jims voice at the other end. She sat down and tugged the throw blanket over her legs.

"Hey Jim. Its Charley Davidson."

"Hey Charley. What's it this time?" Jim asked. That's what Charley liked about him. Straight and to the point.

"Two holes where the bedrooms windows used to be." Charley said. Jim thankfully told her that he'd be right over. Charley thanked him and turned off the phone, tossing it onto the cushion beside her and headed out to the garage.

* * *

Jim had arrived shortly after Charley called and in less than two hours he had mended the walls and installed the new windows. Charley would have to sand and paint the window frames but at least now the upstairs of her house didn't feel like an ice box. While Jim had been working upstairs Charley had managed to complete the work on the remaining bikes and she was expecting the owners later this afternoon. She took a few minutes to clean up the garage and grabbed her jacket, heading out to search for the guys.

The cold air hit her as she stepped outside and she tightened the laces on her boots and zipped up her jacket. She fished warm gloves and ear muffs out of her pockets and slipped them on as her green eyes spied the three bikes sitting rider less near the side of the building. Charley was glad to find the snow cleared on the drive in front of her garage. The lasers on the boys' bikes have many uses.

Not seeing anyone, Charley followed the tracks in the snow that started at the bikes and went along the side of the garage. She could hear the guys once she started following the footprints and she moved with a bit of difficulty in the deep snow following the sounds to the back of the garage. Between a few trees she saw the three bikers in the middle of a fierce snowball fight. Turning sneaky, Charley kept low and close to the building until she got behind a large tree. It was sad looking and bare but big enough to hide behind and there she crouched down, scooping up some snow. She started to shape and pack the snow, breathing on it so the snow melted slightly and stuck together better and she soon held three perfect snowballs.

Charley peered carefully around the tree and took a few moments to plan her sneak attack, careful to doge behind the few large pine trees while making her way closer to the three snow covered mice. Once she thought she was as close as she was going to get without being caught, she jumped out from behind the tree and with great accuracy, she nailed each of her friends square in the face. Charley erupted into a fit of laughter at their stunned expressions and covered her mouth with her gloved hands. She was reaching up to brush a tear of laughter from her eyes when Vinnie tackled her, sending them both crashing into a huge pile of snow.

Vinnie landed on top of her and he grabbed her wrists, moving her arms up over her head and he pinned her there. He looked down with a grin into the laughing face of the girl he just so happened to be head over heels in love with who was squirmed below him.

"You think you're funny?" He asked, he now held both of her thin wrists in one of his hands. He moved his other hand under her jacket and began a tickling assault on her side.

Charley couldn't stop the laughter tumbling out of her lips and she wiggled under him, desperately trying to free herself. "I'm hilarious." she choked out. A few moments later she managed to free her hands and she was about to shove him off her but instead decided to wrap her hand around the back of his neck and she pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was lazy and sweet, Charleys hands gripping his shoulders and shifted, bringing a leg up and draped it over one of his, her thigh pressing into his hip.

Vinnie could hear the obnoxious gagging sounds coming from his bros behind them but he didn't care in the slightest. He and Charley lost themselves in each other for a few minutes more before he felt Charley pull back.

"This is-" Charley said and then paused to press another kiss to his lips. "-is wonderful but-" another soft kiss, " I'm freezing." One more kiss and then Vinnie moved off her and stood. He held out a hand and when Charleys slender fingers slipped into his grasp he pulled her to her feet.

Charley brushed snow off her jeans and shook her hair which was now wet with snow, hoping the strands wouldn't freeze.

"Sorry babe but you were asking for it." Vinnie said and handed her the ear muffs that had been knocked off when he plowed into her.

"Good aim though Charley." Modo said from where he was putting the finishing touches on his snowman.

"Thanks." Charley answered, looking very pleased with herself. She looked around, noticing that Throttle was nowhere in sight. But before she had time to question his whereabouts a huge snowball hit her square across the shoulders and she stumbled forward, knocking into Vinnie. The two loss their balance and landed in a heap back in the snow pile they had just climbed out of.

Charley heard the husky chuckle of Throttle as her and Vinnie were bombarded with a full assault of snowballs. They scrambled behind the pile and started their counter attack. Vinnie could see that Modo had joined Throttle behind another snow drift which started an all out war which lasted only about fifteen minutes. It ended with the four of them now panting, laughing, and completely covered head to toe in snow.

Vinnie laid back, his head resting on Charley lap as they all rested to catch their breath. "I think I'm done." Vinnie announced. The rest answered with affirmative grunts. The four warily got to their feet and attempted to brush off some of the snow on their way back to the garage.

After they made it back to the garage Throttle and Modo set off for the scoreboard. They'd be back in a few hours for dinner and then to go pick up a Christmas tree. After the garage door closed noisily, Vinnie pulled Charley willingly into his arms.

She looked up and with a lazy smile said, "This is nice." Her arms went around his waist.

He dropped a kiss to her nose. "What is?"

"This," she paused and gestured between them. "Us together."

"What took you so long? Its not like I was hiding the way I felt about you, sweetheart."

Charley quirked a brow and gave him a smirk. "Vin you would flirt with a lamppost if you thought it had girly parts. Plus, talking about my ass all the time doesn't exactly say I love you."

"First off, girly parts?" Vinnie questioned with a grin.

Her lips moved into a smirk and Charley rolled her eyes stating, "I am aware that made no sense. Please continue."

"Secondly, I'm offended. I only flirt with _you_, sweetheart."

Charley raised a brow with a look that made him squirm.

"Well, I flirted with you the most. And now I definitely only have eyes for you, babe." He finished with a smile.

"You'd better." Charley's expression turned sweet again.

"And I do, you know."

"Do what?" Charley questioned.

"Love you."

He was against her before she could reply. He lips consuming her in a fiery kiss. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. "Love you, sweetheart. _Of course _I love you."

Charley was helpless to do anything but clutch him tighter and return his kiss with passion she'd never thought she'd touch. _He loves me…_

Ok, well, she'd suspected but once she had said the words, released what she had fought for so long, and did not get words of love returned, she'd suddenly feared it was just lust that he felt.

But now, with how he hauled her into him, how his lips worshiped hers, there was no doubt.

There was nothing but them for long minutes before a horn sounding outside the garage broke them apart.

"Th…that… must be one of the owners." Charley said, panting against him.

Vinnie nodded and pulled her into another heated kiss. "I heard."

She returned his kiss with little protest yet responsibility and reality still beckoned. "Vinnie, I-"

Vinnie pulled away slightly. "I know. I'll head in."

Charley took a breath and reluctantly disentangled from his embrace.

"I'll only be a minute."

Vincent nodded and sent her a wink. "Do your thing Charley-girl."

Vinnie took his leave into the house and in another ten minutes another satisfied costumer left the Last Chance Garage. Charley hopped up onto a clear workbench, letting her feet swing. The other owner had said she could expect him between five and five thirty. Glancing down at her watch she saw that it was just ten after five. She hoped Vinnie would come back soon and entertain her. She couldn't help but break out into another grin. It was like even the thought of him put her in a good mood. It was still a bit bewildering, her feeling this way about a guy, or mouse, like him. He was egotistical, impulsive, and immature at times...but he was also brave, caring, loyal, and he could make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. In his arms she had never felt so safe and loved. Charley let her mind wander before the sound of the door opening brought her from her sappy daydreams.

She looked up as Vinnie reentered the garage. He crossed over and hopped up to sit beside her. "Are you going to wait out here for the last owner?" he questioned.

Charley nodded and rested her head on his shoulder with a yawn. "Yeah. You don't have to wait with me though. Isn't there a game on or something?"

"Yeah, probably. I'd rather hang here with you." He said with another sweet smile.

They spent the next fifteen minutes talking about random things before Charley leaned against him and closed her eyes, mumbling something about being sleepy. Vinnie wrapped an arm around her, his fingers absently playing with the ends of her hair. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while before the buzzer for the garage startled them both. Charley tucked stray strands of auburn hair behind her ears and hopped off the bench. She looked up at Vinnie who turned towards the door to the house.

Charley put a hand on his arm. "This should only take a minute. I'll make dinner."

"Sounds good. " Vinnie replied and they shared a quick kiss.

Charley waited until Vinnie was gone then opened the large door of the garage. She greeted her client warmly and once she was sure he was very pleased with her work he was on his way. Charley quickly shut the door and flipped off the lights, eager to get back into the warm house.

Once Charley got back inside she headed for the kitchen. There she was greeted by the unfamiliar sight of Vinnie digging through her cupboards. He stood when he heard her enter, a pot and a frying pan in his hands.

"I was gonna surprise you, sweetheart." He said. "That's as far as I got." He pointed at the pot on the stove. The boiling water was spilling over the sides, hissing when it dripped onto the red hot burner.

Charley offered a warm smile and turned down the burner. "That's very sweet Vin but I can take over." She bumped him lightly with her hip and Vinnie moved over and leaned back against the counter.

Charley peeled off her sweatshirt and tossed it onto a nearby chair. She didn't miss the way his eyes ran over her form and when she caught him staring, he smirked at her and sent her a wink.

Charley didn't say anything, rather flushed, and took over the spot in front of the stove.

He figured it was a lot safer letting Charley handle dinner but he tried to sound annoyed. "You're makin' me feel useless, Charley," Vinnie said. He crossed his arms over his chest for effect.

Charley raised her brows and looked over at him, fighting a smile. "Don't pout. Be a big boy and take that mattress back to the guest bedroom? Please?" She was quick to add the puppy dog eyes. "And see if you can find the Christmas tree stand. There are some Christmas boxes in the hall closet."

He stared her down for a few moments more doing his best not to succumb to the pathetic look she was giving before he gave up and pushed himself off the counter. "Fine."

Charley dropped the puppy dog eyes immediately and turned her attention to the stove as he headed out. "See? And you said you were useless." She felt him pass behind her but before she had time to turn around she yelped feeling his tail come up and smack her denim clad backside on his way out. "What was that for?"

"For being sassy."

"You love it."

"Yeah, well, that's besides the point."

Charley couldn't help but laugh. "You're going to pay for that later."

Vinnie didn't turn around but laughed before replying, "I hope so, beautiful."

Hearing him heading up the stairs, she added another pot of water to the stove and brought it to a boil. Next she dumped a pack of hot dogs in one pot and some spaghetti in the other for herself.

She was draining the hot noodles over the sink when Vinnie reentered the kitchen. He tapped her shoulder and she looked over at him, breaking out in a grin with she saw that he held mistletoe over her head.

"Where did you find that?" She asked, setting the pots down.

"In one of those boxes upstairs. Come on babe, give me a smooch. It's the law."

Charley laughed. "The law?"

"Yup. Mistletoe law. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Charley shook her head and stretched up, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"That's it?" Vinnie asked when she pulled away.

Charley simply smiled playfully and turned away from him. She started towards the fridge when his tail wrapped around her waist.

"I don't think so." Vinnie said. "I want a _real kiss."_

She turned around and let him pull her up against him.

Not waiting, he ducked his head down and kissed her. Her soft hands came up to rest on his chest and Vinnie had to be careful not to hold her too tight.

Charley sighed against his lips and snuggled closer. The second their lips met every nerve seemed to tingle. Kissing him was so different from any other kisses she received from the short list of unremarkable men in her life and not just because of their slight physical differences either, these kisses felt perfect.

She'd never felt anything close to perfect.

Her last relationship, if you could even call it that, lasted a mere three and a half weeks. His name was Ben and they'd met about a month ago when he brought his bike in for a tune up. He was tall and good looking, easy to talk to and charming but she couldn't help but find him well…boring. He had asked her out for dinner and reluctantly, Charley had accepted. She knew she should have been thrilled. Here was a nice guy with seemingly all the traits she thought she ever wanted in a man but with him she didn't feel a thing.

This wasn't a big surprise.

Her ever growing feelings for Vinnie were starting to confuse and frustrate her. She tried to convince herself that starting a relationship with a man from another species who might be heading back to a whole different planet at any time was not the smartest person to get involved with. But as soon as she slid onto Bens bike behind him the next evening she realized that it was better to trust your heart than your brain. She rested her hands on Bens hips when he started the sleek black bike, her heart sank.

It wasn't the same soft, strong back to lean against, no tail wrapping protectively around her waist. Things didn't get much better at dinner and it was a real effort to even pay attention. Sure he was handsome and was treating her well but there was no heat, no excitement. No sassy banter or joking insults. Just a nice romantic dinner with a guy she should be swooning over.

They had a few more dates but she could tell Ben was getting a bit frustrated with her lack of passion and she frequently broke their dates with flimsy excuses about work and headaches, instead hanging out with the guys or watching a game at wriggly field with Vinnie.

And after cancelling another date, Bens attitude had gone from bad to worse. He'd snapped at her and with a few choice words he'd hung up on her.

He stopped calling after that, to the not so subtle relief of Vinnie, and Charley couldn't be bothered to care. She was finally beginning to let down her guard and accept the fact that there was only one guy she cared about. In Vinnie she had found the strong, carefree, exciting man she longed for and now locked in this powerful embrace Charley was certain she had never felt this way about anyone.

The almost completed dinner lay forgotten and cooling on the counter as the kiss grew in intensity with every minute. Charley didn't try to stifle the low moan that escaped over her lips. Her lips parted in answer to his prodding tongue and she grasped him tighter.

God, how could she have ever doubted this? Of his true feelings for her?

He kissed her and everything fell into place. The way he moaned into her, his hands coming up to frame her face, the feel of him against her was pure bliss.

Vinnie broke away briefly when he remembered they needed to breathe but he was back against her, kissing her into oblivion before she could even miss his warmth.

Her fingertips brushed over the cool metal of his mask and Vinnie struggled to keep himself in check. He finally had the woman he had loved and lusted over for so long in his arms and the overwhelming need to ravish her was strong. The fact that Charley felt just as eager was almost intoxicating. Vinnie pressed even closer and Charley bumped into the kitchen counter behind her. Vinnies hands moved back to her hips and he lifted her easily, setting her on the counter.

Her legs moved apart and she wrapped one leg around his hip, pulling him forward , wanting him as close as possible.

Charley tilted her head back when his lips tore from hers to worship the soft column of her neck.

"Charley…. Gods, I've wanted you so long."

Charley whimpered when his wandering hand dipped under her tank top, his fingers gliding up to tease her through the fabric of her bra. She nodded hurriedly. "Yes…I-" She tightened her leg that wrapped around his waist and tugged him flush against her, her hips ground deliciously into his. His answering moan had her tingling all over. He pressed back into her and the friction even though they were both fully clothed, made her entire body tremble.

"So long," he repeated. He swallowed her in another kiss before she could answer.

His fingers left a trail of goosebumps. Drifting up to tease her lace encased breasts then down her stomach to run over her hips.

Charley broke away from his lips and laughed when the feathery light touches tickled her sides.

"I cant believe this is actually happening… I…"

Vinnie grinned at her and ducked his head to kiss her again. This time he was slow and leisurely, stoking her lips with his and telling her without words that he agreed with her musings.

Finally, years later, it seemed, when they broke apart, panting heavily, Charley rested her forehead on his chest, his hands coming to settle on the swell of her hips.

"Wow." Charley said after a moment. This kiss had gone from playful flirting to… whoa. Apparently it had been too long for both of them. She hadn't had a full on make out session since college.

And this was so much better.

"Throttle and Modo will be here any minute."

"Yeah, I guess we should stop this while we still can." Vinnie said. He was very close to needing a cold shower.

Charley nodded and took a few deep breaths before Vinnie moved back so she could slip off the counter. Charley ran a hand through her ruffled hair and straightened her clothing before returning her attention to dinner.

Charley poked at the pot of spaghetti that was left by the stove but the noodles were ice cold, sticky, and all together unappetizing. Vinnie was happy to share his plentiful plate of hot dogs.

"What should I do with these leftovers babe?" Vinnie asked after dinner.

Charley turned from where she was loading the dishwasher. "Just leave them. I think I hear Throttle and Modo pulling up."

Vinnie nodded and gathered up a few dirty dishes and handed them to Charley who loaded them into the dishwasher. She grinned at him, "Look at you; all helpful and domestic. Its kind of adorable."

Vinnie snorted and wrinkled his nose at this, trying to look offended. "Me? Yeah right, Charley-girl. I am much too manly to be adorable."

He flexed his muscles and gave a serious and attempted expression.

Charley simply gave him her classic 'you're full of shit' look and Vinnie shrugged and dropped the act, retorting with, "Whatever. Kiss me."

Charley laughed and started the washer before she obliged, careful to keep this kiss innocent and sweet.

"Ugh…is this going to be a regular occurrence? 'Cause I don't think my stomach can handle it." Modo said from the doorway.

"Get a room," said Throttle who wasted no time snatching up a few dogs from the table.

Vinnie and Charley pulled apart and Charley rolled her eyes. Once Modo and Throttle finished up the leftovers the four got ready to go.

"I gotta grab the keys to the truck and I'll meet you guys in the garage." Charley said.

Vinnie, sounding disappointed asked, "You're not going to ride with me, doll?"

"We're getting a tree Vincent. That's not going to fit on a bike."

"Oh." Vinnie hopped on his bike and started the engine. "Good point, sweetheart."

Charley was back with her keys in less than a minute and the four headed out over the newly plowed roads. Their destination was right on the outskirts of town and the parking lot was fairly empty when they pulled up. Charley parked and slipped out of her truck. She zipped up her winter jacket and pulled on dry gloves before she took Vinnie's offered hand. The four started out into the long rows of evergreens and started their search for the perfect tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter in Chi-Town- Chapter 6

November 4th, 2008

By: RocknRide

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.

Notes: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Life gets crazy. Anyway, I hope I still have a few readers out there. Please read and review. Thanks!

Chapter 6

* * *

It was dark and chilly when the foursome arrived at the tree lot that sat on the outskirts of town. The floodlights cast dark shadows between seemingly endless rows of pines.

"They always keep the big ones in the back," Vinnie said and immediately headed down the main dirt path that ran down the center of the field.

"How do you know?" Charley asked as she, Throttle, and Modo followed the white mouse. "You never even heard of Christmas before a few years ago, you know."

"Yet he's the expert." Modo added.

Throttle shrugged. "Maybe hes got some size issues."

Vinnie turned around and scowled at the three. "Trust me; everything about me is larger than life, bro."

The scowl deepened when his friends burst into laughter again. He all but glared at Charley even though she looked as gorgeous as he'd ever seen her. Beautiful features and glow to her skin as the cold air tinted her cheeks a brush of pink; a new lightness in her eyes whenever she looked at him and a melodic laugh.

"Keep laughin' Charley-girl and I'll have to cart you off for a private demonstration."

The next tint to her cheeks was not due to the cold.

"Its freezing," Charley said after clearing her throat and attempting to not smile. " Lets move it."

Vinnie grinned at her and sent the mechanic a wink at her blush. "A couple more rows down. These trees are too scrawny." Vinnie said. He headed towards one of the back corners of the lot.

Charley looked at the large trees they were passing and laughed. "Unless I somehow got cathedral ceilings in the past hour, this tree you're looking for isn't going to fit in my house."

"I'll make it fit." was Vinnies reply.

Throttle chuckled, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "That sounds promising."

Vinnie ignored him and instead watched Charley as the group made their way through the endless rows of evergreens. He took in her bright green eyes that ran over the small trees they past and again marveled at the fact that she loved him. Vinnie didn't think he could feel any stronger about Charley than he already had these past few years but today felt like one of the best days of his life. When he thought about the other women he had been involved with in his past he could honestly see that what he had thought was love was not even close. Even the feelings he had had with Harley paled in comparison.

Feeling his gaze on her she glanced over at Vinnie and couldn't help but smile at the adoration she saw in his eyes. He was quick to return the smile but it faded quickly and his face became troubled.

Charley slowed her pace and moved closer to take his hand.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"This." Vinnie brought his hand up and lightly traced the edge of the bruise that ran over her cheekbone. "I'm sorry I let them close enough to do this. I should have-"

"Stop it. Didn't we talk about this? This is in no way your fault. If anyone should feel guilty, its me."

That caught him by surprise. "What?"

"I should have been faster or….something. I don't know. I give you guys a hard time about coddling me because I really think I can handle myself. A girl has to growing up in my part of Chicago, with pretty much no parental supervision, needs to be able to handle herself."

"Sweetheart, we don't want you -"

"To get hurt. I know," Charley said, placing a hand on his arm. "I know. But I'm not some helpless-"

"Charley," it was Vinnies turn to interrupt. He caught her eyes. "You are a smart, amazing, bad ass goddess-"

Charley cracked a smile and Vinnies face softened. He grinned. "Makes us a perfect match, don't it?"

Charley smiled but it turned to a sigh. "Felt pretty helpless today. And can you even remember the last time I didn't end up at hostage?"

Vinnie squeezed her hand and pulled her closer. His arms circled her waist and he kissed her temple." "The only reason you are the usual hostage is because this is how it works. You find your enemies weakness and exploit it. And _you,_ sweetheart, are my biggest weakness. Even that Plutarkian slime ball knows I'd do anything for you. So don't feel gui- wait… maybe it is your fault."

"What do you mean?" Charley asked suspiciously, raising her head from Vinnies chest.

"Its not my fault you're a total knock out and pretty much the most perfect woman ever. Cant just leave you to Mr. Stink Fish himself, can I"

Charley couldn't help but smile and pulled halfheartedly away from the white mouse. She laced their fingers and they started off again to catch up with Throttle and Modo. "You're awful big with the flattery tonight aren't you? Trying to get laid or something?"

Vinnies trademark grin was back and he waggled his brow. "It working?"

Charleys eyes sparkled with her smile. "Maybe."

Vinnie laughed and reined her into his side, ducking to plant a kiss on her neck. "Knew it."

They continued on in silence for another two rows of trees before Vinnie spoke again.

"Now, Charley," His voice was suddenly serious. "I know this might be a shock but I haven't had _tons_ of women in my life-"

Charley rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Why Vincent, are you telling me that the universes biggest ladies man hasn't-"

"Oh, please, I've had plenty of-"

Charley tensed and covered his mouth with her hand. "I don't want to hear this. Forgot I said that."

Vinnie perked a brow and leered. "Jealous, _sweetheart_?"

"No."

"Yeah-huh."

Charley shifted and avoided his gaze. "I am not."

Her mouse broke into a grin and tugged her close again, his arm wrapping around her waist. "Yes, you are. And I love it."

Charley looked ready to interrupt but he pulled back and rested his hands on her shoulders, bringing them to a stop. His thumbs caressed her absently. " But you didn't let me finish. I was gonna say…" Vinnie took a breath and an almost sheepish look swept his face. "Of the girls in my past… you mean more to me than any of them did."

Charley smiled, the bashful look on his face warming her insides. She leaned in to steal a kiss and moved closer, her arms going around his neck when he pulled her into a hug.

"I just needed you to know that." Vinnie said softly into her ear.

Charley pulled back and kissed him again. Seeing this seldom seen sentimental side of Vinnie had her falling for him all over again. "That was incredibly romantic for you, Vin. Why weren't you always this sweet?"

"You never gave me the chance, babe."

Charley laughed as they met up with Throttle and Modo. "I don't think so. I think you were just too busy being obnoxious."

"I have no idea what you two are talking about but I agree with Charley." Modo said.

Vinnie socked him in the arm and moved down the next line of trees.

Charley, Throttle, and Modo gave up their search for Vinnies perfect tree after another twenty minutes. Modo sat with Charley on one of the straw bales that sat at the end of the rows. Vinnie was around somewhere but the trees were so tall even Modo couldn't see over them.

"Just pick a damn tree, Vin!" Charley yelled. "I am officially done caring at this point."

Vinnies voice came from the row behind them. "You just need to learn some patience."

Modo rolled his eyes and Charley raised a brow calling out, "Looks whose talking!"

"Yeah, well…" Vinnie started but then let out a gasp. "I found our tree!"

A tired and very unenthusiastic "Yay…" came from the bored threesome.

Charley rose and headed towards Vinnie and his perfect tree. She looked the tree over and shook her head. "Its over six and a half feet tall! This thing is not gonna fit."

"It'll be fine. You trust me, don't you?" Vinnie asked and looked down at Charley.

Charley didn't look thoroughly impressed. "In this instance? No." But she grinned and her hands moved up to cupped his face. "But if this is the one you want, its fine with me." She brought him down to drop a kiss on his lips. "If anything it will be highly entertaining watching you put it up."

Vinnie stole another kiss and grinned, "Just wait Sweetheart, this will be the most awesome tree you've ever had."

"I'm sure." Charley said and stood on her tiptoes to grab the red tag that hung on one of the branches. "I'll be back in a few minutes" she called over her shoulder and made her way back to the front of the lot to pay for the enormous tree.

Vinnie plopped onto a straw bale while the mice waited for Charleys return. They sat in actual quiet for a few minutes before a familiar stench brought them to attention.

Modo sniffed the air then stood. "You smell that, bros?"

"Yeah, I smell it. Better check it out." Throttle said over his shoulder. He was already following the stink towards the back of the lot.

"Smells like Fishface is up to something." Modo said, following.

"And I was getting bored." Vinnie grinned and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "This day just keeps gettin' better."

The guys followed the smell to the outskirts of the lot and they stopped behind the last rows of trees. A large red barn sat a few dozen feet away. It looked abandoned and dilapidated but light streamed out through the windows to cast shadows on the white snow. The sound of a large machine made the place even more suspicious. The guys headed towards the nearest door. They paused in the doorway.

"Look bros, it's the Grinch." Modo said.

And there was Limburger himself standing next to a large hay elevator, intended to take bales up to the hay loft, laying flat and currently feeding trees into a portable transporter to Plutark.

Limburger froze and then dropped his head, "Perfect timing as usual my dear rodents." he turned to see the three freedom fighters in the doorway.

"This is a new low even for you Limburger. Stealing Christmas trees?" Throttle said looking very disappointed.

"Its like stealing Christmas." Vinnie added.

"Yes, well, Plutark is in desperate need of lumber and these are pre cut and ready to ship- wait, why on earth am I explaining myself to you vermin?" He pointed at Greaspit and his goons. "An why are you just standing there? Get them!"

The goons rushed forward and the mice met them half way.

"Modo, take care of that transporter!" Throttle yelled and tossed a goon into the nearest wall.

Modo nodded, took aim with his arm cannon, and took out the transporter. The blast that followed was so close it was almost enough to knock them off their feet. In this brief distraction a goon was able to bring a crowbar down hard on modos mechanical arm. Sparks flew and the grey mouse's eye gleamed. Grabbing the guy by the throat he pulled back is arm and sent the goon flying into Greaspit.

Elsewhere, Charley had just made it to the front of the line. She went to hand the tree farmer the red ticket when the faint sound of the blast made her pull her hand back. The others in line looked around in surprise. Charley simply closed her eyes and groaned.

"Um… I'll be right back." she told the farmer and shoved the ticket back into her pocket. She ducked out of line and at first started towards the direction of the blast but stopped suddenly and instead, sprinted over to her truck. She yanked open the passenger door and opened the glove box. Charleys hand went around the butt of a martian blaster and checking the safety, she quickly tucked it into her jacket. Modo had given it to her not too long ago. His arm cannon was all the firepower he needed, he had said. The guys would be surprised to know that she had been practicing with it every chance she got. She figured that if she was going to be using a blaster, she better be a good shot. Charley glanced around and again started down the main dirt path towards the far end of the lot.

_Never a dull moment…_

Charley followed the sounds coming from the barn and before she got too close she slowed and caught her breath at the edge of the field. Keeping to the shadows, Charley crept closer and circled the barn until she spotted a wooden ladder that was built into the back wall that lead to the open square door of the loft. She ducked under a window and paused to inspect the rungs. They looked old but the wood didn't look entirely dry rotted and the nails seemed secure. Charley started climbing, checking on the sturdiness of the ladder as she went. Once at the top she pulled herself up into the hayloft and tried her best not to go right into a coughing fit. The stacks of hay were dusty and full of cobwebs and as she made her way through it was hard not to sneeze. Looking ahead Charley could see that the loft didn't stretch the full length of the barn. She crouched and moved towards the edge of the loft. She carefully peeked over the edge and looked down onto the fight.

Below, Throttle ducked under a flying fist and called over to Vinnie, "You know, this is more fun with our bikes."

"No way Throttle. I love the full contact sports!" Vinnie answered. He was busy working out some frustration on one of the goons that had their slimy hands on Charley.

The brawl continued until suddenly Limburger shouted, "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The mice turned their attention to the Plutarkian and froze.

"Oh, Mama..." Modo said when he looked up. Limburger stood with Greaspit near an open doorway, a bazooka shook in Greaspits slippery grasp.

"How the hell did you get a rocket launcher?" Throttle asked.

"I want one!" Vinnie added. He looked more impressed than concerned.

Above them Charley was just as surprised to see that moronic grease monkey with such a devastating weapon. She slipped her hand into her jacket and slowly laid on her stomach. The goons below brought out weapons of their own and circled the mice. Her green eyes then went to Throttle. Vinnie and Modo looked around but Throttle kept his eyes on Limburger.

Charley pulled herself closer to the edge and took careful aim at greaspits big, oily hands. She knew that all Throttle needed was the slightest diversion. Charley steadied her hand and took a breath before expelling three quick shots, causing Greaspit to howl in pain and almost dropped the bazooka. The room erupted into chaos.

Throttle took two running steps forward and with his nuke kucks glowing, punched Greaspit and Limburger, sending them crashing through the wall and scrambling into the waiting limo. As Greaspit and Limburger made their escape, Charley quickly turned her fire on the goons, also disposing them of their blasters. The goons waste no time rushing after their boss and as the dust settled the mice looked around for the source of the gun fire.

Charley saved them the trouble and peeked her head further over the edge. "Guys, I'm up here!" she called.

Vinnie looked up and grinned. "Sweetheart! That was awesome! You are the most amazing woman in this universe, you know that?"

Charley blew him a kiss and laughed. "I'm just glad I could help you guys out for a change."

"How'd you learn to shoot like that?" Modo asked.

Charley shrugged and tucked the laser pistol back in her jacket before she climbed down the ladder to the ground floor. "I've been practicing." she said when she reached them. Vinnie stood staring at her in awe.

Charley laughed at his expression and took his hand. She pulled him towards the door. "Lets get that tree and head home. I don't think Limburger is going to cause any more trouble tonight. Plus, I have hay down my shirt and its really itchy."

Vinnie finally came back to his senses as they were making their way back through the tree lot. He tightened his grip on Charley's hand and pulled her up against him. He gave her a long hard kiss which Charley returned.

"You looked pretty good with that blaster, babe." Vinnie said when they pulled apart.

"Thanks." she answered with a smile. She took his hand again. "Now lets get home. I cant wait to see you three deal with that massive tree you picked out."

"You're not going to help?"

"No way. I wanted a cute little one. I'll be there for moral support, though. And by there I mean on the couch, in my pajamas with a glass of wine."

"Gee, Thanks."

"Anything for you, Vin." Charley said and sent him her sweetest, only slightly mocking, smile.

The mice waited by their bikes while Charley paid for the tree and had it netted. With Modos help the tree was placed on the back of Charleys truck and the foursome headed home, only a few hours later than expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Winter in ChiTown**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Once home, Charley tossed her keys on the counter and glanced at the answering machine which caught her attention with its blinking numbers. She tapped the play button.

"Charley, its Ben." Charley blinked in surprise. "I have two tickets to the Chicago Christmas charity ball and want you to be my plus one. I've called a few times now and haven't heard from you. I know it's been a few weeks since we went out but I know we could be great together if you would put in some actual effort." Charley scowled and punched the delete key with a huff of irritation.

The last time she had talked with Ben, he had all but chewed her out about cancelling yet another date before hanging up on her. And now he was berating her for not being interested in him?

There were two more messages, one a hang up and the third was from Ben again, " I didn't heard from you again so I drove by your place. "

_Was he insane?_

"You didn't give me much of a chance, did you?" There was malice in his voice she hadn't heard before.

She didn't have time to think to over before the phone rang again. Charley gave an exasperated sigh and answered the phone while she propped open the door to make room for the tree.

"Hello?" Charley said into the receiver.

"So, you decided to answer your phone. Should I be honored?" Ben's voiced dripped with sarcasm.

When she didn't reply he continued, "So about that party, should I pick you up around 7?"

"Listen, Ben, thanks from thinking of me but I need to tell you that I am.._.involved_ with someone else."

"You met someone already? Didn't waste any time, did you?"

She missed the easy, friendly tone she had been accustomed to.

"We have been close for years." she told him.

"And yet you dated me?"

"Ok, I'm done with this. Sorry if I hurt your feelings or whatever but please, don't call here anymore." Charley didn't give him a chance to reply by hanging up the phone.

"What a jerk." she mumbled and tossed the phone onto the couch.

"Who's a jerk?" Vinnie asked.

"Nobody, don't worry about it," She wasn't about to let Vinnie know that Ben was giving her a hard time.

After the guys somehow managed to get the tree in the door, with minimal breakage of limbs and lose of needles, Modo propped the tree up in the corner. The foursome quietly observed the behemoth of a tree until Vinnie spoke,

"Sure does look bigger inside, don't it?'

The three turned to look at the white mouse _with ya think?_ expressions.

"We have to chop off at least two or three feet before we get it in the stand or tits not going to fit." Throttle said.

"I'm gonna let you guys figure this one out." Charley remarked and instead, went upstairs to change into a black tank top and red pajama pants. While she was changing she heard the phone ring and made a dash for but heard Vinnie pick up before she was able to snatch it up.

Charley waited then exhaled with relief when she heard Vinnie say, "They hung up, probably wrong number. "

Coming back down, she stopped in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of cheap box wine and grabbed a few beers from the fridge. The long neck bottles clinked together when she sat them on the table. She sat back into the plush couch and tucked her feet up under her. Vinnie and Throttle were debating on the best way to cut away the excess tree.

"We have a saw in the garage," Throttle said.

"Don't bother. Throttle! I got it covered," Vinnie replied, proceeding to strike one of his flares and started to burn through the trunk when the bottom of the tree started to smoke then catch on fire.

"You don't use fire to burn through wood you dumbass!" Throttle yelled.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Vinnie shouted and kicked the smoking trunk. The extra section broke off and Vinnie stomped out the flames. Luckily the ashes only made a small stain on the floor.

Charley closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Next time use the damn saw! If you boys can't be merry and festive without making a huge mess, I am going to cancel Christmas."

Vinnie chuckled and shook his head. "What a grinch."

"Nuh-uh- this was all Vinnie." Modo said. He grabbed his beer and walked over to the stereo. "We need some tunes to decorate to."

"There should be a few of my Cds over there.," Charley said.

"No offence sweetheart but your taste in music sucks," Vinnie said as he crawled under the tree and helped Throttle guide the blackened trunk into the stand.

"Yeah? Well, looks like my taste in men isn't any better," Charley remarked.

"Ha!" Modo chuckled while browsing the collection of holiday cds.

"I like the Beatles," Throttle said in Charley's defense.

"Ok, well...the Beatles are different. Who doesn't like the Beatles?"

"I'm so glad you approve. "Charley said, dryly. Then added to Modo, "Look for the "Then to you' album. It's the Beatles Christmas record."

Soon the classic four part harmony drifted from the speakers. Once the tree was firmly in the stand Vinnie moved back to inspect his handiwork. He took a swig of his beer.

"Looking good. Ok, now we can take this netting off." Vinnie grabbed the scissors and began cutting the netting away from the tree.

Throttle and Modo glanced at each other and cautiously backed away.

Vinnie had just neared the top when the branches burst out from the containing netting and the long branches fluffed out, swallowing Vinnie up and knocking him into the wall. The three howled with laughter and the whole tree shook as Vinnie tried his best to escape. He finally crawled out from under the evergreen and stood; glaring at his friends who were only laughing harder now at the sight of him covered head to tail with pine needles.

Charley covered her mouth with her hand and tried her best to stifle the giggles when she got up and helped him brush off. "Well you said you didn't want a sparse tree."

Vinnie simply huffed and helped Charley begin snaking the strings of colored lights around the tree. Modo helped when they neared the top. Once the final string was tucked in-between the branches, Charley handed the star to Modo who carefully sat it on the highest point.

Throttle tilted his head, regarding the tree from his recliner where he was absently peeling the label from his Yeager bottle. "You did good, Vincent."

"I don't know why you guys ever doubt me." Vinnie stated, simply.

Modo rolled his eye and handed the extension cord to Charley who was the only one small enough to squeeze behind the entertainment center to the outlet. The tree burst into a rainbow of colors when the lights sprang to life.

"Awesome," Vinnie mused and draped an arm over Charley shoulders once she reappeared. "Now will you admit it? Best tree ever, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But lets face it, you were due to finally be right about something." Charley chuckled at her own smartass comment and turned around to start hanging Christmas balls when she spotted the white blue out the corner of her eye. Vinnie tackled her, luckily having enough sense to cradle her head when they hit the floor. He moved to support himself on his forearms, taking some of the weight of his body off her chest. Charley pushed against him but he wouldn't budge.

He tickled her neck when he spoke into her ear, "You almost hurt my feelings. You need to say you're sorry or I'm not moving. "

"That's fine. I'm pretty comfy."

Vinnie leaned his head down again, his voice soft and sweet, "Well if you're not going to apologize then…" his voice trailed off before he let out a huge belch right next to her ear.

"Vinnie! That's so gross!" Charley struggled but could not squirm out from under him.

Vinnie was laughing so hard he almost had tears. "Say you're sorry and I let you go."

"No way. Now get off before I hurt you."

"You? Hurt Me? That's funny babe. Now about that apology"

Charley cut him off with a stiff left hook that sent him flying. Well, maybe not flying but enough for her to scramble to her feet.

Throttle and Modo howled with laughter and even Vinnie had to grin. He sat up, rubbing his jaw.

"This is why I think this relationship they got going will work; Vinnie needs someone to keep him in line." Modo said with a laugh.

Charley looked down at Vinnie and offered her hand with a grin. "I warned you, didn't I?"

Vinnie took her hand and stood. "Kiss me and I won't retaliate."

"Ok but only cause I want to, not because I'm afraid of you Van Wham." Charley replied and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

While they hung the ornaments on the tree Charley saw Throttle watching her interaction with Vinnie and noticed for the first time in awhile, Throttles expression was quiet and lonely. This caused her to frown and set the balls down to regard her friends.

"Would you guys mind if Christmas came a little early this year?"

This peaked the guts interest.

"What do you mean, Charley?" Modo asked.

"Presents?" Asked Vinnie, excited.

Charley didn't answer but instead motioned the guys to follow her out into the garage. Charley led them to a small work table and reaching out, pulled a rag off a small electronic device. "Ta Da!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Is this Stokers old video comlink?' Modo asked.

"Yup. It took me longer than expected to repair it. Martian technology is a bit confusing but I finally got the wiring worked out."

Charley reached over and turned the device on. "I figured it would be easier being so far from home if you had a way to see and talk to everyone back on Mars."

"Wow. This is great, Charley." Modo said and wrapped her in a hug.

"And it works?" Throttle asked.

Charley nodded. "It should. I was able to talk to Stoke a few nights ago. The picture was kinda fuzzy but I was able to clean it up."

Charley looked at Throttle and pulled out the chair. "Try it out."

Throttle was quick to drop into the chair and reaching out, he sent out a signal to the Freedom Fighters home base.

"Let me know if there are any problems." Charley called to Throttle and ushered Modo and Vinnie back inside.

"I will Charley, Thanks."

Once inside, she, Modo, and Vinnie finished hanging the ornaments on and stepped back to inspect their work.

"Pretty awesome." Vinnie said and Modo and Charley had to agree.

Charley looked over her shoulder and saw Throttle coming back inside. "Perfect. I'll get everyone a refill in their drinks and cut the lights. I bet it's even better in the dark." She hummed along with the sweet music while she walked towards the kitchen and one happy looking tan mouse. She couldn't help but smile at his uplifted spirits. "Did it work?"

Throttle didn't immediately reply but instead reached out and pulled her into a dancing frame, swaying with the soothing holiday music.

"I'll take that as a yes. You didn't talk to a certain fiery general did you?" Charley asked with a laugh before he twirled her towards the kitchen and let go of her hand.

"Sure did. And the com worked fine. Thanks Charley-girl. I needed that."

"My pleasure." Charley called back from the fridge.

Throttle plopped back down in his chair and pulled up the footrest. "Your turn, buddy." He told Modo. "Rimfire wants to talk with ya."

Modo grinned and headed out to the garage, eager to speak with his "little" nephew.

Charley handed Throttle and Vinnie a chilled body and flipped off the lights. Vinnie pulled her down onto his lap from where he lay on the couch. Charley grabbed a blanket and rested her head back on Vinnies shoulder. The tree lights cast colorful shadows across the room. Eventually Modo joined them and the three soldiers and the petite mechanic settled into the sedate quiet for mere minutes before the ring of the phone rudely disturbing the silence.

Throttle, who was closest to the phone, answered on the second ring. "Hello?" The person did not answer right away.

Charley held her breath.

"Who is this?" The man asked.

Throttle did not appreciate his tone. "Who is _this_?" Throttle countered.

Ben did not miss that this was a different male voice than answered Charleys phone earlier. "Two different guys answering her phone on the same night? Classy. I know she's there, put Charley on the phone. "

Throttle gritted his teeth. "I really don't think she wants to talk with you. Call this number again and we're going to have a problem." Throttle hung up abruptly and sent Charley a look.

"What was that about?" Vinnie asked. Charley felt the tension that filled his body.

She bit her bottom lip under Throttles questioning stare. Charley reached out for the phone and checked the number.

"Ben," she said with a sigh and set the phone on the coffee table.

"What the hell did he want?" Vinnie asked.

Charley sat up to look at Vinnie and placed a hand on his chest, then tossed a glance to Modo who looked at her with questioning concern.

"I don't know what he wants, exactly. I haven't seen or heard from him in a few weeks until recently so I don't know what has him calling again."

"I can tell you what he wants, sweetheart." Vinnie almost growled.

"He didn't sound very friendly." Throttle said.

"Maybe we should pay him a visit?" Modo suggested and cracked his knuckles. "Ask him his intentions?"

"No. Please, he's not worth the trouble. I don't know where this attitude is coming from but I'm not concerned about it." Charley squeezed Vinnies hand. "I'll ignore him and hopefully get the point." she continued again quickly before Vinnie could respond. "And if he doesn't, then we'll deal with it then."

The three mice did not look convinced but dropped the subject, for now.

A little while later, Modo and Throttle stood and stretched. Charley appeared to be asleep so Throttle kept his voice down when he spoke to Vinnie. "We're heading home."

"I'll catch up with you guys later." He flashed a grin and a wink. "Probably tomorrow, if you know what I mean."

Modo groaned and shook his head and Throttle rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Later Vin."

"See ya bros."

Vinnie looked down at the young beauty pressed against him and couldn't resist kissing her forehead. He was surprised when Charley, who apparently was not asleep, turned around and pressed a kiss to his lips. Vinnie parted his lips when Charley ran her tongue over his buck teeth and deepened the kiss. Vinnie shifted under her to lay flat on his back when Charley turned over to straddle his lap.

"Mmm…thought you were asleep," Vinnie mumbled against her lips.

Charley pulled back and grinned. "I can go back to sleep if you'd rather-"

Vinnies insistent lips claimed hers before she could finish.

His hands roamed over her back and under the tank top. She shivered under his touch and shifted closer, sitting fully in his lap, extracting a low moan from her mouse. She loved that sound, and hoped to hear it again and again. She rolled her hips, pressing against the growing bulge in his pants and was rewarded with another groan.

The way Vinnies breath turned harsh enchanted her. Especially in this position, her body pinning his to the couch, she felt a shudder of feminine power she hadn't felt in ages. It was empowering and wonderful, every part of her coming alive.

His soft hands splayed across her thighs, sliding up to settle on the swell of her hips. Vinnie wrapped a hand behind her neck and pulled her down for another fiery kiss.

Vinnie held her tight against him but she soon pulled back and rubbed her collarbone. "These need to come off." Charley said and unbuckled his bandoleers. Vinnie sat up, shrugged them off, and dropped them on the floor. Charley slid her hands up his chest to grasp his shoulders, pressing herself against him again.

Vinnie marveled at the feeling of her smooth, furless skin, his hands drifting up her sides to cover her breasts, gently massaging them with his strong hands.

Charley moaned against his lips and her fingers ran slowly over his chiseled abs. The hungry kiss continued for some time, Charley throwing gas on the fire with the slow rolling of her hips.

Vinnie moved thumbs up under the bra straps and tugged them down her arms. Then reaching behind her, undid the bra with one deft move, the garment tossed on the collection of clothing on the floor.

"Love this… your skin," Vinnie whispered, dotting kisses along her collarbone. "So smooth and soft… You're a perfect ten, doll. _Perfect_."

Vinnie added his fingerless gloves, wanting no barrier between his touch and Charley's incredible body. Vinnie sat up and ran his hands up her back and drew her lovely neck closer to his lips. Charley looked like she wanted to say something but a whimper was all she could muster.

Charleys head tilted back and her eyes drifted shut when he began to trail kisses along her jaw bone and down her neck. She gasped when his kisses finally claimed a hard nipple. He toyed with her, showing equal attention to both breasts, his hands rubbing circles into her thighs.

Charley trembled under Vinnie's attentions. "Vinnie…" She said breathlessly. Her soft hands wandered over his body again and she shifted back slightly to get her hand down between them. He groaned against her chest when she traced the outline of his bulge. She drew his lips back to hers as she unbuckled and unzipped his pants. Pulling him free, she wrapped her hand around him and brought her thumb up the underside of his length, a move that almost made his eyes roll back into his head. She leaned into him and caught his eye. A naughty smile crossed over her lips and her voice was low.

"I have an early Christmas present to you too, handsome."

He ran his hands down to cup her ass, giving them a hard squeeze. "That sounds very promising, babe." he nipped at her neck and grinned against her at the sounds of her laugh. Charley slid back until she was settled on the floor at his feet. She tugged off his boots then removed his and her remaining clothing. Vinnies head rolled back the moment she took him into her hand again. She gave a few slow pumps before taking him into her hot mouth. Vinnie was overcome with the sensation of her warm, wet mouth and suction that enveloped him. His fingers curled into the blanket and his hips moved up to meet her.

A whimper hissed through his teeth.

"Holy …I….Charley...never…had….you gottaa_aahhh_….!" His eyes squeezed shut and Vinnie tried his best to keep some control. The thought alone that this was actually happening was, in itself, almost too much.

The fact that is was Charley who with him. Charley, the woman that had invaded every thought and dream.

Charley chuckled around him, glad he was enjoying himself.

She played, she nibbled, she bathed him with her tongue.

Vinnie threaded his fingers through Charleys hair, massaging her scalp lovingly as he sputtered her praises.

"Gods, so warm…._gahh…_you…..y-you're amazing…"Vinnies eyes closed again and groaned when she took him further into her mouth, her hand at his base squeezing in time with her mouths efforts. "So good, _so goooood."_

Charley giggled around him again and his entire body shuddered at the vibrations. She took him in further, her throat muscles tightening around him when she suppressed her gag reflex. The way his body tightened and the helpless whimpers rushing through him were worth any discomfort.

"Charley….sweethea_aaooohhhh_…you gotta…" Vinnie stopped and panted, his hands falling to her shoulders. "Stop or this is gonna end way too quick." he sucked in a quick breath.

Charley moved back up to sit on his lap, her knees resting on either side of his thighs. "New experience for ya Vin?"

His reply was punctuated with kisses along her throat. "You. Are. Incredible." Vinnie moaned against her neck, his hands running over her thighs. "Oh yeah- our teeth would get in the way. "

One hand slid across the smooth skin of her thigh and coaxed a harsh cry from Charley when he slid the side of his palm against her slick flesh. He grinned and dropped soft kisses down the side of her neck as he massaged her intimately.

Charley shuddered and clamped her hands down on his shoulders, her body shuddering hard at his ministrations.

Charley was breathing harshly when she drew his face up to kiss him. She reached down between them again then raised up to press him against her opening. "Now you'll understand when I say that I have some high expectations," Charley said breathlessly. She was attempting to sound more in control. "You speak very highly of yourself."

"Wait…should we…," he panted against her, struggling to hold on to a coherent thought.

"Protection. On it."

"Will it… is that enough?"

Charley shrugged against him, her body throbbing with need. "Has been before. I know we're…_different_ but.."

Vinnie nodded, his fingers sliding up to caress the sensitive under swell of her breasts. "You're ok?"

Charley nodded and looped her arms around his neck. "But if you're not _up_ for it…"

Vinnie growled low in his throat and tilted his hips up to push a few inches inside her warm body. "I'm up for anything, baby." And with that he gripped her hips again and pulled her roughly down onto his erection, banishing the teasing look from her face. Both gasped and clung to the other.

A sharp cry burst past her lips and Charley gasped harshly. She tossed her head back, her hands pressed against his chest. Her entire body trembled, feeling coursing through every part of her. They had barely moved and already, she was all but overwhelmed.

Vinnie panted under her. "Charley…._sweetheart_, did I…did I hurt you? I…"

Charley blinked and shook her head erratically, dipping to trail kisses across his jaw. "No…you feel…._oh god."_

Vinnie nodded and kissed her, his hands kneading her thighs.

"Gods, I've wanted this for so long. Wanted you…" he said.

"You got me." Charley replied breathlessly. Her lips met his again and soon his hands moved to her hips, helping her lift off his lap just to moan into her mouth when her body fell again, welcoming him back in her warmth.

Charley moved over him in long languid strokes, developing a natural rhythm. Vinnie looked up into Charley's beautiful face, the soft glow of the tree lights highlighting the silky tresses that fell down her bare back and over his hands. _I can't believe this is finally happening. _Her hands gripped his shoulders and she bit down on her bottom lip, not even trying to stifle her moans of pleasure.

"God…Vinnie!" she rested her forehead against his before sweeping him into another deep kiss.

The pace and intensity quickened. "Mmm…you feel so good…" Vinnie mumbled against her lips. "Are you ok?"

She nodded hurriedly in agreement. "Yes…good…_goood_…"

Time stopped and the world around them ceased to exist. For a time there was only them. His strong body surging into her; she clinging to him with desperation.

Charley wrapped her arms around his neck as her whole body shuttered when he moved a hand down to rub hard circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves. The action had Charleys body arching against him, her head throw back and Vinnie took the opportunity to run his tongue over the soft skin of her neck.

The house was dark and quiet around them, the only sounds heard were their shared whimpers and moans, and the illicit sounds of their bodies warring each other.

Vinnie ran his hands down her back again to cup her ass, guiding her up and down his length. Charley trembled in his lap and clenched those hidden muscles, encouraging a long moan to rumble past his lips.

The intensity of his gaze was intoxicating. Never in her life had anyone ever looked at her like that. Like she was Aphrodite herself, fallen from Heaven and into his lap.

She knew just by the way his muscles tightened around her that he wasn't going to last. Not with her squeezing him so sweetly, welcoming him over and over again into her tight depths. She felt him trembling, ready to tumble over that edge but unwilling to reach that pinnacle without her.

When this fingers between them resumed their rough caresses, it was over. That was all it took. Another rough kiss and suddenly Charley was coming hard. She yelled out his name and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as she was pushed over the edge and tumbled into ecstasy. Pleasure rocked through her being, every nerve she had overcome with pleasure. Her body tightened impossibly around him, and she cried out again when she felt him shudder and explode within her. She dropped her forehead to his shoulder and moaned in encouragement.

They kept the steady rhythm, gradually slowing the tempo and clung together as they rode out the waves of pure ecstasy together. Finally they sat intertwined and gasping for air. Charley's head rested on his shoulder and she tried to slow her erratic breathing. Vinnie ran his finger times up and down her spine and pressed a kiss into her hair. Charley eventually sat up and they shared a slow, lazy kiss before meeting his gaze.

With a content, sleepy smile she said, "Wow."

"I think wow is a serious understatement, doll." he wore the same satisfied expression.

Mmhmm." Charley replied and slowly got up, her legs a bit unsteady. She reached out her hands and drew him up off the couch. "Bedroom?" she suggested.

Vinnie nodded and followed his biker beauty. "Hope you're not tired yet, babe. I've been wanting to taste every inch of that amazing body of yours." He tugged her close and buried his face in her hair.

Charley smiled. "Then lets- " They had just mounted the stairs when the phone interrupted her. Charley was quick to grab the receiver and glancing at the caller id, she yanked the cord out of the wall.

"Mr. cant take a friggin' hint?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"Forget about it." she ran her hands over his chest. "Please?"

Vinnie reluctantly huffed, "Fine, but we're talking about this tomorrow." Then allowed Charley to lead him up and into the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Winter in Chi-Town

By: RockNRide

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Charley could see the first rays of sunshine brushing the sky through the window as dawn approached. She yawned and snuggled up closer to Vinnie. Their first night together was a sleepless one; they'd made love for what felt like hours and spent an equal amount of time joking and talking.

They talked about small things, big things, and everything in between.

For two beings that had grown up on entirely different planets, they found that their lives were very similar. Both had dealt with a controlling father and had lost their mother early in their youth.

And when Vinnie entertained her with stories of the boys' younger years, Charley could match him with her own recounts of insane college pranks and road trips that were doomed from the start.

Charley turned over onto her stomach to look down into Vinnie's face. She smiled and brushed her fingertips over his soft cheek and the cool metal of his mask.

Vinnie tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"So hard not to stare, eh, babe?"

Charley laughed and dropped her forehead to his shoulder. He was incorrigible.

"No. I was just thinking that its wild how much your life can change in only 24 hours."

"Crazy, ain't it?" Vinnie said and brushed a kiss to her lips. He pulled back. "You mean for the better, right?"

Charley chuckled softly and nodded, moving to rest her head back on his shoulder and draped her arm over his waist.

"Do you really miss Mars?" she asked after a time.

"I wouldn't say I really miss it but yeah, occasionally I miss being there. Mostly because that's where I grew up. Its my home, you know? But, really, I am pretty happy right where I am. Don't worry, sweetheart. You're not getting rid of me any time soon, if I have anything to say about it."

"And if you don't?" Charley picked up her head to look at him.

"Then I guess I'll have to drag you with me. Lets not worry about Mars or anything else right now, ok? I love you, sweetheart and I'm not going anywhere. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, you know that?"

He could be so sweet when he wasn't being a jackass. Charley kissed him softly.

"I love you, too. Nobody can make me feel the way you do…and I don't  
just mean incredibly frustrated."

"Hey!" Vinnie objected.

"But safe and loved."

"Forever, sweetheart."

Charley let out a sigh of contentment and finally surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Vinnie blinked his eyes open and stretched, accidentally disturbing Charley who was still pressed against him. If Vinnie was ever sure about anything in his life it was that he could wake up like this till the end of his days and never ask for anything more.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Morning." Charley mumbled. She rolled over and rubbed her tired eyes. "What time is it?"

Vinnie glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "9:40. Why? Gotta hot date?"

"Yes, actually. With two tall, furry, and sexy heroes."

Vinnie sighed. "That was so not the correct answer, Charley-girl. You were supposed to say…well, I don't know what exactly but something that would have stroked my ego."

Charley rolled her eyes. " I don't think you need my help with that Vin. You do a pretty good job yourself." She went to crawl out of bed but Vinnie pulled her back against his chest.

"Throttle and Modo are gonna be here soon for breakfast. I swear you fur balls are going to eat me out of house and home."

"But you make the best dogs in town."

Charley gave an unladylike snort and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm the master of boiling water."

Vinnie simply laughed and moved in to place a kiss onto the hollow of her throat.

"Vinnie, I have to get up." She halfheartedly tried to push him away.

He trailed light kisses along her jaw and neck. "Hmm?" he mumbled.

Her hand came up to cup his cheek and her eyes started to drift closed. "Okay. Two minutes and then I have to get in the shower and you need to -"

"Join you?" he interrupted and nuzzled her neck.

Charley sucked in a quick breath, momentarily distracted when his tail began to slowly run up her leg and thigh. Her small whimper against his lips caused a growl to rumble low in his throat and his arms to tighten around her.

"N…no…" Charley started but Vinnie silenced her with another kiss and his velvet fingertips danced up her spine. Her whole body shivered under his touch and Charley had to resist the need to straddle his waist. When the need for oxygen broke them apart Charley scooted back and placed a hand on his chest. "You need to get your clothes from downstairs. You can have the shower after me. And make sure you wipe down the tub after, ok?"

"Whatever you say Charley-girl." He moved in for another kiss. Charley met him half way and once they parted she slid out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Vinnie was back in the bed by the time she was done her shower but at least he'd gotten his pants.

His eyes naturally locked onto her when she exited the steam filled bathroom in a pair of jeans and a bra which just so happened to be the exact shade of red as his bike. He watched, transfixed while she went moved about the room. It wasn't until she slipped the black fitted t-shirt over her head and spoiled his fun, that Vinnie reluctantly got up and showered.

Charley heard the garage doors closing when she was headed downstairs. Vinnie was coming down behind her when Throttle came in.

"Interesting night?" Throttle asked and couldn't help but smirk.

Charley shrugged and tried to appear nonchalant.

Throttle looked to Vinnie who was behind Charley, where he was nodding enthusiastically and looking extremely smug. Throttle struggled to keep a straight face but his comrade tempted Throttles resolve when he made a few…questionable gestures.

When Throttle cracked a grin Charley looked back over her shoulder to where Vinnie was still showboating behind her. "Vinnie!" she yelled, suddenly mortified.

"What?" Vinnie valiantly attempted to wipe the mischievous smile off his face. "I was paying you a compliment! Last night was incredible, doll."

"Well I hope you have a good memory in that thick head of yours cause you might not have another one!" Charley spun and moved off swiftly.

"Sweetheart!" Vinnie called and follower after her into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Modo asked when he had joined Throttle.

"Vinnie being Vinnie. I swear, that boys foot likes to live in his mouth."

"Ain't that the truth."

* * *

After breakfast the guys headed out to investigate a suspicious warehouse across town and Charley took the opportunity to get some actual work done. She had gotten as far as she could on the old chopper she was restoring for a long time customer when she noticed she was missing a part.

Her favorite bike shop was just a few blocks from the garage and luckily, they had the part she needed. She was in and out within a few minutes and was fishing around in her purse for her keys when she looked up and stopped short. Ben was leaning casually against the drivers side door of her truck.

"Did you follow me here?" She asked, coolly.

Ben straightened and approached her. "No. I was driving past and recognized your truck. Decided to stop and say hello. I've been thinking about you."

"Yeah, I noticed but you're really not taking the hint." Charley said and stepped around him to head for the truck.

"What's your hurry? Can't take a few minutes to talk to a friend?"

Ben reached out and grabbed her wrist, which Charley pulled away from instantly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Like I said, I've been thinking about you," he said and reached out to run a hand down her arm.

Charley moved to shrug him off and take a step back but his fingers curled around her bicep and momentarily halted her retreat.

She yanked her arm back and glared. "Well, I'm sorry but the way you're acting… its making me very uncomfortable."

Ben's expression didn't change, the smirk still on his lips.

"This is done. Call me rude or…bitchy…whatever but the whole 'lets just be friends' is off the table. Don't call me, don't come near the shop and honestly, if you try and touch me again, we're going to have a serious problem."

"See, I think you just didn't give me a chance. Have dinner with me, we can talk all this out."

"Absolutely not," Charley said and shook her head adamantly. "I mean it Ben, leave me alone."

She started hastily towards her truck but Ben stepped in front of her again. This time she didn't give herself time to think. Her right arm cocked back and her fist connected with the hard bone of his jaw. Pain shot through her hand and up her arm but she didn't pause. Ben stubled a step back, probably more from the shock than actual pain, but it was enough to give Charley a good head start to her truck.

"See ya around Charley!" Ben called after her.

"God, I hope not." She mumbled to herself and locked her doors before pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

It was a good six blocks before Charley noticed her knuckles were white and the iron grip she had on her steering wheel was slowly drawing the feeling out of her fingers.

She unclenched with her fingers winced at the stiffness of her right hand. How do the guys throw punches like they do and not almost break their hand every time? There were a few shallow abrasions across her knuckles and the joints still stung from the force of hitting Ben, even though it had been extremely satisfying.

Charley agonized over what to do about this new situation and whether or not to involve the boys for much of her ride home, even needing to add an extra stop if only to give herself a little more time to settle her nerves and get herself together.

* * *

When she finally pulled into the garage she saw that the guys were already there. Charley tossed the new bike part onto a nearby workbench and grabbed the grocery store bags out of the cab of her truck before heading inside. She had just opened the door with she was hit with a football which knocked the bags she was carrying completely out of her hands.

"Guys! I said not in the house!" Give them an entire scoreboard and playing field and they still decide to tear through her small home.

"Sorry, Charley," They mumbled.

Vinnie stopped a rolling can of whipped cream with his foot. He picked it up and grinned at Charley. "Have something special planned for later, sweetheart?"

Charley plucked it out of his hands and headed for the kitchen. "No furbrain. Its for the ice cream."

Vinnie frowned at first but then smiled. "Ice cream?"

"Ice cream." she affirmed.

The others followed her into the kitchen, like she knew they would, and Charley laid out the ice cream, bowls, and all the fixin's.

In the mist of building their sundae concoctions, Vinnie reached over and grasped Charleys injured hand. "Sweetheart, what-"

Charley gulped and hastily yanked back her hand. "Fine. It's fine. I… banged it getting something out of my truck." She glanced around, desperate for a distraction and spying the cherries, got an idea.

"Want to see a cool trick?"

Vinnie, who had been studying her hand paused and raised a brow, looking at her quizzically. "Huh?"

"A trick. With the cherries," she said with a wink.

She had all three of their attentions when she dipped one of the cherries in the chocolate syrup and popped it into her mouth, stem and all. The guys watched with interest. There was something almost mesmerizing with whatever she was doing with her mouth. Her tongue peeked out to lick the excess syrup from her bottom lip then pulled the knotted cherry stem from her lips.

Modos throat visibly moved when he swallowed. Throttle cleared his throat and Vinnie grinned so big his face hurt. Not saying anything, Charley grinned, grabbed her ice cream and went out to claim a seat on the couch. The guys soon joined her and Vinnie started flipping through the channels on the TV.

"There is officially nothing on." Vinnie stated once he rounded the channels the second time. He stood and grabbed the football, tossing it from hand to hand. "Wanna finish our game?"

"Do it and I'll tie your tail in a knot." Charley said.

"Charley knew just how dangerous three bored martian mice could be and since they didn't look like they had any attention to head off and entertain themselves, Charley looked around for something to occupy their time. And truth be told, she was awfully bored herself. The altercation with Ben was still bothering her and could use a distraction.

Charley ended up digging through the drawer of the end table until she found the deck of cards.  
"Poker? It's a nice quiet game."

Vinnie looked ready to respond but Charley cut him off with a look. "A nice and quiet game, right?" The boys nodded.

Because no of them really had any money to play with, they decided to use the M&Ms that Charley bought for the sundaes as the poker 'chips'. A flaw in the idea was discovered when the foursome ended up eating them all before the second hand was even dealt. Monopoly was next on the list but that also ended fairly quickly when Vinnie was accused of cheating and the game board and pieces were sent flying when he was relived of his duties as the banker.

Charley surveyed Vinnie cleaning up the mess, settling her hands on her hips and feeling an awful lot like a kindergarten teacher. "Let get out of here." She said. "Let me put a few more layers on and we'll go sledding."

While the guys picked up the wayward game pieces Charley got changed into more suitable winter clothing. She envied the guys with their fur when she pulled a heavy hoodie on and grabbed her heavy jacket. They headed out to the garage and strapped the sleds from the garage to the bikes.

Charley pulled on her gloves and settled on the red racer behind Vinnie. She couldn't help but smile when she felt his tail wrap protectively around her waist. Charley wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned against his warm back. Riding behind Vinnie was always a thrill and now that they were closer than ever before, she finally was able to trail her fingers along the muscles of his stomach and toned sides; things she had been itching to do since forever.

* * *

Charley stood at the top of the hill with her hands on her hips, watching the guys roughhousing below and smiled. She was a pretty lucky girl, she decided. She had a roof over her head, close friends she loved dearly, and a guy she loved that would do just about anything for her. Her eyes lingered on Vinnie and basked in the warm, lightheaded feeling she had been getting whenever she thought about him lately.

If someone would have told her those years ago that she would end up completely and hopelessly in love with the white mouse she would have never believed it. Yet, even before she had fully surrendered to the fact that she loved him, they had always had a special connection that was different from her bonds with Throttle and Modo.

From the start Vinnie had been able to push her buttons, be it the ones that made her want to kiss him to the ones that made her want to cover his mouth with duct tape. The time they had spent together last night only deepened their strong connection and Charley had relished in discovering his many hidden talents. The energetic mouse had stamina but Charley gave as good as she got. Her cheeks flushed even now at the memories. It had been the most intense, passionate, and pleasurable night in all her twenty-something years. She was beginning to be unable to fathom her life without him.

Vinnie looked up in her direction and seeing her watching him, he flashed his trademark grin and flexed into a few different body builder posses. Charley rolled her eyes and shook her head but discreetly enjoyed watching the hard muscles bunch and stretch over his near perfect body. She beckoned him with a smile.

Vinnie dropped the sled once he made it back to the top of the hill and reached out to grasp her hips and pull her against him.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to touch you." Charley said and blinked, surprised she actually said that out loud. What was this mouse doing to her? Her arms moved up and circled his neck.

"Can't argue with that." Vinnie said and leaned down to kiss her. She stayed in his embrace when the kiss ended and buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. Traces of leather, motor  
oil, and the faint musky smell that was uniquely Vinnie filled her senses.

Vinnie held her close and pressed a kiss into her hair, "Love you, sweetheart." he never thought those words would tumble through his lips  
so easily.

"Love you, too." she answered and moved back to grab the sled. She got a running start and flopped onto her stomach, sending the sled flying down the hill.

"Heads up!" Charley yelled to Modo who was just getting to his feet at the bottom of the hill. Charley tried to lean to the side to turn the speeding sled away from the grey mouse but it was too little, too late.

Charley ducked her head and closed her eyes right before the sled totally knocked Modos feet out from under him. The impact sent Charley off the sled and she, Modo, and the sled landed in a heap a few feet away.

Charley rolled over onto her stomach laughing so hard her face hurt. "You ok, Modo?"

"You're dangerous on that thing Charley."

"Well you weren't looking where you were going."

After another hour even the guys were starting to be bothered by the freezing temperatures.

They strapped the sleds back onto the bikes and it was almost midnight before they were back at the garage.

Throttle unhooked the sleds and helped Charley stack them back in the rack.

Throttle remounted his bike. "Its getting' late. We're heading out." He and Modo looked at Vinnie questionably.

"Do ya really have to ask bros?" Vinnie asked.

Throttle shook his head . "See ya tomorrow you two."

"Night Charley-ma'am."

"Night Modo. "

Charley and Vinnie waved to their departing comrades and Vinnie closed and locked the doors.

"You could have headed back with the guys. We aren't joined at the hip you know."

"Sleeping at the drafty scoreboard with Modo snoring all night or sharing a bed with you? No contest, babe. But..if ya really want me to go…" He moved towards his bike but Charley grabbed his arm.

"No." She chuckled then kissed him. "I want you to stay. I just didn't want to sound so needy."

"Its ok sweetheart. I'm like a drug; very hard to give up once you're hooked."

Charley rolled her eyes even though she secretly agreed with him.

Once inside, Charley hung her snow covered jacked up to dry and kicked off her boots. She moved to the laundry room and started to peel off her wet, snow covered clothes and tossed them in the washer, leaving her in her bra and underwear.

"Vinnie!" she called to him. "Bring me your wet clothes and I'll stick them in with mine."

He appeared shortly after in a pair of his sweatpants, a hole cut out for his tail, and handed his pants and bandanna to Charley who added them to the load and started to washer. Vinnie's eyes ran over the soft valleys and curves of her body which he was now intimately acquainted with. She turned and a smile touched her lips.

"What?" she asked.

He reached out, running his thumb over her hip bone. "You're gorgeous."

She blushed, never thinking herself anything but a tomboy. "Well, you're not bad on the eyes either, handsome. Always thought so."

"Oh yeah?" Vinnie asked.

"Yup. " Charley said and ran her hands up his chest to his neck, his fur so soft and short that it felt like velvet under her fingers. "I was afraid if I told you that your head would get so big you wouldn't be able to walk."

"Ha." he said mockingly. He looked down at her. "Tell me you love me."

Charley raised a brow then smiled. "I love you."

"I will never get tired of hearing that."

Charley's heart fluttered. "Ready for bed?"

"Bed? The night is still young sweetheart." he said and pulled her  
closer.

"I didn't say anything about sleeping." She replied with a mischievous smile. "Did I?"

"I like your way of thinking."

"Thought you might."

Charley yelped when Vinnie tossed her over his shoulder and headed upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Winter in ChiTown**

By: RockNRide

Notes: Many thanks to QueenGalaxia. I love her work and this picture got me back into writing this fic. This is the Vinnie and Charley that run through my brain.

?q=vinnie+charley#/d7p0nt

* * *

Charley glanced at the clock when she woke the next morning and groaned. Morning already. The traces of frost on her bedroom windows didn't make getting out of bed any more appealing. She yawned, wanting nothing more than to settle back against Vinnies warm body, pull the covers up over them and shut out the day. Charley closed her eyes and gave herself ten more minutes before forcing herself to climb out of bed.

There were a few things that she had been putting off for the past week and if she didn't get out to make a deposit today, she was going to be in some trouble with the not so friendly folks at the Chicago National bank. Not wanting to wake Vinnie, Charley got dressed quietly and bent to brush a light kiss against his cheek. She made a quick stop in the kitchen for some coffee then was out the door.

Surprisingly, there wasn't much of a line at the bank and was in and out quickly. Charley paused on her way out to drop a bill and some loose change in the Salvation Army donation box, nodding with a smile to the pathetic excuse for a Santa.

Her luck at the bank did not accompany her on her other errands and it was early afternoon before she finally headed for home. She was half way home when the truck suddenly began pulling to the right.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Charley groaned in irritation and carefully maneuvered the truck onto the shoulder of the road. She hopped out and confirmed her suspicion; the right front tire was completely flat.

Charley paused and glanced up and down the street. This wasn't the part of town she wanted to spend much time in. Charley was born and raised in Chicago and knew this city like the back of her hand. And while she'd like to think she was more capable than most girls, mostly because she often found herself in dangerous situations, any Chicagoian knew that the downtown slums were bad news. Her known association with the Biker Mice only added to the danger.

Good thing she was good with a tire iron.

She worked quickly, throwing glances over her shoulder and keeping an eye on the shady characters there on the corner.

The new tire was on shortly and Charley was dropping the jack back into the tool box when she spotted the familiar purple limo heading down the street. _"Wonder what he's up to…?" _she thought. A sound distracted her from the Plutarkians vehicle. She turned to investigate then there was nothing but darkness.

The world came back to her slowly. Charley struggled out of the dense fog of her brain and soon her eyes were fluttering open, waking disoriented and with the worst headache of her life. Once her vision sharpened and the fogginess started to recede, Charley bolted up, the move causing the room to spin. Charley closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before trying again and slowly took in her surroundings.

She was in a basement. A basement she'd never seen before and with no idea how the hell she had gotten here. _"This is definitely not Limburger tower," _she thought.

It appeared that she was alone in the space that consisted of four bare walls, what looked like a small bathroom, and the mattress she was currently sitting on. Charley shook her head and worried her bottom lip between her teeth, and tried to recall the past few hours.

_I remember going to the bank…hardware store…Limburger? Had she seen Limburger? _

Charley sighed in frustration and brought her knees to her chest. She'd have to hope her memory cleared when the throbbing in her head subsided.

As it was, her head hurt like hell and when she reached up to investigate, she found a new cut and a nasty lump near her temple. . Most of the trail of blood was dry but when she dropped her hand her fingertips were tinged with red.

After verifying that all her parts were sore but in working order, got to looking for a way out. Things did not look promising. There wasn't a single window and the only exit to be seen was the door at the top of the steps. It didn't look like a normal door but instead looked incredibly heavy and metal that made the space feel more like a bomb shelter than a basement. Odds of the door being unlocked were slim to none but nevertheless Charley cautiously crept up the stairs.

She reached out and grasped the door handle and no surprise there, it was locked and unmoving. Charley pressed an ear against the door and listened but couldn't hear a thing. She caught her lip between her teeth again and moved back down to poke around in the small bathroom.

The bathroom was small and contained a toilet, sink, and rusted mirrored medicine cabinet. Charley glanced at her refection in the dirty glass confirming that she not only felt like hell, she looked it. She turned her head slightly, looking at her cut and the trail of dried blood that ran down past her ear. Using the sink, Charley wet her fingers and rubbed away the red stain. The cut itself was not that deep and appeared to had stopped bleeding for the most part so she was careful not to mess with it.

Grasping the mirror, she pulled the cabinet open. Inside was an almost empty tube of tooth paste, small sliver of soap ,and an empty pill bottle. Charley squinted her eyes, trying to read the name on the bottle in the dimly lit powder room."Benjamin Miller," she read aloud then gasped in absolute shock.

The pill bottle dropped into the sink and Charley rubbed her temples then winced, remembering the bump on the head. She still didn't remember how that had happened.

Ben, obviously, but she was still floored.

Ben had seriously upped the creep factor in the last week but kidnapping?

Never in her time she had spent with him did she get the impression he would do something like this. In that moment she, for the first time ever, wished she was locked in Limburger Tower.

There was no lock on the bathroom door but Charley closed the door slid to the floor, resting her back against it.

She had been to Bens before but she couldn't be sure she was even in his house. She hadn't remembered seeing the oversized door and it was hard to miss. She buried her face in her knees but refused to let herself had been kidnapped and taken hostage more times than she would like to remember but this time it felt completely different. This was a new, terrifying experience. Usually it was Limburger or one of his hired baddies who snatched her to serve as bait for her boys. And even though she respected the danger she was in on those occasions, with Limburger you knew what to expect. Ben on the other hand was totally unpredictable.

"_How the hell am I going to get out of this one?" She thought. "Vinnie and the guys don't know where I am. Hell, I don't even know where I am." _The thought all too knew the smart thing to do was to try coming up with some sort of plan but she had so much running through her head it was hard to think clearly. Moments later the sound of the door scraping across the floor made her jump out of her skin. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and she tried her best to steady her breathing, the sound of footsteps descending the stairs ringing in her ear.

Charley closed her eyes and forced herself to take a few deep breaths. It took a few moments but was able to get some control over her racing heart and channel her fear into anger.

She was not gong to cower, hidden in the bathroom. Charley got to her feet and pulled open the door, green eyes blazing with anger when she met Bens stare.

"So sleeping beauty is awake." Ben said, stopping in front of her.

Her hands balled into fists at her sides and pure hate rolled off her in waves.

"What the hell is this?" Charley asked. By some miracle she was able to keep her voice from cracking.

"Just what it looks like."

Charley waited, expecting him to elaborate but he simply looked at her, ready to gauge her reaction.

"So, you mean you're a sick bastard who decided to kidnap and lock me in a basement 'cause I wouldn't return your phone calls?" Charley asked, settling her hands on her hips.

Ben chuckled. "I wouldn't have put it that way but yeah, that's the jest of it." Ben moved towards her and Charley backed up trying to keep distance between them but the wall behind her soon halted her retreat.

"You could have killed me."

"Yeah, but I didn't," Ben smiled at her. "You don't have to act so brave, Charley. You must be terrified."

Charley took a breath and valiantly raised her chin. "I am _not_ afraid of you."

The smile didn't dissipate. "I think you are," Ben said. As to prove his point, he suddenly raised a hand and chuckled when Charley unwillingly gasped and flinched.

She pressed herself against the wall and anger flared in her eyes.

Ben smiled in answer and stepped in close. He reached up and ran his fingers down her cheek and over her neck.

"I'm quite the catch, you know. You wouldn't give me a chance to help you realize that…"

Charley laughed bitterly. "And what, you thought you'd show me what an amazing man you are by knocking me out and locking me up in a basement? You must be out of your goddamn mind."

"Hey, I tried the whole wine and dine, didn't I? You gave me no choice, Charley. Couldn't even find the time for a nice talk."

Charley refused to meet his eyes, instead her eyes were locked on the half open door.

Ben followed her stare over his shoulder. "Looks like a bit overkill, huh? The guy I bought the house from was kinda crazy. He thought aliens, the government, something like that was after him. He made this a safe room. Completely sealed. Not much getting through that door. Remember the work shed?"

She remembered Ben pointing out the garage that sat at the end of his property, nestled in the woods down a short foot trail out back the only time she was in his house. He lived a good forty minutes from the Last Chance; out of the city to where the suburban crawl ended with open farm land.

_So she __**was**__ at Bens. In the middle of nowhere. Wonderful._

Charley looked back up into Bens face. "I hate you," she growled.

Ben smiled and shrugged. "I think its just 'cause you didn't take the time to really get to know me but now, you'll have plenty of time, don't ya think?" He regarded her for a moment, then the smirk was back. "And I actually _do_ think you're afraid of me…. I can almost smell it." He leaned down besides her head and breathed in her scent. "Delicious. It'd be so much better if your were trembling though…"

Charley brought her hands up and shoved him as hard as she could. "Sicko. You get off on it, don't you? You want me shivering and whimpering, scared out of my -"

Ben chuckled but then snarled when he barely ducked the fist Charley swung at him. The smirk disappeared and before she could blink, he slammed her back against the wall. His fingers curled in her hair, grabbing a fist full at the base of her neck, and yanking back painfully. She was forced to meet his eyes. The smirk was back for an instant before he crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

He tugged her hair so she looked up at him, there was a dangerous anger in his eyes. "I can play rough too, Charley." He then shoved her aside, causing Charley to stumble onto the mattress.

"Now, I have to go to work," Ben said, checking his watch. "I'm hoping you're ready for that talk later. Take this time to cool down and get that stick out of your ass. I'll be back around-"

Charley was on her feet the next second. She made a break for the stairs but Ben was too fast. His heavy hand seized her wrist and yanked her back. Charley whirled, shooting out a foot and kicked him in the knee.

Ben swore and grabbed her shoulder, when she struggled he backhanded her across her face. The force of the blow knocking her off her feet and Charley sat heavily on the mattress, her field of vision started to black out at the edges and Charley briefly thought she was going to lose consciousness again.

"Look, I didn't want to hurt you but you're not giving me a choice!"

Charley laughed bitterly and leaned against the wall, willing the room to stop its nauseous spinning. "Don't want to hurt me? Let me go you _fucking psychopath_," she spat through gritted teeth.

Ben didn't give much of a reaction to that, merely raised his brow and peered down at her coolly.

"Such language," he scolded. "You need some time to cool down it seems…" He paused and broke out into a grin. "You know, I feel like a supervillian from the movies."

Charley refused to meet his eyes. She heard Ben sigh before he spoke. "Anyway, hang out until I decide what I want to do with you." He turned and headed for the door.

Charley wanted to run; she wanted to knock him down the stairs and run like hell but couldn't will her body to move.

He stopped at the door and glanced down to her over his shoulder. The dangerous tone was back in his voice. "I have to go to work but I really suggest you get in a much better mood before I get back."

The door locked and Charley was left in the cold silence of the room. He didn't wait for a reply.

* * *

Vinnie awoke to the sounds of movement and talking downstairs. He sighed, eyes still closed and reached over to draw Charley closer but, unfortunately, found only empty space. Vinnie blinked his eyes open stretched. He listened for Charleys voice downstairs but then remembered her saying something about running errands this morning. He dressed quickly and headed downstairs. Throttle and Modo met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Vin. Where's Charley?" Throttle, asked. "Didn't see her truck out front."

Modo grinned, leaning in the doorway. "Scare her off already, did ya?"

"Uh, don't think so, bro. That woman is mine now and there ain't _no way _I'm lettin' her go."

"So where is she?"

"Not sure. Shopping?" Vinnie shrugged. "What's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Throttle asked, he and Modo following the white mouse into the kitchen. "Its 2:30 in the afternoon."

"It is?" Vinnie glanced at the clock on the microwave. "Whoa. Guess its all the late nights I've been havin'. Let me tell you bros, that Charley is amazing. She does this one thing with her tongue-"

"Don't need to hear anymore!" Modo interrupted. He and Throttle both looked uncomfortable.

Vinnie laughed and quirked a brow. "You both are jealous."

"We're not."

"You should be." Vinnie answered with a cheeky grin. "And, really? No details? Well, this is a new one. You guys know how you like to live vicariously through yours truly."

Modo smacked him upside his head. "Not when its Charley."

"Yeah, its kinda like hearing some skeezball trying to give me details about my sisters love life," Throttle said, clapping Vinnie on the shoulder. "It's a little too close."

He tossed an apple off the counter to Vinnie. "Lets head out. I want to check up on some more of those warehouses downtown."

"Whatever you say, boss." Vinnie replied, catching the apple. He followed Throttle and Modo out to the bikes but not before exchanging the apple for a strawberry pop-tart.

Charley hadn't seen or heard from Ben for hours and she honestly couldn't decide if it was a bad thing. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible but the anticipation of his return was eating at her.

There wasn't much to do in the basement to distract her and occupy her racing mind. She had carefully gone over the space numerous times looking for anything that would help her escape or something that could be used as a weapon. She had no luck finding either.

She ended up pacing the floor, restless, cursing Bens name, and repeatedly checking the door handle before finally giving up and retreating to the mattress.

After sitting in silence for so long, the sound of the door opening made her gasp and leap to her feet. She watched Ben descend the stairs, willing her anger to override her fear. He tripped on the last step and Charley jumped.

"You ready to play nice?" He asked when he stopped a few feet in front of her. He moved closer when Charley refused to answer. She couldn't bear the sight of him and once he was up close, she could smell the alcohol wafting off him.

The blood rushed from Charleys face and fear settled in her stomach.

Ben hooked a finger under her chin and forced her look up. Charley jerked away and attempted to put some space between them.

"You have nobody to blame but yourself, Charley. If you would have given me a fair chance, all this could have been avoided. But, you were too busy moving onto the next guy like a common whore."

"I hope you rot in hell," Charley spat. "Just wait until I get out of here. You're gonna pay for this."

Ben looked amused. "Oh yeah?"

Charley swallowed hard. "He will come for me."

Ben quirked a brow. "He? The new guy you're so hung up on? How do you know I haven't already gotten to _him_?"

An icy hand gripped her heart and Charley shook her head. _Impossible. _"Because you'd be dead by now. My friends will come for me…an- and they are going to rip you apart."

Ben did not look concerned instead, smiling and closed the distance between them. "Well then I had better enjoy myself while I still can, huh?"

Charley gritted her teeth and shoved at him but Ben grabbed her arms. He twisted her around and pushed her up against the cold wall.

His weight settled against her back and Charley squeezed her eyes shut "Stop!"

She almost said please but she bit her tongue. She was _not_ going to beg.

"Make me." He growled against her neck.

Charley trembled, a feeling of utter helplessness seizing her. She struggled against him and squeezed her eyes shut and refused to let a single tear fall. Ben wanted her terrified and weak but she would be damned if she gave him the slightest satisfaction. He would _not_ see her cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Winter in Chi-Town**

**By: RockNRide**

**Rating: Overall story is M**

**Notes: I am too lazy to get a beta so all grammar/spelling mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Chapter 10**

The guys had been laying around the Last Chance, waiting for its proprietor and hoping for dinner for well over an hour. Vinnie shifted in his seat and glanced to the door then to the clock and back to the garage door as he had been doing for the past forty minutes.

Modo glanced over to the white mouse and knew he was gone before Vinnie was even up and moving to the door. "Are-"

"Yup. Its not like her to be gone all day and not check in."

Throttle rose and nodded. Something didn't feel just right and Vinnie had a look of anxious unease that was infectious. "Lets take a ride, bros. See if we can catch up with the lady."

Once outside, the guys paused long enough considered their options.

"You remember where she was headed? Might be easier to find her if we knew where to start looking." Modo asked, glancing to Vinnie.

Vinnie thought for a moment but shook his head. "Not sure. She just said she had some stuff to do today."

"I swear, we need a lo-jack on that woman." Modo said with a smile.

Throttle chuckled and nodded. "Sure would save on time."

Vinnie was silent and simply headed out.

Throttle exchanged a look with Modo and moved out to flank the cherry red racer.

They decided to start downtown and work their way up to Limburger tower. They crossed through the back, then main streets for a time before Vinnie spotted the familiar truck parked on the side of the road. There was a short lived wave of relief at its sighting then the floor dropped out from under him he saw that the truck appeared empty. Vinnie skidded to a stop next to the truck and flung the door open.

No Charley.

Throttle looked around but besides the stray cat nosing through a nearby dumpster, the road was deserted. Even the ally behind one of the local dive bar was empty.

"We found the truck but where's Charley?" Modo said.

They searched the street for any traces of the feisty mechanic.

"I don't like this." Modo said. "Scum around here would love to get their hands on Charley."

The three fighters exchanged worried glances before Vinnie popped a wheelie and tore off towards Limburger tower.

Throttle and Modo would never admit it but they had to ride hard just to keep up with the white mouse.

* * *

Back in the basement the concrete of the wall scratched at Charleys skin and Bens weight against her back was making it difficult to breath. One of his hands had gotten under her top, ripping her shirt in the process. He tossed the ripped garment aside. Her skin crawled where his cold hands ran over her bare flesh.

"Come on, Charley. Love it when a girl plays hard to get."

He pushed her bra up then his hands were on her breasts and tears stung the back of her eyes.

_This cannot be happening! _

Charley squirmed and threw an elbow back, jabbing him hard in the ribs as hard as she could. The air rushed from his lungs and Ben dropped his hands.

Charley quickly reached up and tugged her bra back in place, her whole body shuddered in repulsion.

She wasn't able to move before Ben gripped her tightly around her upper arm and turned her around to face him.

"Keep your disgusting hands off me!" she spat.

Ben flashed a grin and leaned against her again, he swayed slightly but his hold on her didn't loosen.

She had hoped with the alcohol, he'd be clumsy or sloppy but it only seemed to make him more bold.

Charleys heart was hammering against her chest yet she willed herself to keep it together. It was imperative that she stay strong, controlled and clear thinking. She was going to get out of this and Ben would not be laying a finger on her again.

If she could keep herself together, she had a better chance in getting out of this.

Telling herself all this over and over kept her from panicking.

She met his gaze with flaring emerald eyes and her hands clenched into fists. Ben studied her stance and grinned lazily, thoroughly unaffected to the defiant fury on her face.

In the next instant Charley ducked to the side and around him. She was quick but not quick enough. Ben caught her around the upper arms again and jerked her back to the wall, the back of her head striking the concrete with a sickening thud.

Stars burst behind her eyes and Charley panted through the pain, darkness fluttering at the edge of her vision and she pleaded with herself not to loose consciousness.

Ben must have seen that he had dazed her and took the advantage. One hand continued to hold her in place when his other hand started on the button of her jeans.

The brush of his skin against her bare stomach brought the world back in focus and with great force, Charley brought her knee up squarely into to Bens groin. _Hard. _

Ben groaned loudly and stumbled back, doubling over in pain. "God…you _bitch_," he growled. Charley didn't waste a moment and tried to slip around him again but Ben shot out a hand and grabbed her by the wrist.

He yanked her back with one sharp tug and dipped into his back pocket. And before she could wrestle out of his grasp, Ben successfully slipped a pair of tacky leopard print handcuffs around her wrist, the other cuff clicked around a pipe that ran along the wall. Ben didn't say a word when he climbed the stairs and soon the room was plunged back into darkness.

The lonely stillness that settled over the house sat like a weight on her chest.

The anger, pain and disgust she felt was so oppressive her knees all but buckled and Charley dropped to her knees on the mattress. The scream she let out was of despair and absolute anger and the tears that ran down her cheeks could not be held back any longer.

_Vinnie. _

God she wanted Vinnie. Never in her life had she felt such desperate yearning.

Charley shut her eyes tightly and took a shaky breath.

_Hes coming for me. Just have to hold on a little longer. My boys are coming. Vinnie will come for me. Throttle. Modo. I'll get out of this. They're coming. _

The inner mantra continued, running through her head until her heart stopped racing and she got better control over her emotions.

"Don't start crackin' up now, Charley." She mumbled to herself. "Want to be pissed and not a basket case when Ben-" She couldn't help but growl around his name, "comes back."

Yes. Breath. Remain focused.

Then there was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

It was a rare day whenever the guys used an actual door to enter or exit a building and today, or tonight, rather, was no different. The three bikes crashed through the walls of Limburgers main office and in a split second Vinnie was off his bike and had the slimy Plutarkian by his throat, dragging him over his large desk.

"Where is she?" Vinnie growled, only inches from Limburgers face.

"I assure you that I haven't a clue as to what you are talking about." Limburger snapped.

Vinnie tightened his hold around Limburgers neck. "You know who! Where's Charley?!"

Limburger had the audacity to chuckle. "My dear boy, don't you think I would have a trap waiting for you if I had that infuriating woman!?"

Vinnie growled and tossed Limburgers back across his desk. Limburger wasted no time scurrying awkwardly behind his chair.

"Somebody who works for you then?" Throttle asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Of course not." Limburger climbed to his feet and unruffled his clothing. "Like I said, don't you think I would have been more prepared for you rodents?! You know how I distain your unexpected _visits_."

"And why should we believe you?" Modo asked. "If you know where she is…" The flash of red of his eye made the large Martin even more intimidating if such a thing was possible.

Limburger did not wait to respond, instead hitting a button on the panel besides his desk and in a flash, he was gone through a hole that vanished as quick as it appeared.

Vinnie, with the overwhelming sense of helplessness and frustration, snapped. He roared through the office and main lobby of the tower, taking his anger out on anything and anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path. His fists went through walls and goons were sent flying over tables and down long staircases. Throttle and Modo followed Vinnie out and carefully dodged the flying tables, chairs, and anything else that wasn't nailed down as they made their way out of the building.

Once outside Vinnie turned from his bros and leaned on his bike, his breathing hard and shoulders trembling from the force of his outburst. Vinnie opened and closed his hands, his knuckles cut open and bleeding from smashing through the walls of the tower but he didn't feel a thing. Throttle and Modo held their tongue and let Vin have a moment to get himself under control. After a time Vinnie climbed back onto his bike and sat back to look at his brothers. Throttle could not remembering ever seeing such a lost look of fear on the young mouse's face.

Charley was out there somewhere and she was in trouble. He felt it. She needed him. The desperation that filled him was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"We need to find her." Vinnie said, his voice unusually soft.

"I know, Vin. We will. Don't we always?" Modo answered. His smile faded when it was not returned.

"Well, what if we don't?" Vinnie shook his head. "Feels like what happened to Harley…times a million. If anything happens to Charley…" He couldn't finish that sentence. "I'm starting to lose it bros. "

Throttle slapped Vinnie on the back and traded a look with Modo as they mounted their bikes.

"Charleys a tough girl. We all know that." Throttle said, trying to be reassuring as possible. He slipped into leader mode and tried to keep things moving. "Ok, so fishface doesn't have her. I don't trust Limburger as far as I can throw the fat bastard but I think we need to look elsewhere. Guess we should shake things up around town, see what we can find out."

Vinnie took a breath then nodded. A plan. A plan was good. A plan made him feel not so lost. He gritted his teeth and started his bike. He was going to rip this town apart until he found Charley.

* * *

Charley shifted onto her side the musty smell of the mattress tickling her nose. She fumbled for the button on her watch that would illuminate the hands. It was almost 11pm. She had been stuck in this cold basement for over 14 hours. The guys must be worried and looking for her by now. A smile tugged at her lips. Her boys had probably shown up looking for dinner a few hours ago.

If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine herself back in her own warm bed. Vinnies strong arm would be around her, cherishing her even in his sleep. That seemed like a constant thing; some part of him had to be touching her the entire time they were in her bed. She loved it.

They hadn't been sharing a bed long yet Charley wondered how she had ever slept soundly without him curled around her.

For the first time Charley wished she had been more truthful about Ben and his escalating, disturbing behavior. As far as the guys knew, the random phone call was the last of it. She hadn't wanted to get Vinnie involved, knowing full well it would have taken an army to keep him from hunting the man down and making it clear, _painfully clear_, that he was to never come near Charley again. But she was a big girl and could take care of herself, right? She could deal with an overzealous, harmless admirer that wasn't worth the trouble. Boy was she wrong.

The altercation in the parking lot should have been enough for her to do something about it and the fact that she didn't would always haunt her.

But none of that really mattered now.

Charley laid back and closed her eyes. Her mind and body were beyond tired but she couldn't sleep. She would just begin to doze off when the slightest sound would send her bolting upright, her ears straining to make out the sounds. She would lay back again, curling into herself and closed her eyes and prayed for sleep.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The guys spent the rest of the night working their way through the back streets of Chicago using their unique form of persuasion, mainly pummeling the citys not so law abiding citizens, in hopes of some information on the whereabouts of Charlene Davidson. The goons fest up to multiple wrongdoings but there was no trace of Charley.

Uptown, downtown, the Pits, everywhere they searched, they came up empty handed.

It was late afternoon when they stopped back at the Last Chance to regroup.

Throttle took off his shades and rubbed his eyes. They were going on 24 plus hours without sleep and it took a bit of effort to remain thinking clearly. They had been searching all the usual haunts where the scum of Chicago called home with no luck.

"This doesn't make any sense. If someone was using Charley to get to us, where's the trap? Ransom note?" Throttle asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing. Its been almost 24 hours and haven't heard anything."

Modo nodded. "So if they aren't after us- they wanted Charley."

There was a moment of thought. It was so routine, someone grabbing Charley to get their hands on the biker mice that the idea that they were not dealing with the usual big bad didn't occur until now.

"Ben." Vinnie spat. "That asshole that's been harassing her. Makes sense, right? Why didn't think of this before?!"

Throttle nodded in agreement. "Definitely worth checking out."

"Trouble is, we don't know where he lives or where he took Charley…if he is the one who nabbed her."

The guys thought in silence for a moment before Throttle spoke again. "Charley keeps records for the shop, right? Like payment, phone numbers, that sort of thing. I'd hate to go through Charley-girls stuff but maybe we can find some info on this guy."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Vinnie asked and started his bike, spinning around to head the opposite direction. Throttle and Modo were right behind him, heading back to the garage and hopefully, something that would lead them to Charley.


	11. Chapter 11

**Winter in Chi-Town**

**By: RockNRide**

**July 2010**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Charley shifted on the mattress in the darkness, trying to take some pressure off the cuff that was locked around her wrist, locking her to the wall. Although only a novelty item, it worked just as well as a real set of cuffs. The more she pulled and yanked, the deeper the metal cut into her wrist and the back of her hand. When blood started to seep from the wounds, she gave up trying to break free.

Her mind and body were completely exhausted but the adrenalin of self preservation eliminated any prospect of sleep.

She closed her eyes and took a ragged breath_. "Oh Vinnie… I'm ready for that rescue now." _A wave of guilt accompanied the longing. Not that she thought Ben would ever be a match for her three heroes but here she was again, in need of a rescue and each hostage/kidnapping situation that she found herself in put her boys in danger.

There was noise overhead before the lights were thrown on. Sitting in complete darkness for so long had her eyes blinking shut, blocking out the offending light.

Once her eyes adjusted she saw that Ben had appeared on the stairs with a smile.

"We feeling a bit more cooperative now, sweetheart?"

_**Sweetheart.**_

Charleys eyes snapped up to meet his, her emerald eyes blazing. "Do _not _call me that." She said through gritted teeth.

She was saved a lengthy visit by Bens cell phone. He had quickly retreated up the stairs and closed to the door behind him so her screams wouldn't be heard by whoever had called him. She hadn't heard from him in the past few hours.

Charley shivered, a cold chill running up her back and she glanced over to where her ripped shirt lay near the stairs. _So cold… _What she wouldn't give to be safe and toasty warm home in her own bed. There hadn't been any noise from upstairs for awhile. That was a good thing, she guessed but not knowing what was to happen next was driving her absolutely crazy.

Charley moved again, to lay back on the mattress, the cuff keeping her arm up over her head. Her shoulder was killing her…but so was her head, wrist, heart and everything in between.

Charley turned, as much as the cuff allowed, and stared out the small window, praying for daylight. Maybe then it wouldn't be so bone chillingly cold.

* * *

"Nothing." Vinnie said and tossed another folder aside. He dropped his head into his hands.

"Check this one." Throttle said and handed over another file from where he sat at Charley's computer.

The biker mice had been going over Charleys files for the past hour and a half but were having no luck.

"Wish I understood her system." Modo said. "Or at least knew what I was looking at." He thumbed through a few pages from a spreadsheet.

They had checked the caller ID, hopeful for a last name but there was only a number. Throttle had tried to trace the phone number to an address but that was also a bust.

"What if we're wrong about this guy?" Modo asked then immediately regretted speaking when Vinnie shot him a look with equal parts anger and desperation.

"Well then we'll keep searching." Throttle replied and Vinnie merely shook his head and walked to the window.

Vinnie glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. _3:40 a.m. _

"_Is it really that late?" _He thought with a groan and glanced out the window. It was still dark but daylight was quickly approaching. Charley had been gone for almost twenty hours and the time kept ticking away. He leaned on the window sill, in the same space he and Charley had shared that explosive first kiss just a few days ago.

Patience was a virtue, so they said and one that Vinnie never claimed to possess. The young mouse balled his hands into fists and resumed his furious pacing. His mind and body cried out for action, his tail thrashing with impotent rage. He was about to tell his bros that he was heading out for yet another sweep of the town when Throttle jumped to his feet.

"I think I got it!" He said and leaned closer to the monitor as Modo and Vinnie rushed to look over the tan mouse shoulder. "Heres the service record of a black Harley owned by a Benjamin Miller that came in for brake and wiring repair."

"That's it! That's our scum bag. Know where he is?" Vinnie asked, not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice.

Throttle scrolled down and skimmed the page. "Theres nothing but a cell phone number but wait…heres the address from his credit card. 12 Wirlaway road. Lets hope this is it."

Throttle scribbled the address down and the guys scrambled for their bikes.

Half way down the road Modo spotted Greasepit consorting with a few goons. "Well, well. Look who it its." Modo said and skidded to a stop in front of the small gang.

The were off and running as soon as they spotted the mice but Greasepit wasn't so lucky.

Greaspit barely had time to turn around before Modo was on him.

"What are you doing on this side of town?" Modo tugged him up by his overalls.

"Not doin' nuthin' to nobody." Greaspit answered, his whole oily body trembled under Modos stare.

Throttle shook his head. "And why do I not believe you?"

Greaspit glanced over his shoulder and realized the goons he had been talking to had turned tail as soon as the bikers approached.

"C'mon bros. Charleys in trouble and…we don't have time for this clown!"

"Y-yeah." Greaspit blubbered. "Hes da one you want. Not me!"

Modos eye flashed red and he yanked the grease ball up off his feet so he was eye level with the grey mouse. "He?"

"And how would you know that?!" Vinnie spat. "You know where she is don't you?!"

Greaspit squeezed his eyes shut and trembled again, oil dripping over Modos boots. "I don't know nuthin'."

Modo gritted his teeth. "I think you do. Now you better start talkin' or I'm gonna..."

"Ok, ok! Me and da boss saw some guy taken' her."

"I knew that fish face wasn't telling us everything!" Vinnie growled.

"What guy? Where?" Throttle asked Greaspit.

"I dunno. Never seen him before. We saw him puttin' your lady friend in some shiny black car." Greaspit opened his eyes cautiously. "Dats all I know!"

Modo dropped the slippery idiot on his rear. Greasepit wasted no time scurrying away.

The guys traded a look. The blubbering confession from Greasepit was enough to affirm their suspicions.

There was no talk of a plan of action on the wild ride to Bens house. Vinnie was off and running before his bike skidded to a stop in front of Bens house. _"Please be here. Please be ok. Please be here…please be ok.." _His brain cried over and over. He was pounding on the front door when Throttle and Modo caught up.

"Shiny black car." Throttle said and pointed at the sedan parked in the driveway. "This is it."

Vinnie moved back and kicked out. The door gave way with a loud crack when the hinges pulled out of the doorframe.

Vinnie was through the doorway as soon as the door hit the floor, Modo and Throttle right behind him.

"Charley?!" Vinnie yelled as he hurried through the house, throwing open every door searching franticly for any trace of his girl.

The guys searched every room, every closet, every nook and cranny before ending up on the front porch empty handed.

Vinnies gritted his teeth, his tail thrashing back and forth angrily. "I can't believe it…she's not here. What…I don't-"

Throttle rested a hand on Vinnies shoulder. "Calm down Vin we just need-"

Vinnie shrugged Throttles hand off angrily. "Calm down?!" Vinnie shook his head. "What if it was Carbine, huh? Tell me you wouldn't be-"

"I don't need to pretend its Carbine! Charley is pretty special to us too, Vincent!" Throttle shouted and gestured towards Modo who was peering back through the woods behind Benjamin's house.

"This ain't helping anything." Modo stepped between them before things could escalate. "And I think I heard something back there." Modo pointed towards the back yard. "Lets check it out."

* * *

Ben had just stepped out the back door when he heard his front door crashing open. He sprinted to a large oak and glanced in the direction or the sounds. Three unfamiliar supped up bikes sat in the driveway. Ben gritted his teeth and with a sting of profanities, he raced to the shed.

"Why the _fuck," _Ben yelled as soon as he had made it back to the shed and flung the door open. "do I have three bikers tearing my house apart?!"

"Bikers?" Charley gasped and jumped to her feet. "Oh my god!" Her heart crashed against her chest.

Charley franticly tugged on the cuff again, ignoring the pain of the metal cutting into her hand and screamed. "_VINNIE!"_

"God damn, you are so not worth this trouble!" Ben snarled and brought his hands up, one curling around her neck and the other brushing her hair from her face. "Sorry_, sweetheart."_

Charley looked over his shoulder at the open door. Freedom so close yet miles away.

She struggled in his grasp but he had knocked her flat back on the mattress and pinned her there, another burning stab of pain shooting from her wrist. Ben sat up, his weight on her did not let her lungs expand and she was already struggling for each breath of air. She screamed but Bens fingers closed around her throat, cutting off her airway completely. Charley shoved at him desperately with what little strength she had, her lungs tightening and screaming out for air. There were sounds from upstairs but Charley could not hear it over the sound of her heart beat thundering in her ears. Her vision blurred, and soon she found herself slipping into unconsciousness.

Ben began to loosen his grip when Charley stopped squirming under him. He was just letting go of her neck when there was a furry of movement down the stairs.

Ben turned and his eyes all but bugged out of his head when he saw the mice. The look on Bens face was almost comical.

Vinnie got to him first and in a split second he had Ben by the neck and had the man pinned to the wall. "You son of a bitch!"

Modo reached Charley and he snatched the cuff on the wall, the metal giving way with one easy yank. He broke the cuff off her wrist and gently laid her hand down next to her body then shook her, calling her name.

Vinnie tugged Ben forward just to slam him repeatedly back against the wall to punctuate his words. "You ever…come…near… her again and I'll kill you! _YOU GET ME?!" _

Vinnie growled low in his throat and sent one last vicious punch, knocking Ben out cold. It did little to stop Vinnie from pummeling the guy even when Bens unconscious body hit the floor.

Throttle grabbed Vinnie and yanked the enraged mouse off the human. "Vinnie! Stop!" Throttle shoved Vinnie away.

Vinnie stumbled back, chest heaving and his whole body trembled with anger. He gasped, his eyes going wide as reality rushed back at him. Then he turned to the girl laying lifeless at Modos feet.

"Charley!" Vinnie yelled in a strangled sob and almost tripped over his own feet in the scramble to her side.

Throttle and Vinnie crouched down at her side. Vinnie grabbed her hand and brushed her hair from her bruised face. "Oh, sweetheart…"

Throttle leaned down and listened for a breath. He shook his head at Modo and tilted Charleys head back. "Shes got a pulse but shes not breathing." He pinched her nose and leaned down, breathing life into her body. Charleys chest rose with every breath but she did not stir.

"Dammit, Charley!" Vinnie said, desperately. His thumb rubbing over the back of her hand. "You cant do this to me sweetheart."

Throttle gave a few more breaths and nodded to Modo who settled next to him to start the chest compressions when Charleys body arched off the mattress with a huge gasp for air. Vinnie gasped along with her, relief like nothing he had ever felt rushed through his veins and his heart thundering against his chest was almost deafening.

Charley coughed and she gulped in breaths of air, her eyes wide, completely disoriented. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and her whole body shuddered in great quakes.

"Shhh…babe. Its ok." Vinnie whispered.

A voice. It sounded miles away but it did much to calm her. Her racing heart slowly started to steady out into a rhythm and her desperate need for air began to subside. She blinked again and her vision slowly came into focus. She looked up into the faces above her and an overwhelming sense of relief washed over her. Thankful tears started streaming down from her eyes and she reached up to touch Vinnies face.

"Vinnie?" Her voice strained and rough.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here. Gods, I'm so sorry Charley." Vinnie said with such conviction that Charley reached out for him, willing her body into some coordination.

Vinnies arms were around her then and she sat up when he pulled her gently into his arms. His fingers ran over her face as if solidifying the fact that she was alive, safe in his arms at last. "Charley….god I love you so much." He closed his eyes and pressed a kiss against her hair.

Charley buried her head in the crook of his neck and her voice barely a whisper in his ear. "Home. Please…"

Throttle shrugged out of his vest and slipped it over Charleys bare shoulders. It wasn't much but the girl was shivering and her skin was pale and cold under his fingers.

"Lets get her outta here. We can deal with the bastard later." Modo said. His body was screaming out its desire to turn Ben to a bloody pulp but Charley was their first priority.

Vinnie nodded and stood, Charley cradled against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and looked to Modo. "My bandana." Vinnie said, the next coming out in a growl. "Her wrist- I think its still bleeding."

Modo nodded and carefully wrapped the bandana around Charleys cut up wrist. Modo gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Charley didn't lift her head but faintly returned the squeeze before they climbed the stairs.

Throttle was the last through the door and he yanked it shut with a heavy thud. He tested the lock, making sure Ben was locked down below. A throw blanket was draped over a chair by Bens front door and Throttle grabbed it before heading out for his bike.

"Hes not going anywhere." He told his bros. "We can deal with him later."

Vinnie kept her cradled against his chest when he mounted his bike. Charley shivered silently against him. She hadn't made a sound since he had gathered her up in his arms, just clung to him desperately. She looked up at Throttle when he wrapped the blanket around her thin frame and she attempted a smile but her lip trembled instead with a look that nearly broke Throttles heart. Charley had become like a sister and to see her hurting was enough to reduce the chauvinistic, tough guys into gentle protectors. He ran a thumb over her cheek and sat his hand on Vinnie's shoulder. "Lets get Charley home."


	12. Chapter 12

**Winter in Chi-Town**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Vinnie kept Charley in front of him on the way back to the garage. She huddled close against his warm chest, soaking in the warmth and comfort his body offered. It was a quick but silent ride back to the Last Chance.

When they arrived and parked the bikes in the garage, Vinnie stepped off his bike, lifting Charley back into his arms without thought.

"No," Charley protested. "I can walk." The words were spoken through chattering teeth.

Not so convincing.

Vinnie tightened his hold on her protectively. "Not a chance, Charley."

"Vinnie-"

"No." There was a no questioning the foreign edge to his voice. Charley looked up at him briefly, seeing the hard resolve written plainly on his face before conceding with a small nod, allowing him to take her up to her room.

Vinnie used his tail to shut the bedroom door. He reluctantly loosed his hold and lowered Charley to her feet but kept his arms around her. It would be a miracle if he ever let her out of his sight again.

Angry was not even close to the fury that ran through him yet his touch was soft.

Vinnie adjusted the blanket up around her shoulders. "I'll get the shower going. Nice and hot. Ok?" He tucked her hair behind her ear and ran his hands up and down her arms in comfort.

Charley nodded numbly and sat on the end of the bed, her body visibly shuddering when he moved away.

It was almost dreamlike now that she was in her bedroom. Her body ached and mentally, she still felt she was experiencing everything through a fog.

She heard the shower curtain push back and then Vinnie appeared back in the doorway. His presence brining reality more into focus.

Vinnie spoke to her softly. "Sweetheart, you thinkin' shower? Or a nice, hot-"

But he never finished that thought. The second she met his eyes again, he saw her face crumble in devastation and in a blink he was against her, strong arms enveloping her in warmth.

Charley wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into the crook of his neck. Her whole body shook against him, her breathing erratic which only made him hold her tighter. Her bruised ribs protested his grip but his arms were a life line for her to cling to. If anything, he felt her hold on to him tighter.

So many emotions at once, was too much for her.

"I am so sorry Charley-girl…" he whispered into her hair.

Charley didn't voice a response but shook her head against his shoulder. His hand came up to cradle the back of her head and he breathed her in.

Charley needed this. She needed to cry and relieve the crushing pressure in her chest.

Vinnie sighed and sat back on Charley's bed and pulled her fully into his lap. Reaching behind her, he pulled the heavy blanket up and wrapped it around her.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I should've-"

"Stop." Charley shook her head and laid against his chest again. "Please- I…I cant do this right now. Please, … just hold me?"

Vinnie shut his eyes and brushed a kiss across her brow. He took her hand, his thumb running comforting circles across the inside of her wrist. He willed his usually restless body to be still.

"You're safe, Charley," he mumbled against her hair. He seemed to know that's pretty much all her mind could handle at the moment.

Charley released a shuddering breath and slipped her arms around his waist but still the tears came. She hadn't wanted to shed tears while she was in that horrible basement but now, there was nothing holding them back.

He held her close, his arm tight and reassuring around her shoulders. The protection his embrace gave her warmed her body and was exactly what she needed right now.

Vinnie sat uncharacteristically quiet and patient. He waited until she quieted and brushed a kiss across her forehead. Charley felt his body begin to relax too.

Charley lifted her head and ran a hand over his chest, his fur was wet from her tears. Her head felt clearer now. Now that she had released tears that had burned her throat, she felt more in control over her emotions.

Vinnie threaded his fingers through Charleys hair and drew the strands away from her pale face. He brushed a tear away with his thumb and let his gaze wander over her features.

He looked almost afraid to meet her eyes. She saw anger in his face but he looked… nervous or ashamed.

"You better not be feeling guilty," she warned softly. Vinnie stiffened but remained silent, his soft hands lightly running the length of her spine.

Vinnie finally looked at her, but with apprehension. "I should have been there."

Charley sighed and shook her head. "Please don't do this. I just don't have the energy."

"But Charley, he hurt you. He almost-"

"And then you saved me. Honestly Vin, I cant deal with you being ridiculous right now. Ben is at fault here and you saved me. And if you try and argue with me, I'm going to lose it again." Her voice was so low he almost had to strain to hear her.

But he nodded and simply kissed her temple.

His fingertips gently ran over her bruised cheek bone and up to the small gash above her temple. Anger showed clear on his face and he tilted her chin up to look at the finger marked bruises that circled her neck.

Vinnie swallowed hard, pushing his feelings aside for the moment. "C'mon babe, lets get you warm then we'll get you patched up." His voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Charley drew in a shaky breath and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Then nodded and allowed Vinnie to help her to her feet and lead her to the bathroom.

Once Vinnie flipped on the lights, he brushed a kiss against her temple before he sat her on the counter.

Charley made a conscious effort to not glance in the bathroom mirror. Her skin still crawled where Ben had touched her. She felt sore and uncomfortable in her own body. She didn't need a visual confirmation of the toll the past few days had taken on her.

Vinnie pulled out a few large band-aids from under the sink and carefully draped them over her wrist. "You're gonna need a real bandage, sweetheart, but for now, this should keep it closed enough not to bother you in the shower."

He squeezed her other hand and grinned. "This is usually your job." He glanced up in time to see a ghost of a smile touch her lips. He added the last band-aid and tossed the wrappers in the trash.

Charley slipped off the counter and kicked off her boots before handing Throttles vest to Vinnie.

Her ripped bra was tossed into the trash can beside the sink. "I never want to see these clothes again." Charley mumbled and rested a hand on Vinnies shoulder for balance when he knelt and tugged her jeans down her legs.

He pressed a kiss against her hip then stood to help her into the shower. "I'm gonna grab a towel for ya. You gonna be ok?"

Charley shook her head and dropped her hands to his belt, fumbling with its buckle.

"Charley-"

"I don't want to be alone right now." Her bottom lip trembled. "Please, I-"

Vinnie nodded and in moments, was holding Charley under the fall of water, her body, which suddenly seemed so small, trembled against him.

* * *

Downstairs, Modo and Throttle flopped warily on the couch.

"I hope Charley-girl is alright." Modo said and glanced up the stairs.

Throttle nodded and took of his glasses to rub his eyes. "She will be."

They were both quiet for a moment before Modo spoke, his voice low. "That sick son of a bitch…" Modo shook his head. "I'd like to rip the guy apart."

Throttle nodded. "I think Vinnie beat you to it."

"Yeah, but he deserves much worse! I think Vin was the model of restraint, all things considered. I wanna rip the bastards balls off and shove 'em down his throat. We need to-"

"I know, bro. I know it. Trust me, I'm so pissed I can't see straight. That guy has a world of hurt waiting for him. " Throttle sat back and shook his head. "Finding Charley and getting her safely home was most important. And whatever we do, I don't think we need to include Vincent "

"You think hes gonna go for that?"

"Nope. But I think its best. We're not leaving Charley alone, anyway."

Modo nodded. "Right…but hes not gonna like it."

"I know it. But this….this is some heavy stuff. We're not talkin' sand raiders and Plutarkians. We're on Earth. Like good citizens, we might have to deal with this the Earth way."

"Earth way… ya mean like calling the police?"

Throttle shrugged. "Maybe. I think Charley should have a say in this."

"I think so too, about Charley, I mean. But the police? C'mon Throttle, you can't be serious. Since when have the police around here done anything to help anybody?"

"I know what you're sayin' bro." Throttle paused and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "But I don't think we have a choice. This is…" Throttle shook his head. "This was different. Miller will get whats comin' to him. That's a given. But what happens after, I'm not sure just yet. Its not like some Chicago street thug scumbag who can disappear and nobody cares or notices. This guy… hes a pathetic, sick, coward but one who has a regular nine to five job; we think anyway. Someone will notice if we just off the guy…"

Modo growled low in his throat.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, big fella."

* * *

Vinnie found Charley's plush terry cloth robe draped over the back of the armchair by the window. He had held her under the showers warmth until Charley stopped trembling. He washed her hair and body, carefully tending to every scrape or cut. Any break in her beautiful flesh.

After some time, Charley started to relax and finally agreed that a long soak in the tub would be good for her aching muscles.

He had dried off and drawn the bath for her, tucking a towel under her head before he exited the bathroom.

He dropped heavily into the chair with a groan, feeling completely exhausted for the first time in his life.

He had been this close to losing her. _This close. _He had loved Charley from the start; he had just been too proud to admit it. She was brave, hotheaded, quick on her feet, and was a total knockout. So perfectly matched in every way. She had tempted him in his dreams from that first night he and his bros had spent on earth and she had been waiting for him in his subconscious every moment since.

Vinnie sighed and rested his head back against the chair, closing his eyes.

Not one to philosophize on the changes and/or events in his life but now that he had time to think, it was clear that these past few days were life changing. Monumental moments had a way of changing a person, or at the very least, make one take pause and reflect.

First a father who looked upon him with cool indifference to an early career in the freedom fighters had taught him to guard himself. A hard and overconfident exterior masked the young mouse who desperately searched for love, acceptance, and compassion.

It was the reason why his friendship with Throttle and Modo was so precious to him. They were his brothers. Maybe not in blood but the bond he had with him was strong and one of the few precious things in his life. They were the closest thing to a loving family he had ever had. And he couldn't think of wanting anything different.

_Plus, how lame would his friends be without him in their lives?_

No, they were not of the same blood but a family all the same. Charley, his bros, and his bike pretty summed up his whole universe. It was something he would never give up without a fight.

And he had almost lost her.

He had a glimpse, once, of the love and happiness he hadn't known he was searching for with Harley but he knew it hadn't been the real thing. The moment Charley graced him with that first kiss had told him that.

And while losing Harley had crushed him, it was perfectly clear now that if he was to ever lose Charley, he would never recover. She owned too much of him for him to ever survive without her.

Funny how your whole perception on love and life could be changed forever in such a short span of time.

The biggest badass in the whole universe had one weakness. On thing that could bring him to his knees and shake him to the core. Charley. An infatuation from the beginning and once the love between them was liberated, his everything.

Yet he didn't feel changed a bit. He didn't know how he could belong to someone so completely yet still be his own mouse. Charley didn't ask him to be anything less than he was.

The past few days had been a nonstop emotional rush. So many life changing events in a mere four days. He had been on the top of the world. Everything he had wanted had all but fell into his lap. Warm, willing, and loving him, she had fallen into his lap only to be ripped away but some sick son of a bitch that had a totally spectacular ass kicking in store for him.

Ben will be lucky to make it out alive.

The thought should have bothered him, how easy it was to think of Ben as nothing but a memory, but it didn't. The man had hurt Charley. It was as simple as that.

Vinnie glanced to the bathroom, the sounds of the shower and the rolling steam was comforting in a way. But now she was here. Charley was home and she was gonna be ok. They would be ok. They would see each other through this and be stronger because of it.

It all sounded good in his head, anyway.

The voices of Throttle and Modo broke him from where he was lost in thought.

Vinnie stood, stretched, and gathered up Charley's robe.

He moved back into the bathroom and hung the robe on the hook behind the bathroom door.

"Here's your robe, sweetheart." He knelt down besides the tub and brushed another kiss over her cheek. "I'm gonna check in with Throttle and Modo. Yell if you need-"

"Vinnie, I'm going to be ok."

Vinnie nodded. "If you need anything-"

"You'll be right downstairs," she nodded. "Ok."

Vinnie couldn't help but reach up and brush wet strands of her hair away from the nasty looking cut besides her eye. He clenched his jaw but nodded, the very glimpse of the physical marks left by Ben was enough to ignite the rage inside.

Vinnie didn't speak when he came back downstairs. Instead he silently fumed, pacing the floor with his tail thrashing back and forth.

"Hows Charley?" Modo asked.

"She says she ok but I think shes…" Vinnie paused, searching for the right word. "Traumatized. You ought to see her neck! He roughed her up pretty bad and who knows what else he did to her."

"Bastard doesn't know what hes got comin'." Modo growled.

"I gotta get out of here. Watch over her. Tell Charley I'll be back soon."

"Whoa," Modo grabbed Vinnies arm when he headed towards the garage. "Don't go and do something stupid."

Vinnie glared at him and shook off his arm. "Hes not getting away with this." There was no doubt who he was talking about.

Throttle stood and crossed his arms across his muscular chest. "Hes not getting near Charley again."

"He had no right to lay a finger on her. He-"

"Yeah, and hes going to regret every second of it. But we don't need you going over there and doing something impulsive-"

"He hurt Charley!" Vinnie interrupted. "Tell me you don't want to rip the guy apart."

Modo nodded. "Trust me bro, that scumbag is going to wish he never laid eyes on Charley-girl. But right now, hes not top priory."

Vinnie scowled and looked like he was going to argue but instead he took a breath between gritted teeth and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms. His hands shook visibly. "Fine. Whatever. But I need to… do something. Hurt something. I'm going crazy."

Throttle shared a quick glance with Modo but Vinnie spoke before either could speak up." Stay here. I need to… work off some steam. Or something…" He glanced to Modo then to Throttle. His gaze was anxious. "Watch over her. I'll be gone fifteen minutes, tops."

He didn't wait for a reply but turned and headed out to his bike. He didn't particularly want to leave Charleys side but with his control over his emotions hanging by a thread, he needed a release. And if it were anyone but Throttle and Modo he wouldn't let Charley out of his sight. As it was, he trusted his bros to watch over his girl while he expelled this pent up rage and adrenaline.

He started his bike and in a shot, he was tearing down the road, heading for the bad side of town.

Trouble had a way of finding the boys and much to Vinnies delight, tonight did not disappoint.

"Fourteen to one." Vinnie growled to himself when he came across a band of Limburgers crew. "Just the kind of odds I was looking for. And hey, didn't even have to go out of my way."

* * *

Throttle was wrapping a bandage around Charleys wrist where she sat on the couch when Vinnie came back in. She smiled weakly in thanks when Throttle handed her a cup of hot chocolate and she lifted a portion of the blanket Modo had settled over her lap so Vinnie could sit besides her. Vinnie reached for her hand and she granted it, slipping her small hand in his and entwining their fingers.

"How you feelin' sweetheart?"

How to answer that question? _Angry. Violated. Embarrassed. Exhausted. Dirty. _Charley let out a sigh and shook her head. "Kinda banged up but nothing too serious."

The gash beside her eye had begun to bleed again during her frenzied washing in the shower but it had since stopped and didn't look like it was going to need stitches. Her skin was still red and irritated from where she had scrubbed furiously at the skin that still crawled with Bens memory.

"Can you tell us what happened, Charley ma'am?" Modo asked. His voice was low and gentle and Charley felt a ghost of a smile tug at her lips. Her boys. How lucky was she that she had them?

Charley sighed and stared into the swirling chocolate in her mug for a moment until Vinnie gently squeezed her hand.

A deep breath then, "I remember going to the bank. I was distracted by Limburger coming down the road, then the next thing I know I wake up in Bens basement." Charley drew in a shaky breath. "It really pissed him off that I wasn't afraid of him. He…" Her voice trailed off with a shaky breath.

Vinnie moved closer and draped an arm across her shoulders. "You… did he..." Vinnie paused and gritted his teeth. The internal struggle was evident on his pinched face.

"Rape me?" Charley offered in almost a whisper.

Vinnie looked at her, fearing the words that could pass through those perfect lips.

Charley shook her head, her cheeks flushing with anger and embarrassment. "He tried but…look, can we talk about this tomorrow? I really just want to go to bed." She didn't wait for a reply.

Modo reached out and caught her wrist before she made it to the stairs. . "I'm glad you're home safe, Charley." He said softly.

Charley sighed and turned towards the grey mouse, letting him wrap her in a gentle hug. "Yeah. Me too, Modo. Thank you."

"We're gonna crash here tonight." Throttle told her when he also claimed a hug.

She nodded, glad they were sticking close tonight, and headed for the sanctuary of her warm bed.

"I'll be up soon, babe." Vinnie called after her. When he heard the bedroom door close he leaned forward to regard his bros. "So what are we going to do about that scumbag?"

""We cant exactly call the police. They'd wonder how Charley got away and how Ben was left beaten to a bloody pulp." Modo said.

"I don't think jail time is enough payback anyway." Vinnie growled.

Throttle nodded in agreement. "Hes still locked up in that basement." He paused and looked to Vinnie. "Honestly, we cant even be sure hes still breathing."

Vinnie had no memory of the few moments after he had tore down the stairs of Bens work shed. Everything after that had been left to blind fury. He wasn't particularly concerned about it.

"Listen, Vin…I think you should stay out of it." Throttle glanced to Modo, silently hoping for some reinforcement.

Vinnie stood, his expression dark. "Excuse me?"

"Let Modo and I handle this-"

"Are you completely insane?! There's no way I'm not getting a piece of this guy!"

"I'm sure you already have."

Vinnie's jaw dropped and he balled his hands into fists. If looks could kill, Throttle would be dead on the spot. "I cant believe you're sayin' this! I-"

Throttle stepped forward and grabbed Vincent by the shoulders. "Charley needs you here."

"But-"

Modo reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Trust me Vin. The bastard is gonna get whats comin' to him but…I think Throttles right."

Vinnie was hard to control under normal circumstances. There was no telling what Vinnie would do if he got his hands on the human again.

Modo was treated with the same death glare.

Throttle dropped his hands to his sides with a sigh. "Let us head over. If the slime bag is awake…we'll make it crystal clear, _painfully clear, _that he is to leave town and never even think of Charley-girl again."

"You heard the painfully clear part, din't ya?" Modo said. "We'll all but kill the bastard then drop him in the hospital parking lot. With any luck he'll start ranting about six foot talking mice and the men with the white jackets will lock him up in some crazy hospital."

Vinnies gaze fell to the ground. The internal conflict was evident with the way he trembled and clenched his jaw.

A small sound from upstairs changed the feel of the room in a blink.

"Vinnie?" Charley's voice faintly traveled from her bedroom.

Vinnie looked up the stairs before releasing a long sigh. Like it or not, Throttle was right. Where it was hard to think clearly now, he knew Charley needed him here. And he wouldn't, couldn't, deny her anything.

Vinnie nodded at last before looking back to Throttle. "Fine. Make sure you-"

Modo held up a hand. "We know Vin." Modos gaze darkened and his eye flashed red with anger. "Trust us. Hes never even gonna want to _think_ about Charley-girl again."

"Right." Vinnie said before heading up to Charleys bedroom.

Once upstairs, Vinnie quietly changed into some sweats and slid into bed. Vin slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. Charley shuddered and let out a sigh. There had never been such sweet relief. Now held in his protective embrace, the pain slowly started to leave her bruised and exhausted body.

"Never leave." She whispered.

Vinnie tensed behind her, truly shocked at her plea. As if he could survive without her at his side. "Charley…how could you…" He shook his head and shifted, propping himself up on his elbow and resting his cheek on a fist. "Not possible, sweetheart. You're stuck with me for pretty much ever."

Charley shook her head and rolled onto her back to look up at him. "I know…I'm just…I don't know why I said it. Its like I can't think straight…I.."

"Shh."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Always gonna be." Vinnie said. "When you were gone….sweetheart, I cant….. I've never felt like this before in my life. I love you like I've never loved anyone. If you hadn't-"

Silent tears ran down her cheeks and she took his face in her hands, kissing the anxious ramblings right off his lips.

He was lost in her. If he wasn't before, he certainly was now. Hopelessly lost to her forever and perhaps might have always been.

Vinnie gave her another squeeze when she laid back against him, his strong chest pressing against her back. "Love you, sweetheart." Vinnie whispered and pressed a kiss on the side of her neck. "What happened…I have never been so scared before in my life." He mumbled into her hair.

"You and me both." Charley whispered and linked her fingers with his where his hand rested against her stomach. "I feel like… I.. I can't.."

Vinnie pressed a kiss against her neck and tugged her back against him tightly. "And you don't have to."

"I just-"

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do anything but rest, stay nice and cozy and let me hold you."

His thumb rubbed circles on the back of her hand until Charley finally relaxed and fell asleep.

He watched her silently, his mind running over the last 48 terrifying hours. He almost lost her. Almost lost everything. Maybe not literally, the world would have kept going. But not for him. He kissed her shoulder and breathed her in, holding her against him until he too fell asleep.

Vinnie was jolted awake sometime after when Charley began tossing and turning, eventually bolting upright with a sharp gasp.

Vinnie placed a hand on her arm. Charley nearly jumped out of her skin and ducked away from his touch. The move had his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach.

"Whoa… sweetheart, relax. Its ok." He reached for her again, cautiously this time. His fingertips tentatively ran over her shoulder then tucked her hair behind her ear when she let out a shuddering breath. Charley turned and leaned against his chest, his arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace.

"He was going to kill me." She whispered after a time. "If you guys didn't show up when you did…"

"So sorry I wasn't there sooner." Vinnie mumbled against her hair. He thanked the powers that be for the millionth time that she was here, safe and with him. He laid back and gently pulled her down to settle beside him. Charley curled into his side and draped an arm over his waist.

They fit together perfectly, like their bodied puzzle pieces designed to fit seamlessly together. Vinnie absently played with her hair until he was certain she had fallen asleep again.

Charleys nightmares had returned just before daybreak but soothed easier than before. A light, reassuring caress from Vinnie and she had settled back against him. She had tugged on his arm that laid across her waist until he was pressed against her back. He tightened his protective hold on her until her breathing slowed and her face relaxed back into sleep. The whimper she made in her sleep when he shifted slightly away from her all but broke his heart and he ran a hand over her upper arm, assuring her that he was still close. Her delicate fingers stayed wrapped around his wrist; even in sleep she begged him not to let go.

As if he could.

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

**Winter in Chi-Town**

* * *

Charley woke some hours later. There was a faint light coming in behind the curtain of her bedroom window and she wondered if it was morning.

The past few days had been such a jumble of memories and events that it could actually be sunset she was seeing, and not daybreak. Whichever the case, Charley knew that the sun was outside her window and there was nothing good about that.

Charley stretched her tired limbs and carefully loosened the hold Vinnie had around her middle so she could roll onto her back.

Charley sighed and stared up at the ceiling. The past few days had sucked. Like really, _really_ sucked. Still, it could have been worse. It was hard to think about it being worse now, with all the aches, pains and emotional turmoil that still tormented her, but it could have been _a lot _worse.

Her wrist and head were bothering her the most at the moment. She lifted her hand and rotated her wrist to inspect the bandage that Throttle had applied some hours ago. It hurt to the touch but the range of motion was already a little better. Still, a corner of the bandage had loosened and Charley figured enough time had past for her to take another dose of some extra strength Tylenol or whatever pain meds she would manage to find in the medicine cabinet.

Convincing her legs to work, Charley sat up and quietly slipped out of bed and padded into the bathroom. She glanced over her shoulder and confirmed that Vinnie was still asleep before she shut the door and flipped on the light. She leaned into the mirror and sighed at the refection. The bruises along her cheek bone were more pronounced now. It looked like she would be sporting black and blue for awhile but she considered herself awfully lucky. Her boys had really come through for her, as they always do. She would try her best to make sure Santa was extra good to them this year.

Charley covered a yawn with a hand and began digging through a drawer for the Tylenol.

Back in bed, the sounds coming from the bathroom beckoned Vinnie out of his sleepy haze. Once he reached out towards Charley and only found an empty space, he was instantly awake.

Vinnie shot upright. "Charley?!"

Charley jumped at the sound of Vinnies shout and whipped the door open just in time to see Vinnie losing the fight to disentangle himself from the covers and land in a heap on the floor.

Charley couldn't help herself. She giggled. Then laughed. And it felt so good to laugh. Vinnie stumbled to his feet and crossed over to her, wasting no time pulling her into a tight hug before remembering her sore ribcage and loosened his grip.

"Are you ok?" he asked, pressing kisses into her hair. "I woke up and you weren't-"

"Vinnie." Charley rested a hand against his cheek. "Vin, I'm ok. Just wanted to change a few bandaids and pop some pain meds."

"But-"

Charley smiled softly and linked her arms around his neck and tugged him down to her. She took his lips in an impossibly soft kiss of reassurance.

"I'm ok, Vin. Honest. And a lot of that is thanks to you."

She felt Vinnie sigh when she rested her forehead against his chest. He combed his fingers through her hair, calmingly drawing her hair over her shoulders and down the middle of her back.

"Love you, sweetheart. Don't know if I could've handled losing someone like that again… Especially you," he mumbled against her when he rested his cheek upon her crown.

Charley paused, knowing exactly what Vinnie was talking about.

_Harley. _

Charley knew this story. Harley was the only woman her mouse had really cared for besides her. From what she had been told, although Vinnie and Harley hadn't gotten close enough to establish real, deep feelings, Vinnie had cared for her and her kidnapping had hurt him terribly. This ordeal had brought all those feelings to the surface. If possible, her affection for him grew.

"All this brought up some bad memories, huh?"

Vinnie stiffened for a moment before shaking his head and nuzzled her neck. "Nightmares is more like it."

And for the first time she really realized how deeply this had affected him. She always knew that deep down, _this _Vinnie was in there somewhere. She didn't want to see it at first.

It was much easier to pretend it wasn't there.

This is the man she had grown to love. He kept the vulnerable side carefully hidden behind the cocky attitude and hard muscle. Charley just counted her blessings that she was able to see through the hard exterior. She felt lucky that he had allowed her in.

She gave him a squeeze and tugged him back to bed. "You got to me though, Vin. You came for me, you got me and I'm right here."

Once they climbed back into bed, Vinnie brought an arm under Charley's shoulders and pulled her against him. "I'll always come for you, Charley."

Charley pillowed her head on his shoulder and draped her leg over his thigh, her arm resting on his warm chest. "I know it. And I'm ok, really. I know I was a complete wreck earlier, but…"

"Sweetheart, with what you went through…"

"Yes but I'm…I cant say I'm 100 percent alright because really… I'm not. But I'm here and safe and with you and…more than anything I'm just really tired. Well, sore and tired."

"I bet."

"How did you get to me, anyway?"

"When you didn't come home, we headed out to look for you. We found your truck first."

The whereabouts to her truck hadn't even entered her mind since she first found herself in Bens basement.

"Is it still there?" Charley asked.

"Yeah. We'll head out later for it." Vinnie said. A deep sigh followed and he turned to brush his lips against her brow. "When we found that truck and it was empty…I was…it…"

His body tensed under her and it melted her heart. The uneasiness in his voice, the anxious look that still clouded his eyes. There would never be any reason to doubt the wealth of his love for her.

"Vinnie-"

"I was scared Charley-girl. _Me. _Actually… terrified," he said. "So I'm thinkin' that fish face Limburger has you so off we go to whip some tail on that slime ball."

That made sense. That's where she would look for herself too. Charley took some humor in the fact that ole Limburger probably got his slimy ass handed to him and hadn't even known why. Limburger may not have been the captor this time but the day the Plutarkian didn't deserve some hurt was the day her boys learned some humility.

"That was a bust, and not nearly as fun as it usually is, so we covered the city until Throttle suggested Miller." Vinnie tightened his grip on her at the last part.

"And as soon as Throttle said it," Vinnie continued. "I knew that's where you were. It was like I just _knew it_, ya know?"

She didn't doubt it. They had a special connection. Always had and with all that had transpired recently, that bond had only strengthened. "But how did you know where he lived?"

"Going through your garage files and found the stuff about his bike when he brought it in." Vinnie explained, adding, "Hope you don't mind that I went through your stuff, sweetheart."

"Of course not." Charley replied. "That was pretty clever of you, Vin."

"Well, I guess Throttle and Modo helped too…"

Charley raised her head to kiss him. "Thank you," she mumbled against his mouth. Her entire body relaxed under the sinful stokes of his lips.

"Guess I outta thank Modo and Throttle too, then." She said once they parted and she rested against his shoulder again.

"Not like that you're not." Vinnie huffed.

Charley rolled her eyes and kissed his throat. "How did you know to search Bens basement? "

"We tore through his house and didn't find anything. I don't think I would have even saw the other building if Modo hadn't seen something behind the house."

"Ben knew you were in his house." Charley mumbled.

"He did?" Vinnie questioned. "I dunno babe, he looked pretty shocked when we got there."

"Well, he said something about some bikers being there." Charley closed her eyes. "He was so angry. I tried yelling to you guys but he…" An involuntary shudder ran through her. "I remember him grabbing me and….everything after that is kinda a blur."

Vinnie didn't volunteer any details of her rescue and for now, Charley was fine with that. She was here, she was safe, and Vinnies strong arms were around her. For the moment, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Benjamin Millers house

"So do we have a plan?" Throttle asked when he and Modo reached Bens house.

Modo shot Throttle a skeptical glance and wasted no time in heading for the shed around the back. "Didn't think we needed one," Modo said. "He hurt Charley, we hurt him."

Throttle shrugged and fell into step besides his comrade. "Sounds like my kinda plan."

There was a rustle of movement when Throttle threw back the locks of the heavy basement door and flipped on the lights.

Ben had slowly come to a few minutes before he heard the movement upstairs.

He was pushing himself woozily to his feet when the bikers descended the stairs. He wiped the blood trickling from his nose with his sleeve and leaned back against the wall.

The color drained from Bens face though it wasn't clear if receiving the beat down of his life a few hours before or the shock of seeing 6ft humanoid mice approaching was the cause.

Ok, so he hadn't completely lost it and the big mice weren't a horrible dream.

Throttle was honestly surprised that the human was still breathing, let alone managing to climb to his feet. The look on the humans face would have been comical if it wasn't for the burning desire to rip the bastards arms off and beat him with them.

"So, this is the guy who thinks its ok to lay a finger on Charley. Big mistake, pal." Throttle said, crossing his arms.

"You…you can talk?" Ben stammered.

Had they talked before?

Ben was currently having a difficult time even remembering his own name, trying to piece together the evening events was futile.

Modo grinned without a trace of humor and cracked his knuckles for effect. "That and then some."

Ben stepped forward only to be pushed back against the wall by Throttle who looked at Ben from over his shades. "I say again: _Big_ mistake."

Ben stared wide eyed for another moment before anger chased the shock away from his face. "Like she wasn't beggin' for it."

Of all the bad things to say, that one was definitely right near the top.

There was a flash of red and a snarl from Modo before he had Ben by the throat and against the wall.

"You got some sort of death wish?!" Throttle growled.

"Looks like he wants us to finish what Vinnie started." Modo squeezed until Bens face turned an interesting shade of blue then let him go, Ben falling in a heap on the floor.

"Shes fucking a mutant rat?!" Ben answered though his words were cut off by a raucous cough.

"We're done here." He heard the tan one say before there was a sting of pain then encompassing darkness.

Throttle nudged Bens unconscious form with his foot. "Well that was no fun."

"Yeah. Way too easy," Modo nodded. "Wanna wait for him to wake up again?"

Throttle shook his head. "Nah. Lets just dump him somewhere and head out. I don't think he'll be bothering anyone again."

They were allowing the human to live. If he ever showed up again, he wouldn't be so lucky.

Throttle and Modo stopped briefly on their way back to Bens house to retrieve Charleys truck. Throttle shut the garage doors once Modo and the bikes made it inside.

Throttle was hanging the keys to the pickup on their customary hook when a series of rhythmic beeps signaled an incoming call on the video-com Charley had gifted them with a few days ago.

"Go ahead in, big fella. I'll check it out." Throttle said, pulling a chair up to the radio.

Modo nodded and made his way inside as Throttle flipped the video on.

There was a brief period of static before the image of Carbine came into focus. Throttle smiled to the General, noting that she was currently in her private quarters. He hoped this was a personal call.

"Throttle. Have any of you had any contact with Stoker?"

Guess this was business.

Throttle sighed and shook his head. "Stoke? Didn't Charley talk to him recently?"

"Yeah, well, that's the last we heard from him. We lost radio contact 48 hours ago."

"You think there's trouble?"

Carbine paused and shook her head with a half hearted shrug. "Its so hard to tell with Stoke. It's a little early to be sending out the rescue wagon but if you hear from him, let someone at base know about it, ok?"

"You sure this wasn't just an excuse to video me?" Throttle said with a smile. "Didn't know you missed me this much, babe."

Carbine blinked and shifted in her seat which caused Throttles smile to stretch in to a smirk.

There was something to be said about seeing a strong woman like Carbine all cute and flustered.

It only lasted a moment before Carbine cracked a grin and leaned into the camera. "Don't you have a planet to save?"

"Don't you have a new cadet to castrate?" Throttle countered.

Carbine shook her head. "Watch it, hot stuff. If you hear from Stoker, tell him he'd better check in if he knows what's good for him."

"Sure thing, General." Throttle told her with a mock salute.

"Stay safe."

" And ride free."

That earned another smile before the transmission ended in static.

Throttle headed inside, his mind briefly wondering about Stokers disappearance. Carbine was right in that it wasn't unusual that days had past without base hearing from the older mouse. Stoke was never one to do things "by the book."

Throttle was going to relay the latest from Mars to Modo but it looked like the grey mouse was out cold, snoring on the couch. Instead, Throttle flipped off the lights and dropped tiredly in his chair.

All else could wait until they all got some well deserved rest.

There wasn't much sleep for anyone the past few days, therefore it was well after 3pm the next afternoon before there was any sign of life in the Last Chance Garage. With a sky full of low, dark clouds and occasional snow flurries, the day certainly lent itself to sleep.

Vinnies sleep the night before was broken, at first, waking up throughout the night with the overwhelming need to assure himself that Charley was still safely tucked into his side. Even after Charleys words of assurance.

The final time he blinked his eyes open, though, it was with some relief. The anxiousness and fear that had exhausted him the night before had eased and he awoke with a sense of peace.

Well, as much peace as was possible for a mouse such as himself.

The anger was still there, and always would be. He couldn't think of a time where he wouldn't bristle at the mere mention of these harrowing last few days. But the fear and uncertainty that had driven him in the wake of Charleys disappearance, had begun to subside.

Now feeling comfortable leaving Charley to rest, he brushed his lips against Charleys shoulder and quietly eased himself out of bed. With uncharacteristic quiet and stealth, Vinnie ducked out the door and moved downstairs.

He had heard Throttle and Modo getting back a few hours ago. It was absolute torture not knowing what happened with Ben but Vinnie demonstrated incredible restraint in staying in bed. He hadn't wanted to leave Charley alone in bed with her nightmares.

Throttle and Modo were in their usual spots when Vinnie got downstairs. Vinnie tapped Throttle on his shoulder. "Throttle…wake up, bro."

Throttle mumbled something in his sleep but didn't stir. Vinnie tried a few more times before huffing and moving on to Modo.

"Modooo…" Vinnie singsonged with a shove of Modos shoulder. "Wakey, wakey!"

Vinnie yelped and ducked under Modos fist when he shoved the grey mouse again.

Seeing no other options, Vinnie crossed over behind the couch Modo was currently sprawled across and lifted the back, turning the couch over and sending Modo to the floor. His large frame knocked into the footrest of the recliner chair, causing the chair to rock violently. Both Throttle and Modo were wide awake in a blink.

Throttle was on his feet first and made a beeline to the white mouse who was wore a smirk and looked awfully pleased with himself.

Vinnie laughed and righted the couch. He held a finger up to his lips, eyes mischievous when he glanced to the stairs. "Shh," he said. "Don't wanna wake Charley girl."

That lent the other bikers some pause.

"Shes still sleeping?" Throttle asked.

Vinnie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "She didn't sleep well. Kept having nightmares. She woke up a little while ago and she seemed better."

Modo shook his head. He didn't say anything but the anger in his face was hard to miss.

"So, what happened?" Vinnie asked. "Please tell me you took the bastard out."

Throttle released a big sigh and shook his head. "Pretty sure he got the message but Modo knocked him out pretty quick. Wasn't as fun or satisfying as I thought it would be. "

"Not my fault the guy cant take a hit. " Modo added.

Throttle nodded. "Yeah, well, we left him where we found him. He was in pretty bad shape. "

Vinnie shook his head. "I still say he got off way to easy."

"Agreed." Throttle said. He started to speak again but the radio coming to life in the kitchen caught their attention.

"Stoker to Last Chance. Anybody home?" Stokers voice broke through the static.

"Stoker?!" came the unanimous reply.

Throttle grabbed the CB. "Last Chance here. Stoke?"

"I'm in a bit of trouble here."

There was a collective groan.

"What now?" Modo asked, reluctantly.

"Got some news. And I got some engine trouble or something. Looks like I'm settin' down 16 miles southwest of you. Give or take a quarter mile."

"Stokers on earth?" Vinnie asked.

"South…that's by the nature preserve. Good; there's not much out there. We wont need to worry about the ship being spotted." Throttle radioed back.

Modo grinned to Vinnie. "Guess not everyone can make a grand entrance like we did."

"Alright. Bring that sexy mechanic too. I need Charley to look at this bucket."

Throttle tossed a glance up the stairs before answering Stoker with, "See you in 10."

"I'm not gettin' Charley outta bed to go work on Stokers ship." Vinnie said. His girl was exhausted and he had no plans on waking her.

"I know." Throttle answered. "Lets head over to the preserve. We'll bring Stoker back here and he'll just have to wait until Charley feels up to it."

"I'll go with you. I need to grab a few things from the scoreboard anyway." Vinnie said than paused to glance up the stairs. "But I'm not leaving Charley here alone."

"We're not. I'll stay with Charley." Modo said and dropped his hand onto Vinnies shoulder. Vinnie didn't look convinced "Go. She'll be fine."

"I know she will but..."

"We shouldn't be long." Throttle said and headed for the garage. A small voice upstairs stopped them in their tracks.

"Vinnie? Guys?" Charleys voice, strained and hoarse, called from her room. The guys were up the stairs and in her doorway the next second.

Vinnie moved to sit on the edge of her bed. He brought a hand up to brush her hair over her shoulder.

"You feeling ok, Charley-girl?" Throttle asked.

Charley nodded. "Doing ok. Pretty sore but alright Feels like I was hit by a bus., Probably look like it too."

"Pretty as a picture, Charley-ma'am." Modo told her and Throttle nodded in agreement.

"You're always gorgeous, sweetheart."

"I wasn't fishing for compliments guys, but thanks."

"How the wrist?" Throttle asked.

Charley held up her hand and turned her wrist to look at the bandage then gave a noncommittal shrug. "Feels ok."

"Stoker is in town. We're heading out to go see whats up." Throttle said.

"Stoker? Never a dull moment." Charley answered around a yawn. "Everything alright?"

Throttle shrugged. "Not sure. I think he just has some engine trouble."

"You guys go and I'll see you later."

Modo and Throttle nodded but Vinnie looked at her.

Charley yawned again and squeezed Vinnies hand. "Go. I'm fine."

Vinnie entwined their fingers and returned her squeeze, his voice dropping. "Not sure I wanna let you out of my sight, baby…" He murmured.

She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her veins at the love and worry in his voice. "I'm fine. I'll sleep and see you guys when you get back."

It took another ten minutes to convince Vinnie that she was indeed fine and felt comfortable enough to stay in bed without a babysitter. She would be here when he got back.

She was asleep before the guys even tiptoed out the door.

"I still don't want-" Vinnie started once the guys got to the garage.

"I know, Vin. I'll stay." Modo said with a smile. No one was interested in taking any chances where Charley was concerned.

Vinnie nodded. "We wont be long. Right, Throttle?"

"Not long." Throttle affirmed then glanced to Modo before following Vinnie out the garage. "Carbine radioed last night and said they haven't heard from Stoke. Let someone on Mars know that Stoke is here."

Modo nodded, remembering the incoming call the night before. "Roger, that." he said and shut the door after his departing comrades.

* * *

Charley awoke an indeterminable time later and whimpered in discomfort when she stretched. There was movement outside her door that first made her suck in a worried breath before she recognized the large grey shape that hovered in the hallway.

"Modo?" Charley asked.

He was in the doorway before she could blink. "You ok, Charley?"

"You're as bad as Vinnie." Charley shook her head and turned on her side to face him when Modo crossed over to kneel at her bedside. "I'm okay."

Modo fidgeted under her gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know Charley-ma'am but-"

"Then why are you dancing outside my door?"

"I was just…. We worry about you…ya know? And-"

Charley interrupted him by placing a hand on his cheek. "I know, Modo and I appreciate it. Don't know what I'd do without you guys."

Modo shifted uncomfortably.

"But really, i'm _fine_. I don't need a babysitter_."_

Her gentle giant relented with a smile. "Yes, ma'am."

"I already have Vinnie treating me like I'm made from glass, I don't need it from you too."

Modo flashed a grin and he shook his head. "He really loves you, Charley. I've never seen him like this."

Warmth flooded her veins. "I love him too, Modo." Charley sat up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Once you get past the ADD and questionable judgment, there's a great man underneath." She ginned and reached out to lightly trace the curve of Modos ear. "Or should I say mouse?"

Modo ducked his head bashfully. "Stoke, Throttle and Vin should be back soon. Do you need anything?"

Charley glanced at the clock and shook her head. "No. Thanks though. I'm gonna get up and I'll see you in a few."

Modo nodded and headed out. He paused in the doorway. "I'll be right down stairs if you need me."

Charley shooed him. "I'll be fine."

* * *

It wasn't hard finding the freedom fighter craft nestled in a clearing on the outskirts of the preserve.

"Hey losers." Stoker called once the gangplank started to lower. Throttle and Vinnie huffed and mumbled a short greeting. "Wheres Modo and Davidson?" Stoker asked.

Vinnie shook his head. "They're back at-" The words suddenly left him and all he could do was stare, slack jawed at the thin form that appeared at the top of the ramp.

"Harley?!" Throttle and Vinnie shouted in disbelief.

Harley walked down the ramp, stopping next to Stoker with a smile. "Surprise." Her voice was soft and playful, like her comment wasn't the biggest understatement of the century.

Vinnie could do nothing but gulp and stare in absolute disbelief.


	14. Chapter 14

**Winter in Chi-Town**

**By: RockNRide**

* * *

How the earth seemed to transform right outside the port side window during their decent had mesmerized the young mouse. The swirling, wispy clouds that drifted across the brilliant greens and blues of the planets' vast oceans and landscape made earth a truly beautiful sight. Harley remembered studying most of the planets in the neighboring universes' as a youngster but the pictures she remembered flipping thought in a text book did not do the cosmos justice.

Although the martian mice were well versed in space travel, Harley had spent the majority of her life on the dusty red planet. And with her recent freedom, everything from the landscape to her positive overall outlook and state of mind had everything looking shiny and new.

Stoker had confirmed that it was snow that had changed the landscape the deeper the ship limped through the planets atmosphere. The water changing to snow was not a new concept, even to those from a desert planet, but she hadn't ever experienced it first hand.

Once they'd landed, Harley couldn't help the grin that spread over her lips at the look of surprise on Throttle and Vinnie's faces. Vinnie was off his bike the moment Harley stopped besides Stoker at the end of the ramp.

Vinnie encompassed the definition of awed astonishment. He was adorable. Harley watched him while he fumbled for words but all he managed was a gulp and a whisper.

"Ha…Harley? What…I…"

Harley smiled. "Cat got your tongue, cutie?"

Vinnie blinked and nodded erratically.

Harley laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Glad to see you too."

Throttle shook his head in disbelief. "Harley. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, babe," he said when she moved to embrace the tan mouse. "How.. What happened?"

"The short version?" Harley offered but Stoker was quick to interrupt.

"Stoker, rescue hero at your service." He said with a cocky smile and a pompous bow.

Harley rolled her eyes. "I'll let Stoker tell that story…." she leaned in and whispered, "Then I'll tell you what _really_ happened."

"Whats that supposed to mean? "Stoker huffed and crossed his arms. "I was there, remember? I know exactly what went down."

Harley rolled her eyes, good-naturedly and glanced back to Vinnie who had finally managed to pick up his jaw from the floor.

He looked the same. Still the handsome young mouse she had been falling for before Mace had snatched her and pretty much ruined her life. Without a friendly face in sight, she had only her memories of friends and loved ones to keep her company.

She had to admit that Vinnie had been the main source of comfort during the long and lonely months. She was afraid she had built him up to unfair expectations in her mind but, seeing him now, he still evoked the same feelings. It was anyone's guess if they would've gotten serious but the feelings had definitely been on the fast track to relationship-ville. She didn't know where she stood with him now, especially with all this time apart, but for her, absence had certainly made the heart grow fonder.

It wasn't fair to Vinnie to expect that they would pick up where they left off. Or that he hadn't forgotten about her and moved on. A lot of time had past, after all.

Regardless, she was happy to be reunited with her friends. Perhaps she and Vinnie could take some time and catch up, and see how things went from there.

Harley glanced back to Vinnie. "Been thinking about you over these past few years, hot shot."

Vinnie looked down at his feet and cleared his throat. "Yeah, me too."

Throttle saw the trepidation run over his bro and perked a brow. It would be interesting to see how this was going to play out.

"So, where's my girl?" Stoker asked, getting a sharp look from Vinnie.

"Charley's back at the garage. That's another long story." Throttle said.

"Oh yeah? Life with you punks can't be easy. Let me secure the ship, grab a bike and we can head over to the garage." Stoker called over his shoulder and disappeared back up the ramp.

"Harley," Vinnie said softly. "Are you ok? I mean… they didn't hurt you, did they?"

Harley had a hard time keeping her heart from melting. "No, Vinnie. They didn't hurt me."

"Good," Vinnie nodded. "You know we tried getting you back, right?"

"Yeah, Mace is a slippery bastard." Throttle said. "How long have you been back?"

"Just a few days. We were heading back to Mars when the ship started having issues." Harley reached down and scooped up a handful of snow, inspecting the unusual powder closely. "Everything is so different here."

Vinnie grinned. "Not really. Well, except for the water, trees, humans, hot dogs…"

"Stoker said you all have a human friend. I've never met a human before." Harley said as she brushed the snow off her hands.

Stoker reappeared again with a sleek bike of dark blue. He ushered everyone off the ramp and hit the controls to raise the gangplank. "Well, you'll love Charley. Shes- "

"Perfect." Vinnie interrupted and tucked his helmet back on. "And waiting for us, so lets go."

Harley raised a questioning brow in Vinnies direction. It wasn't the comment regarding the human that lent her pause, but the look that came over the white mouse's face whenever the human was mentioned. She couldn't interpret it exactly, but had a small sinking feeling that this human female played a bigger part in her friends' lives than she had thought.

Stoker had stopped next to her and handed her a helmet before he climbed on his bike. Harley glanced over to where Vinnie and Throttle were starting their bikes. She had hoped Vinnie would have offered her a ride like he had done… or would have done if they had had the time to explore their budding relationship. But as it was now, she really didn't know where she stood with him. For her, emotionally, she was still back when they were slowly but surely heading into relationship territory. Who knows what has happened in his life these past few years. Harley shook her head and sighed before she settled behind Stoker for the ride back to the humans home.

The ride home was one Vinnie wouldn't soon forget. Never in his life had his thoughts been so confusing and well, completely all over the place.

Harley was here. She was actually here, not more than a couple feet in front of him and it didn't feel anything like he'd always envisioned it.

He remembered the first attempt to get Harley back. They had gotten so close just for her to slip through his fingers. And each attempt after that was more of the same.

He remembered dreaming about her rescue. He imagined down to every last detail how he would save the day. Which moves would dazzle his damsel and lay waste to her captors. A thousand different ways he would save her; and in the end he imagined their passionate reunion.

But mostly, Vinnie remembered the anger and sense of loss that had followed Harley's kidnapping

Feelings that had been relived ten fold the moment he had found Charley's abandoned truck. Where Harley's disappearance had hurt him, almost losing Charley had all but devastated him.

Vinnie sighed. Was he surprised he had two hot babes who were totally into him? Vinnie snickered inwardly. Absolutely not. With as studly and impressive as he was, it was no shock at all. And ok, maybe he and Harley yet to talk about their past, but the way she had smiled up at him and the glances she sent his way, he could tell there was still something there. A realization that should have had him purring with masculine pride, instead was oddly uncomfortable.

After all, It wasn't easy being so desirable.

* * *

Charley was just getting dressed when the rumbles of perfectly tuned motorcycles signaled the guys' imminent arrival. She had been trying to pull her hair up into a strategic "messy" ponytail but tugged her hair free with a grumble when she glanced into the mirror again. With her hair pulled back away from her face, the bruising along her temple and cheekbone was more pronounced.

Charley sighed, brushing her hair over her shoulders and opted for a dark red sweater with a cowl neckline that hid some of the marks around her throat. She honestly didn't remember much that resulted in the prints but counted that as a blessing. It was clear exactly how those marks got there.

She shook her head angrily. She was so over all of this. Over the bruises, over the aches and pains, over feeling so helpless. Completely over _all _of it.

She knew better than to think that her life would settle down but the hope was there all the same.

The guys coming in downstairs was a welcome distraction from her pity party of one. She grabbed her shoes and headed down to meet her friends.

Modo was up and off the couch as soon as he heard the garage doors closing. He sent a wave to Stoker when his mentor waltzed in behind his bros. "Hows it goin' Stok-" The remaining words died on his lips when he saw the honey brown mouse that followed. "Oh momma…" His jaw almost hit the floor.

Charley was halfway down the stairs when Modo's sharp gasp sent her heart into her throat and what she heard next was almost enough to make her knees buckle. Her eyes found the brown female standing in her living room and without ever meeting the girl before, she knew exactly who she was.

_Oh. My. God._

"Miss Harley…this is a surprise." Modo said.

"Totally," Vinnie said. "Charley upstairs?" He asked and glanced up to see and his eyes clashed with hers. Charley was frozen at the top of the staircase.

Bright green eyes snapped to Vinnie as soon as he was in her view from the stairs. Charley's life has been one big emotional rollercoaster as of late and it looked like the ride wasn't over.

She knew it wasn't warranted but she couldn't help but feel threatened with the sudden appearance of Vinnie's former flame.

Vinnie couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips when the jealously flashed in Charley's eyes. Seeing Harley again had him feeling a mix of emotions. It was confusing yet perfectly clear at the same time… which in itself was pretty confusing. Charley was the love of his life and that wasn't about to change anytime soon. Still, knowing that Charley had some jealously towards the brown mouse was a rush to his ego.

Vinnie smiled to her, sent Charley a wink and that was enough to sooth her. She let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding and continued her way down the steps.

Harley stepped into the living room and looked around. She wasn't sure what she expected from a human dwelling but besides the unusual colorful pine tree, it didn't look all that different.

Charley came down the stairs a moment later and suddenly Stoker was behind her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist and lifting her clear off her feet. "Hey there, babe. Miss me?" Stoker asked with a laugh.

Charley winced at the pressure on her rib cage.

"Stoker!" Vinnie shouted.

"Relax kid, I'm not gonna-" Stoker started when he set Charley back on her feet. He gasped when Charley turned around to face the older mouse. "Charley? Gods, honey, what the hell happened?!"

Charley touched her bruised cheekbone. "It's a long story Stoke, but I'm fine." Stoker did not look convinced but Charley moved back in to hug him. "I'll tell you later."

He finally wrapped his arms around her and returned the squeeze, gently this time. "Good to see you, Stoker."

"You too, Charley."

Harley watched them curiously at the comfortable intimacy they shared. They treated Charley as if she was one of them. As if they weren't standing in a humans home on a strange planet.

It was her first time seeing a human and she blinked, noting the differences and similarities between the human and her fellow martians.

"I'm Charley. I have heard a lot about you," the brunette said. And offered her hand in friendly greeting.

"Harley." The brown mouse said with a smile and shook the offered hand. "Pleasure."

"We'll have to talk later," Charley said with a friendly smile. "I'm sure you have some great stories about these guys."

"Sure you do too," Harley said and glanced around at her fellow mice who were relaxing on the couch and chairs, looking perfectly at home in the humans house. "How long have you guys been on earth?"

"I think its been about three years now?" Throttle said. "Lawrence Limburger is here."

"The Plutarkian?" Harley asked with a shudder.

"Yeah. Hes here trying to plunder the land like they did on Mars." Throttle answered with a nod.

"But that's not going to happen." Modo added.

Vinnie flashed his famous grin, "Not with the baddest mamerjammers in the universe on duty."

"Looks like we all have a lot to talk about." Charley said. "I was gonna make some hot chocolate, grab a seat and I'll bring it out."

"With marshmallows?" Vinnie asked with a hopeful smile.

Charley chuckled. "Of course."

Vinnie grinned. He loved it when she laughed. Understandably, Charley hadn't smiled much since they got her out of Bens house so the soft chuckle was music to his ears.

"You're the best, sweetheart." He reached out to squeeze her hand when she moved past him towards the kitchen.

"And don't you forget it," Charley called over her shoulder.

Harley tried to not read too much into the small gesture the object of her affection was bestowing on the human female. Thinking of Vinnine had become a soothing escape during her capture. Her mind now associated the safe, warm feeling of love and security with the young and devilishly handsome white mouse.

Harley excused herself to the 'fresher when Charley disappeared into the kitchen. She took her time in the bathroom. The sink with its endless stream of water was like nothing she had ever seen before and she had to admit, she spent more time fooling with the sink then she planed. She also pondered the reasoning behind having a huge, brightly lit and decorated tree in the humans living room.

Charley knew it was him the minute he stepped into the kitchen. "So that's the famous Harley, huh?"

Vinnie didn't answer right away rather stepped up behind her and circled her waist with his arms. He pressed a kiss against her hair.

"You know I love you, right?"

Charley smiled. "I know, Vinnie. I love you, too." She turned in his arms and sighed against his lips, letting him draw her forward to press against him. She knew he was trying to reassure her that, yes, the mouse he had cared for was suddenly back in his life, this changed nothing between them. Although unnecessary, her love for him swelled at his actions.

She pulled away briefly, the whimper he made when they separated made her insides tingle. "You don't need to do this, Vin. I'm glad Harley is back." Which was only partly true. Charley scolded herself as soon as the jealous thoughts made their way to the surface but she was bruised both physically and emotionally and a love triangle with the pretty young martian would be too much to handle.

"Me too." Vinnie said and claimed her lips again.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" The couple pulled away from each other and whirled towards the sudden appearance of Stoker. "Charley, honey, you could do so much better!" Stoker said from the doorway, surprise written over his ruggedly handsome features.

He leaned back against the door jam and looked back at Modo and Throttle in the living room. "Did you two know about this?" He pointed towards the two in the kitchen.

"Old news." Modo said.

"Its best to not think about it." Throttle added.

Charley moved to collect the coffee mugs and bumped Stoker with her hip. "Be nice." She told him.

"Yeah. Go be jealous somewhere else, gramps." Vinnie said.

Stoker raised a brow and Charley couldn't miss the spark in the older mouse's eye. "Looks like someone needs a brush up on their manners. One should respect their elders."

When Vinnie took a step forward Charley scooted in front of him and laid a hand on his chest, halting his approach. "Don't even think about it." Charley looked to Stoker. "That goes for you too. I'm still cleaning up after your last visit." She grabbed the remaining mugs and sent Stoker a wink when she passed him. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Better believe it, babe."

Vinnie growled behind her and Charley just shook her head. Boys….

It might be fun having another girl around for awhile, she decided. She had kinda alienated her friends when she met her, well, _aliens_. She'd been outnumbered far too long.

The group spent most of the evening in the living room, getting all caught up on the recent events.

Charley shivered inwardly as Harley recounted the events after her capture. Vinnie's hand had found hers under the throw blanket and squeezed.

Maces main goal in snatching her had been to aid his escape from Mars, she had said. But once they were away scott free, no one really knew what to do with her. After being shuffled around to various holding cells and flight decks, she was put to work once her knowledge of basic machinery and field first aid was discovered.

As it turned out, Stokers rescue hadn't been planed. Merely a fortunate case of being in the right place at the right time.

Listening to Harley's story, Charley felt a wave of guilt. Her ordeal lasted a few days where Harley had been held against her will for well over a year now. Charley's heart went out to the petite young medic.

"Harley, I…we tried to…" Vinnie paused and after a moment of searching for words he said simply, "I'm sorry."

Harley smiled kindly. "There wasn't much you guys could do. Its ok, Vinnie. _Really_."

"So," Stoker said, breaking Charley from her thoughts and changing the subject. "You gonna tell me what happened to that pretty face of yours, Charley?"

Charley sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Just an ex-boyfriend, and I use that term lightly, that didn't know the meaning of the word no and decided to turn psychopath, locked me in his basement-"

"Well hell, Charley…" Stoker shook his head angrily. "I thought…" he shot a look at Vinnie. "Where the hell were _you_?"

Vinnie stiffened, a tormented shadow befalling his features and the house suddenly grew deathly still. Calling on Vinnies ability to protect the woman he loved into question was single handily the biggest insult in his life.

"C'mon Stoke, that's not fair," Throttle interjected.

"Its not like it happened right in front of us or anything," Modo added. Him and Throttle both knew Vinnie had been struggling with unwarranted guilt since they first knew Charley had gone missing.

Charley sat up and seized Vinnies hand, drawling his gaze home. "There was absolutely nothing Vinnie could have done. And he got me out." She glanced to Throttle and Modo. "They did everything they could and… they saved my life. It wasn't the first time and probably, it won't be the last. And this thing with Ben… if _I _would have been more truthful about the bastards creepy behavior maybe- "

"Sweetheart, you can't be seriously blaming yourself for-"

"You're tryin' to tell me you didn't know about this guy?" Stoker asked his comrade who had subconsciously tightened his grip on Charley's hand and pulled her tighter into his side.

"Stop. I'm not…" Charley paused and took a breath before meeting Stokers eyes again. "It happened and my knights in shining armor came to my rescue. I'm not exactly sure what happened once they got to me but…. its over. I'm here, and yeah, I'm a little banged up, but I'm here because of them. And Stoker," Charley narrowed her gaze, causing Stoker to squirm and sink a bit lower in his seat. "you give any of my boys a hard time and you're sleeping in the garage."

"Lucky I taught this fools how to pull off such a daring rescue," he said and tried to lighten the mood with a grin. "…right?"

Vinnie wasn't easily soothed. He gritted his teeth and glanced down. Charley could tell he was still hurt that his mentor, one of the only mice Vinnie had ever looked up too, questioned his ability.

"Well this has been fun. I'm gonna go get some air." He said before he headed out to the garage.

All eyes fell to Stoker.

Stoker was silent for the moment before he conceded with a sigh. "What'd I do?"

Charley shook her head and pointed an accusing finger at the elder freedom fighter. "_You_ are in some trouble."

Stoker grumbled in protest but Charley shot him a glare and a raised brow which silenced the mouse.

Stoker squirmed under her gaze and sunk lower in his seat. "You want me to go out there and make sure I didn't hurt his dainty feelings, don't you?"

Charley narrowed her gaze and pointed to the door. "Pretty much. Now move it."

Stoker rolled his eyes and reluctantly stood.

He paused before he got to the garage door to glance back at Charley. "Do I have to-"

A random throw pillow was suddenly airborne and with a yelp, Stoker ducked and escaped out the door.

Vinnie was kneeling down next to his bike when Stoker stepped into the garage. Vinnie glanced up but only long enough to shoot Stoke a dirty look and turn away from the other mouse.

Stoker shuffled and struggled to come up with the words. He wasn't good at this _I'm sorry, mushy _stuff. But, he knew he would be in the dog house with Charley until he apologized to her mouse.

"Don't know how you managed it but you got a good one, punk." Stoke said finally.

"You think I don't know that?" Vinnie spat.

"Nope, for once I think you know how lucky you are. She's pretty special."

Vinnie had to nod at that. "And then some."

Stoker paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen,…I… Charley was lucky you were there. Seeing her so banged up is just kinda…. I mean…"

There was silence for another minute before Stoker exhaled a long breath. "Look, you did good. Wouldn't expect anything less from anyone who went to the Stoker School of Daring Rescues and Overall Macho Heroism."

Vinnie snorted, his moodiness shrugging off his shoulders and he glanced back to the brown mouse. "Yeah, right! I _wrote_ the book on macho heroism."

Stoker grinned inwardly with some relief. One thing he did _not _want was to be on Charleys bad side. She was one hell of a woman and he was glad his would be protégé realized what he had. Was he jealous? Maybe a little.

The mice sat in silence for a moment. Throttle and Modo didn't attempt to smother their grins. They always got a kick out of seeing Charley put their mentor in his place.

"Charley- ma'am," Modo said softly. "Stoker shouldn't have gotten on Vinnie but you know Stoke doesn't really-"

Charley nodded. "I know it Modo but Stoke needs to learn to keep his trap shut."

"Good luck with that." Throttle remarked and to that Charley had to grin.

Charley cleared away the remaining mugs of hot chocolate and when Stoker came back in she stopped and rose a questioning brow in his direction. "So…. Did you boys make up?"

Stoker scrunched his nose and smirked. "Yup. We told secrets, braided each others hair and even came up with an awesome bestest friends handshake. Which I cant talk about 'cause it's a secret."

Charleys accusing gaze had to break at that and she laughed.

"Good boy," she told him. "Vinnie still outside?"

Stoke nodded and headed back to the living room where Modo was flipping through the channels on Charelys tv. "Yup. Not sure what hes doin' but hes out there."

Charley shrugged her jacket on and headed out. "You gotta tell me whats going on with your ship, too. I'll be back in in a minute."

"No rush, Charley-girl. Its not goin' anywhere." Stoke dropped back onto the couch.

"So, " Harley asked after watching Charley head out after her mouse. "Those two are…"

"Yup." Came the unanimous reply.

She knew the answer but for some reason felt the need to ask anyway. Harley sighed quietly to herself and tried to focus on the game her friends were suddenly engrossed in.

* * *

"Vinnie?" Charley called. She had just shut the door behind her when a tail wrapped around her waist and she was pulled onto Vinnies bike. Before she knew what was happening they were heading down the street. Vinnie handed Charley her helmet, her gloves and scarf that usually hung by the door were tucked inside. She wrapped her arms around Vinnies waist once she bundled up.

Vinnie didn't say anything and neither did she. It wasn't needed, they both could use a drive to spend sometime alone.

They stopped after a time on the outskirts of the city, on one of the larger hills that looked out across Chicago's downtown district.

Charley ran her hands down Vinnies arms and dropped a kiss across his cheek once Vinnie turned off his bike and they pulled their helmets off.

"You know Stoker didn't mean anything-"

"Yeah, he did."

"Vinnie-"

"Its not like I don't… I know I should have been there."

Charley sat back with an exasperated sigh. She had never known Vinnie to need such reassurance. If anything, he needed his ego deflated. Daily.

Charley stepped off the bike to regard him fully. She took his face in her hands and forced his eyes to hers. "You listen to me Mr. Van Wham. This is the last time I want to have this discussion. I love you. I knew you were coming for me. There wasn't a moment of doubt. Ben was a sick psychopath. I never thought he would have tried anything like he did. Did you?"

Vinnie blinked. "No, but-"

Charley swept his lips up in a kiss.

"Exactly," she told him when she broke her lips away. "Once you _did_ know, you came for me and made with the daring rescue."

"You got hurt, Charley-girl."

"Yes. And I'm sure it wont be the last."

"Oh, yes it is," Vinnie swore fervently. "Nobody is gonna ever lay a finger on you again."

Charley fought the urge to roll her eyes in frustration. It gave her the warm and fuzzies to know he cared so much but this was getting ridiculous.

"I didn't mean…" Charley sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Things happen. And I'm sure things will _keep_ happening. But I have you, don't I? You, and Throttle and Modo. We have each other. I cant have you worrying about me like this, Vin. Let it go. _Please_. You're kinda driving me crazy."

Vinnie met her eyes again and the smile she gave warmed his heart. He leaned in to caress her mouth with his. "Crazy, huh? I hear I'm pretty good at that."

"The best," Charley chuckled and linked her hands behind his neck, tugging him forward to taste him again. "I worry about you too, you know."

Vinnie sighed against her and slipped his arms around her waist. He dipped his head to nuzzle her neck. "Don't know why. Takes a lot to bring this mouse down."

Charley smiled cheekily, bound and determined to break him out of this funk. "Mmm…," she murmured, pulling him flush against her. "I think its pretty easy. And I sure do enjoy it when you're…_down_."

That did it. Vinnie pulled back and stared at her with impassioned awe and disbelief.

She grinned and sent him a wink. "Your words, not mine."

He searched her eyes and when he saw the love and devilish glimmer behind them he couldn't help but to break in to a grin.

"You sweetheart, are a very naughty girl."

Charley grinned. "Am not."

"Are so," Vinnie said, and raked his gaze over her form approvingly. "And I freakin' love it!"

The weight that had recently settled on his shoulders began to fall away. She was right. He didn't like how things went down but it was over. She was here, vibrant and strong, and pleading with him to let the harrowing ordeal and everything that came with it go. She didn't need to relive her pain and neither did he.

In one look she had pushed all that to the side and it was ok to feel again.

Charley returned the smirk and tilted her chin up when he cupped her face and brought her mouth to his. and kissed her with the heat and longing they hadn't felt, or explored in days.

His thumbs brushed against her cheeks lovingly before his hands ran down the length of her arms, a disobedient hand slipped under her jacket and deviating to cup a breast.

Charley gasped against his lips when his fingers caressed her through the material of her shirt.

Vinnie sucked in a breath and released her. "Sorry, did I-"

Charley growled in frustration and yanked him back to her. This certainly wasn't the time nor the place for this but hell if she cared. Her life had gone from incredible highs to terrifying lows as of late and she sought the solace of Vinnies arms.

Ever since he pulled her out of the personal hell of Bens basement his actions had been painfully guarded. As if she was a fragile bubble ready to burst at the smallest touch. Charley pulled back and looked up at him then tightened her grip on him.

"You're not going to break me."

"I know, babe…but you're…." Vinnie sighed and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "I don't wanna to hurt you."

"You would never hurt me." Charley replied. The look she gave dared him to object and her kiss halted any further argument.

"_He will always come for me". _She thought without question, caressing his lips with hers. She had no idea where the thought had come from but it didn't make it any less true. And there was such peace in his arms. Her bruised body didn't ache, the traumatic memories didn't torment her and tucked in his embrace, nothing could touch her.

She wrestled another desperate kiss from his lips before his comlink on the red cycle demanded their attention.

"Uh…guys?" Modos voice called from the bike. "Are you lovebirds comin' home soon? And can you bring back some munchies? Stoker is sayin' he can cook but… Charley-ma'am? You guys out there? …hello?"

Charley pulled back to where she was resting against Vinnies shoulder with a smile. "We'd better go. I'd like my kitchen to not be on fire when we get back."

Vinnie laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear, his thumb running over her cheek with gentle affection she never knew he possessed. "Can we stop at Andys?"

"Pretty sure the kitchens closed and Andys in bed," Charley said. "C'mon. I'm sure we have something at home. I don't want Harleys first home cooked meal as a free woman coming from Stoker. I learned my lesson the last time he was here and you four got impatient."

Vinnie smirked, remembering the kitchen disaster Charley was referring too and agreed with a nod. "Yeah… that didn't turn out good at all."

Charley smiled, laced her fingers through his and tugged him back towards his bike. "So lets get there before the fire trucks."

"Never a dull moment, eh sweetheart?"

Charley grinned and tucked her helmet on. "Never."


	15. Chapter 15

Winter in Chi-Town

By: RockNRide

* * *

Charley sniffed suspiciously at the air when she poked her head into her house. Not smelling anything burning, she sighed with relief and waited until her mouse took her offered hand.

"Where'd you two head off to?" Throttle asked once the Vinnie and Charley were in view.

Charley smiled and shrugged lightly. "Went for a Sunday drive."

"Its Sunday?" Modo, who had apparently fallen asleep on the couch, slurred and rubbed his tired eye.

Charley laughed and rolled her eyes. "Not quite, Modo." She sat a hand on her hip and glanced at her watch. "How about a late dinner and I'll head over with you in the morning, Stoke?"

"Sounds good to me, Charley. Like I said, the ship aint goin' anywhere."

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it?" She smiled then turned to Harley. "I have a spare bedroom upstairs, with a fabulous new set of windows, that you are more than welcome to use if you guys hadn't planned on going back to the ship tonight."

Harley shook her head. "Don't think we are. You sure I'm not imposing or anything?"

"Not at all," Charley waved a hand dismissively. "And Stoke, you're not too good for the couch, are ya?"

"Or you could have Vinnies bunk at the scoreboard." Throttle suggested. "Not like he's using it."

Stoker groaned and pressed his hand to his brow. "Ugh….they're shakin' up too?"

The blush that tinted Charleys cheeks was absolutely adorable and Vinnie couldn't help but squeeze her hand and pull her into his side to brush a kiss across her temple. "What can I say? The girl can't keep her hands off me."

Charley elbowed him in the side. "I can so!"

"Admit it, sweetheart. That big bed of yours would be so cold and lonely without yours truly." Vinnie grinned then catching Harleys eye, he deflated and cleared his throat. "Uh…anyway, um,yeah, Stoke, you can use my hammock if you want."

"Yeah, I think I'll hang with these guys," Stoker said, indicating to Throttle and Modo. "Think I wanna be woken up by hearing you two sinnin' rampantly up there? That could scar me for life."

The guys broke into laughter at that, Vinnie not having the decency to look the least bit embarrassed, even if Harley's cheeks tinted pink and she suddenly found the material of her sleeve particularly engrossing.

Charleys eyes widened comically and she reached over the couch to thump Stoker on the shoulder. "You keep it up and I'm gonna…"

"What? Give me a spanking? Kinky."

Charley tried not to laugh. She really, really tried but with the mischievous twinkle in the elder mouse's' eye, she couldn't keep from shaking her head in defeat and cracking a grin. "Dirty. Old. Mouse."

"Old? Well, that's just rude. Is this how you treat all your guests?"

"Just the ones that don't remember their manners." Charley replied, fighting off a smile before turning her attention back to the female. "Let me make sure I have fresh sheets on the bed and I'll show you where to put your stuff."

Harley sent the human an answering nod. "I don't have much."

"Didn't think you would with you not, you know, being home in the past few years." Charley smiled sympathetically. "I've got clothes I don't mind cutting a tail hole in that you can borrow. I'll dig out some sweats or whatever while I'm looking for the sheets."

Charley moved away towards the linen closet just to be pulled back into Vinnies arms the moment she stepped into the hall.

Charley blinked in surprise and glanced up quizzically. Vinnie, with a mischievous grin, pointed up to the twin leaves that now hung in the hall entranceway.

"Where did… you put that there, didn't you?"

Vinnie shrugged. "Maybe." And ducked to brush a brief, soft kiss to Charleys lips.

"Uh… I don't get it." Stoker said as he looked suspiciously at the leaves hanging from the ceiling. "And while we're at it…. Whats with the tree? Its….new, right? I'm pretty sure I would've remembered seeing something like this."

Charley laughed. "Its up for Christmas." Charley explained, briefly, about the quickly approaching holiday and its traditions and customs.

"Earth is a strange place." Stoker decided.

Charley nodded. "Yup."

* * *

When Charley disappeared upstairs, Harley went out the garage door to collect her pack. Vinnie took a deep breath and followed the brown mouse outside. Things were a little awkward and Vinnie didn't do awkward. It was best to get everything out in the open,

Harley was unhooking her small bag from the side of the bike Stoker had somehow managed to drive over the slippery roads from the lame cruiser.

Harley met Vinnies eyes when she heard the door open. She had never seen him look so uncomfortable. She shouldn't have found it adorable but couldn't help herself.

"Hey, sweetheart." Vinnie started when he crossed over to her. "I just wanted to….what I mean is-"

Harley chuckled at his floundering and taking pity, she patted his arm. "Vinnie…relax. I know what all this is about and, really? Not necessary."

Vinnie shifted uncomfortably and peered down at the brown mouse suspiciously. "But, I just wanted to…. We were…I mean you and me, before… you were….I…."

"Its ok, Vinnie." And it really was. Sure, she was a little jealous but she could honestly say she was happy for him. And Charley too. She had only known the woman for a few hours but Charley had greeted her with warmth and welcomed Harley into her home without thought. Time changed things and now that she had a few days of freedom behind her, and had a real future ahead of her, losing Vinnie to another wasn't nearly as painful as she would have thought. And it couldn't really count as losing since she never actually had him to begin with.

Thinking of the white mouse had been a welcome escape from the uncertainly of her captive life and now that she no longer needed an escape, it was fairly easy to let him go; which thoroughly surprised her.

And yet. She had needed somewhere for her mind to go to keep herself sane and determinedly hopeful for her future. And the white mouse served that purpose.

And now he was here in front of her and he looked so guilty and fearful of hurting her feelings.

She offered another smile of reassurance.

He was a close friend and one she loved dearly. That was the only thing she needed now… but that didn't mean she couldn't discreetly ogle his killer bod, right?

Vinnie searched Harleys face for a moment then visibly relaxed when she saw that things were indeed fine and he didn't need to feel uncomfortable around her. He gave an understanding smile and wrapped Harley in a hug. "Glad to have you back, Harley."

"Glad to be here."

Harley headed upstairs help Charley set up the guest room but Vinnie stopped in the hallway where Stoker was lounging on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Vinnie glanced around. "What are you doing?"

Stoker stretched and crossed his legs at the ankles. The mischievous grin had yet to subside. "Waitin' for Charley."

Vinnie rose a brow, then narrowed his eyes. "What? Why?"

Stoker pointed upwards at the mistletoe, still hanging where Vinnie had left it. Stoke grinned in devious delight at the way Vinnie gasped and his eyes all but bugged out of his head.

"What?!" The white mouse sputtered. "No you're not."

"Wanna bet?"

Vinnie moved to reach for the twin leaves but Stoker was on his feet and seized the younger mouse by the middle, causing them both to tumble out into the living room. What followed was an impromptu wresting match that had furniture flying in every which direction.

There were no mistaking the crashed heard below and Charley raced towards the top of the stairs. "Two minutes!" She cried. "I leave you guys for TWO MINUTES!"

"Vinnie started it!" A not so innocent voice answered.

"Did not!"

"I swear to god boys, if that living room isn't exactly how I left it-"

"Yeah, yeah, Charey-girl. We know the drill."

"You'll tie our tails in knots." Modo supplied.

"Or disconnect the cable," Said Throttle.

"Or refuse to go out for munchies. We know, sweetheart."

Charley was glad the guys couldn't see her grin. Was she really that predictable? "Yeah, well….. That and then some!"

"I swear those mice wont be satisfied until I have a house that resembles more of a demolition site, " Charley said to Harley when she reentered the guest room. "Or I have a full head of gray hair."

Harley chuckled and tucked the fitted sheet on her side of the mattress. "I'm sure Vinnie would still be drooling all over you." Harley blinked. She hadn't an idea where that thought came from and when she glanced to Charley, the human was frozen in place, uncertainty flooding her gaze.

"I…"

Harley shook her head and flashed an apologetic smile. "Charley, I didn't mean anything… I don't know where that came from, honestly and-"

Charley dropped the blanket onto the half made bed and nodded. "Its ok. Its kinda like the elephant in the room, right?"

Harley paused and looked back at Charley curiously.

"Or not…because you probably have never seen and elephant and have no idea what I'm talking about."

Harley quirked a brow, clearly not following.

Charley smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "Forget it. But, really, with the whole blast from the past, love triangle thing…"

"Charley, it was never like that between Vinnie and me. You know that, right?"

"Yup. The guys told me about you, last year actually."

"So, you know I'm not here to-"

Charley laughed. "I know, Harley, and please don't think I'm… Ok, so maybe at first, when you got here, after my week of hell, it was a … shock, but…" Charley sighed. "Things don't need to be weird or awkward, do they? I'm glad you're here. And I'm lookin' forward to some girl time. I've been stuck in the boys club for way too long." Charley was glad to see the other female smiling. The tension and awkwardness that had sporadically shown its face since Harley and Stokers arrival was hopefully gone for good.

"So…friends?" Charley offered.

Harley nodded happily. "Friends."

Harley gestured at Charely's bandaged wrist. "I'll take a look at that if you want. I'm a little out of practice but field medicine was pretty much my thing."

"Yeah," Charley said and raised her hand, flexing her fingers. "It feels ok but its probably a good idea. Throttle said it looked ok when he wrapped it for me but hes also the one that tried to set three broken fingers with popsicle sticks and masking tape."

Charley grinned at Harleys questioning stare and shook her head. "Nevermind. I'm going to change the bandage before I get in the shower so yeah, maybe you can affirm my hope that it doesn't need stitches or anything."

The girls were half way down the stairs when there was a crash then the lights flicked off and the house went pitch dark.

A chorus of "Wasn't me!" rang from the living room before Charley could throw out any accusations.

"I find that hard to believe." Charley said as she carefully edged towards the sound of the guys' voices. "Then what was that sound?"

"Throttle got in the way." Vinnies said.

"Of what?"

"Um… my fist?"

Throttle huffed indignantly. "Oh, whatever-"

Modos voice carried from the kitchen. "Looks like the whole street is out."

Charley groaned. "Wonderful. Probably tree limbs on the wires. I've got some candles in the hall and a few flashlights in the garage. "

Charley started towards the hallway but walked directly into a very solid mouse. "Oooo…Charley, honey," Stoker said. "Didn't know you liked it rough."

There was a scuffle and a loud thump nearby. "Ow! Vinnie!" Throttle spat.

"Sorry! Thought you were Stoker." Vinnie shifted again in search for his ornery mentor when instead he just about tripped over Charley.

"Vinnie! That was my foot you big lummox!"

"Sorry! Relax, Charley. I'm a mouse not a bat, sweetheart; I cant see either!"

Luckily, the moon poked out from behind the clouds and the faint moonlight coming through the windows was enough for Charley to locate the phone and a flashlight.

Charley collected the few random candles and she and Modo lit and arranged them around the living room.

"So this means no dogs, doesn't it?" Modo asked.

"Aww, man!" Vinnie whined, apparently only just now realizing that a hot meal was not in the cards tonight. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"See?" Stoker remarked. "If you all would have just let me take care of dinner earlier, this wouldn't be a problem."

Charley shook her head and rang the power company but rolled her eyes when she got the expected message and tossed the phone onto the couch. "Well, I couldn't get a live person, of course, but the message said there were issues with ice on the lines and they hope to have the power back on in a few hours. Until then…"

"Munchies?" Vinnie supplied.

Charley shrugged. "We can go through the pantry I guess."

Everyone settled on leftover pizza and had relocated again to the living room. Vinnie, who announced that since he hated pizza because of the cheese, decided he would be doing Charley a favor if he ate all the ice cream in the freezer before it melted.

With no television to entertain themselves, Charley, with the help of a flashlight, located the deck of cards under some magazines on the coffee table and with a lot of pleading from Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie, agreed to teach the newcomers how to play Egyptian ratscrew.

The group settled in a circle, blankets draping laps and candles carefully arranged nearby.

"It's a card game but you get to punch people. It's even in the rules," Vinnie explained when he settled next to Charley on the floor while she dealt out the cards.

"_Slapping_ the _pile_ of cards is in the rules," Charley clarified. "There is nothing about inflicting serious bodily harm anywhere in the game rules."

"Maybe you just don't know how to play, Charley-girl."

Charley shook her head and resituated the blanket that Vinnie draped over their laps. "Just saying, if this turns into a free-for-all, we're done."

"And then what would we do?" Vinnie asked.

"Maybe we can sing Christmas carols," Modo suggested with a grin and plowed right into the first chorus of _Jingle Bells_, as off key as you could get.

Charley groaned and covered Vinnies mouth soon after he joined in. "Stop it! No singing. No carols."

Modo laughed. "C'mon Charley, I thought you liked the holiday tunes."

Charley quirked a brow. "Not when they sound like that."

Modo shrugged and grinned to Vinnie. "I thought we sounded good."

"You thought wrong." added Throttle.

"Some folks just can't appreciate nice harmonies."

Stoker laughed and shared a smirk with Charley. "Sounded more like two cats fightin'…. or screwin' or maybe being tortured…"

Charley snickered appreciatively.

"Hmmph," Vinnie said. "Well, guess whos not getting thanked in the Grammy award speech."

Throttle picked up his cards and rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming, Manilow."

The game continued until the novelty of smacking the hell out of each other wore off, which actually lasted longer than Charley expected. It was actually the guys who had called it quits much to the dismay of Harley and Charley. They hadn't a mark on them, of course, none of the boys would think to put any force behind any smacks. The girls hadn't returned the favor, rather, they'd taken the advantage and pretty much smacked the boys silly and in turn won all seven rounds of the game before the guys called uncle.

Charley relaxed against Vinnies chest when he pulled her onto his lap, the two letting out a sigh that was nearly perfectly in sync. Charley rested her head back against his shoulder when his arms circled her waist, and he brushed a kiss across her temple. The whole exchange colored in casual intimacy.

"You've been here all day and we haven't even talked about getting you guys home. Maybe we can convince you two to stay for Christmas? Its only nine days away, and it'd be great to have you guys," Charley said to Stoker. "I know I gave you the short version of the whole Christmas thing, but its actually a fun time of year."

The elder mouse laid back and rested his cheek on a closed fist. He shrugged. "Don't matter none to me. The only thing waitin' for me on Mars is recon duty, which is total grunt work, which I will pass off to the first cadet I see, and I hear Carbine is lookin' to get some help with the new recruits."

Vinnie looped the soft strands of Charleys hair absently around his fingers. "Good luck with that."

Stoker shifted to toss Harley a questioning glance. "What do you think, doll? Mind hanging here for the week? Hell, it might take that long to fix that heap of scrap metal anyway."

"I'd understand if you're not feelin' it, Harley," Charley interrupted. "I know you've been waiting a long time to get back home."

Harley shrugged. "Hey, I'm a free woman. Not saying I'm not looking forward to going home, but if we don't have the ship fixed and gone tomorrow, its ok with me." The brown mouse smiled. "As long as I'm away from those rat bastards, I'm a pretty happy girl."

Charley grinned, already planning lots of Christmasy stuff to do with her friends. "Yay!"

A chorus of "Yays!" from the rest soon followed when the lights flickered briefly before power was restored and the lights came back on.

The group ended up sitting around the television for another hour or so before the guys headed back to the scoreboard for the night which a plan to met up for breakfast before heading out for the lame ship.

Vinnie had gone along with his bros to pick up a few things from under his bunk before returning to the Last Chance. The house was dark and still when he returned. The guest room light had just flicked off when Vinnie quietly slipped into Charleys bedroom.

She was lying on her side when he slipped into bed. Vinnie brushed a kiss across her shoulder when he settled behind her, an arm draped protectively over her waist. His fingers ran lightly down her arm before running his thumb over the newer, and neater, bandage that encircled her wrist. Harleys handiwork, no doubt.

"Harley took a look at it and put on the fresh bandage." Charley confirmed. "Said it could use a stitch or two but I talked her into just closing it was the wraps. Ribs haven't really bothered me all night."

"Yeah?" Vinnie lightly brushed her hair away from the butterfly strip that closed and covered the cut on her brow. "And this?"

Charley nodded and turned in this arms, the smile on her face lighting up his whole existence. "Yup. The good Doc fixed me up. Gonna be just fine….which I remember telling you many, many times."

"Yeah, well, sorry I need some convincing."

"And I'll tell you again: I'm fine."

As always, his concern for her warmed her from the inside out. She captured his face between her hands and brought him down to her to swallow him in a kiss.

Even if she had been in pain, all would be forgotten under the love he swept against her lips and the gentle caresses of his tongue again hers. He gave her so much without even knowing it. The way he moaned into her when she stretched under him, how he explored her mouth with passionate enthusiasm. It was everything.

How she had lived, voluntarily even, without this was beyond her. She was just glad she woke up and realized what was right in front of her.

Vinnie sighed against her and pulled back reluctantly before he lost himself completely. No matter what she said, he knew her body was still healing and he'd be dammed if he caused her any strain or discomfort.

"Its ok, Vinnie. Everything is fine." She leaned up to brush her lips against his cheek before pulling back with a smile. "Now go to sleep."

"So bossy."

"Yup." She turned back onto her side and pulled his arm back over her middle. "Sleep."

Vinnie laughed and relaxed into her. "Love you, babe. Even when you're bossy."

"I know." He knew she was smiling even if he couldn't see her face. "I love you, too."


	16. Chapter 16

Winter in Chi-Town

Chapter- 16

* * *

There was nothing quite like waking up in the arms of the one you love. Moreover, for the hundredth time in a week, Charley found it hard to believe that things had turned out the way they had.

Her head was pillowed on Vinnies shoulder, her arm strewn across his waist and his arm around her, holding her as close as possible against him.

_Mmm….how did she ever manage to sleep without him in her bed?_

Charley trailed her eyes up the length of him, a smile pulling at her lips at his peaceful, boyish expression.

To her, he was a walking contradiction. He was rough around the edges but gentle, invigorating yet exhausting, chauvinistic but empowering and the list went on. With her, he was a million things at once and pulled it off effortlessly.

There was noise in the guestroom, and a moment later, noise downstairs. Probably the guys in from the scoreboard. Though she didn't want to, Charley figured she had better get up, get moving, and play the good hostess.

The moment she shifted her weight off her warm hunk of martian mouse, though, his eyes shot open and his grip on her constricted at her sudden movement.

"Annnnd just where are you goin'?"

Charley relaxed back against him and smiled. "I didn't know you were awake."

"Only the past few minutes."

"I think the guys are here. I should-"

Vinnie encouraged her head back to his shoulder, his thumb caressing her shoulder through the oversized t-shirt she had worn to bed. "Let 'em wait."

Charley laughed. "You say that now but if _you_ were-"

"Yeah, yeah," Vinnie interrupted.

Charley grinned and gave him a squeeze. They were quiet for a moment, Vinnies fingers absently running over her bandaged wrist.

Charley took a breath. "So…with Ben… I know, before, I said I didn't want to know but…what happened to him?" She shifted to lie on her stomach, her upper body resting against Vinnie's chest.

When she peered down at him, his expression was grim.

Vinnie sighed and reached up to tuck stray strands of auburn hair behind her ear.

"I mean… I know you said he-"

"He almost killed you."

"But what-"

"No, I mean he actually almost…"

Charley blinked. Although the experience was only a few days ago, she knew she didn't remember everything. She remembered waking up in Ben's basement; the long hours spent freezing and dreading Ben's imminent return.

"When we got there, I… some of this is a blur to me too, Charley-girl." Vinnie paused and shook his head. "I saw him on you and that was it. I remember Throttle pulling me off the bastard and seeing you lying there…" Vinnie shuddered and tugged her down to him so he could sweep his lips against her cheek and bury his face in her hair. He ran his fingers along the fading bruises around her neck. "You weren't just lying there… and I about lost it. Throttle got you breathing again and we got you the hell outta there."

Charley swallowed hard. She hadn't known how close she was to…. If they hadn't gotten there…

Charley blinked back tears and leaned down to kiss him. She pulled back and smiled.

"My hero," she said, softly. "Did you… the guys…did they…? I mean is Ben…"

Vinnie sighed and shook his head angrily. "No. We left him there, then Modo and Throttle went back and gave him a talkin' to that he's not gonna forget. You don't have to worry about him ever again."

Charley nodded and laid her head back on his chest. His arms came around her and she was enveloped in the thoroughly secure and loved feeling that she hadn't known she was missing. "I know."

Charley sighed.

She asked, she knew and now she could stop wondering.

The day wore on slowly. After breakfast, the trio had spent most of the day introducing Stoker and Harley to all the fun that the snow provided.

Therefore, after the clean up, Charley was left to her own devices.

It took some time to talk herself into it but Charley finally accepted that the mountain of paperwork, tedious and mind numbingly boring as it may be, needed to get done.

Although she'd hate to admit it, she didn't feel up to any real physical work. She was definitely still stiff and achy.

Once most of her receipts were filed and her eyes grew tired from the strain of staring at a computer screen , she called it a day and closed up shop with no intention of doing much of anything until the holidays were over.

It didn't seem likely, but that was the plan, nonetheless.

She hoped introducing Christmas and all its festivities to Stoker and Harley was as much fun as it was with Throttle, Modo, and Vinnies during the first December they'd spent on earth.

She had a few ideas that would be new to the trio as well.

* * *

The furry crew had left for the sledding hills earlier this afternoon. When she went inside the house was surprisingly quiet. Maybe she'd have enough time to get a shower before the mice came home.

Charley made it up to her room and pulled off her sweater. She paused when she glanced up into the mirror and saw Vinnie fast asleep on her bed. A much better distraction than checking her bruised appearance. It was a bit of a surprise; she hadn't heard anyone come home.

Yet there he was.

He was adorable when he slept. One of the only times he truly looked relaxed and peaceful.

The naughty part of her psyche that hadn't been allowed out to play in an awfully long time sent out a spark.

Charley quietly crossed over to the bed and ducked to brush a kiss across his cheek. "Vinnie…" she whispered.

Nothing.

She smiled and crawled onto the bed, casting a leg astride him. She leaned forward, peppering soft kisses across his face. "Vinnie….you got a warm and half naked girl in your lap….you really want to miss out on this?"

He stirred when her wandering kisses took a path down his throat. He stretched beneath her and his warm hands found her thighs, his eyes blinking open.

Charley grinned, dipping to nibble at his neck again. "Finally."

"Charley…" the moan that tumbled through his lips had a warm tingle rushing up her spine. "Gods, sweetheart, what are you doing?"

Charley sat up, the way she pressed intimately against him wrangled another moan from the mouse. "What's it look like?" she asked with an innocent tone.

"Where is everybody?"

Charley smirked down at him. "Does it matter?"

Vinnie blinked, then grinned. He reached up to tangle his fingers through her hair and pulled her down to him so he could claim her lips.

"Nope," he mumbled against her lips.

His hands glided over the smooth skin of her back, pausing to tickle her sides and chuckling into her mouth when she giggled against him and nipped at his lips.

She'd never get over the feel of his lips moving against hers. The way he worshiped her with his mouth, warm tongue caressing hers, the way he moaned into her, the way his hands ran over her skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake. The way he made her feel cherished with little moments like these.

On first meeting, he'd seemed so one-dimensional. Now, truly knowing him, there wasn't anything further than the truth.

This was the kind of kiss that would be so easy to get lost, and honestly, the first of its kind in the past eventful days.

But, as if on cue, a clear but distant boom broke them apart.

She should've predicted this sort of interruption but she pouted anyway.

There was a rustle of movement downstairs and soon Modos voice floated up the stairs.

"Hey, Vin! You up there? Time to saddle up, bro!"

Charley sighed and Vinnie shot her an apologetic smile. "10-4, Modo!" he shouted towards the door.

"Can I-"

Vinnies eyes widened. "No, not a chance. I…" He paused and shook his head. "Not gonna chance anything, sweetheart. Let us hero types handle this." He sat up, arms sliding around her waist. "Not that you're not one hell of a woman, sweetheart. And, by the way, if you ever feel the need to dress in that skin tight leather and prove anything…"

Charley rolled her eyes good naturedly, leaning in to give a brief yet passionate kiss.

"Go," Charley said, sliding off his lap so he could climb to his feet. "Wreck havoc. Save the world. Do your thing."

Her mouse sent her a smirk and leaned over, sweeping her into another kiss. "Love you, babe."

Charley smiled at that. "Love you, too. Be careful, please."

Vinnie paused in the doorway to flash his trademark grin. "Hey, this is me," he said and sent her a wink before heading downstairs.

"Exactly! Be careful!" Charley yelled after him.

"Don't forget what I said about the leather!"

"Goodbye, Vincent!"

Once she heard bikes heading off she flopped back onto her bed with an exasperated sigh.

She _never _thought she'd be the pursuer in their relationship, but here she was, all but throwing herself at her macho mouse only for him to back off with the fear of causing her healing body further discomfort. Or in this instance, they were interrupted.

Hopefully they'd get some time for themselves soon.

Was wishing that life would settle enough for them to get back to enjoying their newfound relationship too much to ask?

The house settled into an empty quiet.

Motorcycles could be heard speeding out into the distance.

_Stupid mice with their stupid hero work…_

Well, it looked like she and Harley were on their own for the evening.

Maybe Harley was up for some online shopping and a movie. Dig out a few Christmas movies or something fabulously 80s, John Hughes flick.

Ferris Buller, no matter what planet you grew up on, would always translate.

Once Charley showered and changed into sweats, she made her way downstairs and found the chestnut furred mouse in the living room.

"Drinks and a movie?" Charley suggested.

Harley nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Charley grinned and padded to the kitchen. Let the boys have their fun, she and Harley would have a fun evening of their own.

"You callin' the plays, gramps?" Vinnie asked as they closed in on Limburger tower. It wasn't clear as to what was going on but it looked like something was going down and fun was to be had by all. Well, those covered in fur, anyway.

Stokers low growl was heard even over the hum of the engines. "Watch it, punk." He chuckled a moment later. "I have a few new moves to try."

"Moves?" Modo asked.

Stoker nodded from Throttles bike. "Yep. Gotta do something to pass the time on these boring missions Carbine had been sendin' me on.. And with what Charley has done to your bikes? You three are just the mice to pull 'em off."

Vinnies eyes flashed with excitement as his mentor relayed his new maneuvers. Too bad this was no place for ladies. By the sound of Stokers new moves, Vinnie was sure Charley would be impressed.

He grinned inwardly. Looks like she might need a personal demonstration later.

Charley giggled and all but dropped the glass in her hand. She and Harley had just finished off the bottle of wine Charley had dug out of the kitchen closet.

They were definitely feeling good.

"Wait, " Charley said. "so, did you know the guys when they were little?"

Harley shook her head. "Naw. I met them later; after they joined the freedom fighters and…stuff." She usually wasn't so much of a lightweight but, it had been quite a long time since she'd had anything resembling alcohol.

Charley pouted. "Aww. I was hoping for some good and embarrassing stories of the little guys. " Charley paused, then her eyes lit up. "That means you probably haven't seen Vinnies baby picture."

Harley stopped and shot the human a skeptical look. Ok…she may be tipsy but….huh? "Um…what?"

Charley scrambled off the couch, stumbling in her drunken haze and ended up in a heap on the floor. This sent both girls into laughter.

She'd probably be feeling it later, but Charley drew herself up and brushed hair from her eyes. "Ok, I totality meant to do that."

Harley laughed again and shook her head. "Yeah, right."

Charley smiled and shrugged. "Anyway- baby picture. I'll be right back!"

By the time the mechanic returned, Harley was fighting off the need to sleep.

"Ok…" Charley said, plopping down on the sofa cushion next to the mouse and waving a brown wallet. "This is totally gonna make your night. "

"Vinnie gave you his wallet?"

Charley shook her head. "Nope. Stole this weeks ago. Well, I just wanted the picture but it was easier just to steal the whole thing." She rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why he has this thing, anyway. Its not like he has a job and carries around cash or anything. Oh! Here it is."

Harley took the picture, Charley's eyes dancing in anticipation and giggled as if she was seeing the portrait for the very first time.

One glance was enough. The picture was older than Harley expected. Looking at the fat little Vinnie shaped baby, in addition to Charley's already uncontrollable laugher and lots of booze, Harley was soon laughing so hard her sides hurt.

"Honey! We're home!" Vinnie had sing-songed when he pushed the door open from the garage. There was laughter coming from the living room but neither girl even reacted to the guys filing back inside the house.

"What, no heros welcome?" Stoker called, stopping behind the couch.

Apparently, the girls hadn't heard the guys arrival home, and sudden appearance of Stoker took Charley by surprise, causing her to yelp, spill a bit of her drink and erupted into another fit of giggles.

Harley had looked half asleep but awoke just enough to join Charley in the uncontrolled laughter.

Modo quirked a brow and grinned. "You girls have a fun night?"

Stoker laughed and pointed to the almost empty bottle of wine on the coffee table. "Looks like a _real _fun night to me."

Harley got herself together first and briefly forced her eyes open. "So we had a few drinks? Who are you? My father?"

Charley seemingly found that comment one of the funniest things she'd ever heard and soon both girls were laughing again.

Charley sat her almost empty glass on the table when Vinnie came into the room.

"Yikes…" Vinnie blinked. "Are you two… you guys are drunk, aren't you?"

Charley giggled again and pulled herself to her feet. "Just a little." She flashed him a grin and in a few stumbling steps, she about leapt into Vinnies arms. His arms came around her automatically.

Before he could say a word, Charley wrapped her legs around his waist, took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"What took you so long?" she asked when she pulled back, peppering kisses across his cheek and jaw.

"Charley…." Vinnie started before Charley claimed his lips again, this time arching her body against his and moaning against his lips.

"Uh- can we keep this PG, please?" Stoker replied with a smirk.

"I mi….ma…ummm….missed you…" Charley slurred, ignoring the elder mouse completely.

"Naturally." Vinnie couldn't help but laugh. "Oookk….I think someone has had too much to drink."

Charley pouted. "Have not. I've had just enough to….uh…." She blinked, shrugged, then seemed content to rest at her mouses shoulder.

"We only had like…." Harley trailed off. The brown mouse looked puzzled for a moment before slumping back into the couch with a shrug. She either forgot what she had wanted to say or no longer found it important. Her eyes suddenly heavy, she yawned and snuggled back into the cushions of the couch.

"…yeah." Vinnie said with a smirk. "I'm putting Charley to bed." Vinnie turned to cart his girl off to bed when he spotted his baby picture laying on the coffee table. "Hey! Whats that doing there?!"

To Vinnies horror, Stoker was suddenly rounding the couch and swiping the picture off the table. One look and he was gone. Laughing, pointing, shaking his head and grinning at the irritated look on the white mouses face. "Oh gods…I need copies of this."

"No you don't!" Vinnie shouted.

"But I think I do, _fatty_."

Vinnie growled, shifting Charley slightly, and snatched the picture back from Stoker, wasting no time shoving in his back pocket. "Did you take that?" he asked the woman in his arms.

Charley giggled again and tightened her grip on the mouse. "Mmm…maybe?"

"So not cool."

Charley smirked and preened against him, her thighs tightening their grip around his waist. "Wanna make it up to you…Vinnie…I want…umm…..bed?"

Vinnie was grateful for the diversion. He scowled at Stoker, who merely grinned, and turned, heading for the stairs. "Yeah…bed. I'm takin' Charley to bed."

Stoker chuckled and nodded to Modo. "I think you better help the other lush." He motioned to Harley who at the moment, looked asleep already. "Throttles still talking to his ol' lady. I'll tell him we're on our own for dinner."

Modo nodded and crossed around the couch, kneeling at Harley's side.

"Harley…"

After a few moments of gentle prodding, the brown mouse blinked and was able to focus on the man at her side.

"Modo? Are you….where…?" She blinked, then graced him with a sly grin. "Hey there, cutie."

Modo wasn't sure whether to blush or laugh and in the end, it was a little of both. "I'm gonna to help you to bed."

"Bed, eh? What, you tryin' to sedushh… um…seduce…" Harley trailed off, her eyes blinking heavily. "Not that I would mind, ya know… I haven't….its been….um…"She made a move to shift closer to him and when she swayed and almost slipped off the couch, his good arm was around her to keep her from sliding to the floor.

Modo raised a brow once it was clear Harley wasn't going to continue her thought. Instead, she simply dazzled him with a bright, albeit crooked smile and Modo had to duck his head to hide his grin.

She was too adorable for words and he had to resist from caressing her soft cheek.

_Wait…what?_

Modo frowned, not knowing where these thoughts were coming from. Sure, he had always thought Harley was beautiful but… the way her eyes sparkled every time she met his gaze had his insides doing flips and drops that he hadn't felt in god knows how long.

Modo shook his head and climbed to his feet, bringing her along with him. He didn't trust her to climb the stairs on her own, so the moment she swayed against him he carefully took her up into his arms. The way his stomach dipped when she wound herself around him and rested at his shoulder was both invigorating and terrifying at the same time.

The grey mouse glanced down into Harleys peaceful face and sighed.

There was time to sort all this out later. Right now, he wanted to get Harley to her bed.

Vinnie lowered Charley to her feet once they were in her bedroom.

Charley dropped kisses along his neck and over his shoulder, her hands beginning to tug persistently at his belt. "Have I …um…thanked you for the rescue, handsome?"

"Which rescue, exactly?" Vinnie asked, trying his best to not answer the thrust of her hips with one of his own.

"Mmm…" Charley murmured, her hand wasting no time sliding down between them to caress the growing hardness that pressed into her belly. "Does it matter?"

Vinnie pulled back, reluctantly, his hands there at her hips to steady her as no longer having him against her caused her to lose some of her balance.

"Charley, sweetheart-"

She cut him off with another kiss. Her hands renewed their fight with his belt, all the while feathering light kisses down his throat. "Shhh… I wanna play. And it feels like someone wants out…"

Vinnie bit back a moan when her hot little hand managed to dip into his pants and circled his erection. Damn his betraying body. Gods, she was making it hard to play the gentleman. And although his body screamed out its protest, he grasped her wrist, tugging her away. "Whoa, there, sweetheart."

He silently commended himself when he tucked himself back into his pants and quickly re-buttoned his fly.

Charley pouted. "You don't want me?"

"Not want..?" Vinnie shook his head. "Trust me, doll. I _always_ want you, but…"

"It sure does _feel like you want…"_

"Trust me doll, thing has a mind of its own when you're around. But…"

"But…?" Charley blinked and swayed, Vinnies hands falling to her hips to steady her again. "I want…I wanted….is it just me or is the room spinning?"

Vinnie chuckled and maneuvered her to her bed. "Think it might just be you, sweetheart."

Charley flopped back and rubbed her eyes. "I'm drunk, aren't I?"

Vinnie laughed at that and grabbed one of the t-shirts Charley usually slept in. He reached down and pulled his girls boots off, then stripped her of her remaining clothing. "Just a little. But its alright, sweetheart. Vinnies here and hes gonna take care of everything."

Charley smiled and hummed at that, letting him draw her up so he could slip the nightshirt over her head.

"Maybe I should take a shower first." Charley mumbled and attempted to climb out of bed. Once she started to wobbly pull herself up, a yelp tore through her lips.

Charley whimpered and pressed her hand to her sore ribcage. "Ow!"

Vinnie was back at her side immediately, with the same worrisome expression that had haunted his handsome features since her stint in Bens basement. "Are you alright? See, sweetheart? You need to be in bed. I don't care how much to try and tell me that you're fine Charley…" He helped her back to bed and carefully brushed her hair from her brow, checking the healing gash over her temple. "I know we're both trying to forget what happened but… it did. It happened and you're still… You need to relax, sweetheart." He pulled back to shoot her his patented smile. "For me?"

Charley blinked dazedly but smiled then stretched and snuggled into the pillows.

Vinnie exhaled with relief and was able to draw the blankets up over her lithe form.

Thankfully, she gave in and closed her eyes, her body visibly relaxing.

Vinnie sighed and grinned inwardly. He was actually proud of himself. Even though his body ached for hers, he managed to do the gentlemanly thing. And when the mischievous child within told him to at least snap a few hilarious, and no doubt embarrassing, pictures of his girl in her inebriated state, he, the adult, had done the grown up thing and helped Charley to bed.

That called for a nice cold congratulatory root beer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Winter in Chi-Town **

**Chapter 17**

**By: RockNRide**

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**Hey everyone! I know its been awhile (like… a LONG LONG while) but for some reason I am determined to get these out. So, here is a new chapter! **

**In hope of helping my writers block/no desire to write, I have been going back and doing some rewrites and slight changes to the story as a whole. So, chapters 1-16 (some more than others) have been redone. If you have the time, check out the story from the beginning because I'm hoping it reads a bit more fluid.**

**Tumblr Addy!: **

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Charley was going to kill him. She was going to duct tape his mouth, tie him up with his own tail and a whole bunch of other things she hadn't thought of just yet.

His first mistake was trying to wake her up at all.

"_Oh, what a beautiful morning! Oh, what a beautiful day!"_

She shoved him the second he was within swatting distance from her spot in the bed. "Vinnie, I swear you're gonna get it."

"Ooo… feisty. What's wrong, sweetheart? A little hung over this morning?"

Charley yanked the blankets up over her head with a grumble of protest. "Shut up… How in the hell do you know that song, anyway?" Oklahoma wasn't something she could picture her boys ever entertaining. _Ever._

"No clue."

Charley felt the mattress dip with his weight. There was a moment of silence before he shook her. "Charley-"

"Go away, Vincent."

He chuckled and pulled the covers back enough to see her face. "So, whats the plan for the day?"

"Vinnie, please!"

"Hey!" he said, hands coming up in mock surrender. "Its not my fault you got trashed."

"I didn't…ok, well maybe…" There was no way to continue this argument when he was actually in the right, yet she refused to concede. Best to change the subject. "I feel like Limburger put me through the ringer last night."

"Yikes. Not the best word picture there, sweetheart."

"Yuck! Why does your brain immediately go there? I didn't mean…ugh... I think my head is gonna explode."

Vinnie nodded. "Hungover."

"I am not." There was a moment, then she groaned. "Alright. Maybe I'm a little…hungover."

"Yup."

"Last night…I at least had fun, right? I'm hoping it was worth feeling this… shitty."

Vinnie laughed then smirked down at her. "I think you did. You and Harley were having a grand ole time when we got home." He reached down and brushed her bangs aside. "Then you tried to take advantage of my sexy bod."

"What? I did not!"

"Not that anyone could blame you or anything..."

Charley groaned and almost laughed. That really didn't sound like her but going by the throbbing in her head, anything was possible.

"Mouses honor. Had to fight you off and everything."

"Well," she replied with a smile. "I cant say it was very memorable."

Vinnie narrowed his eyes at her. "That's cause I just took good care of you and put your delicious self to bed."

Charley chuckled and closed her stinging eyes, snuggling back into her pillow with a moan. "I'll make it just to you…. sometime."

Vinnie smiled and nudged her shoulder, handing over a bottle of water once she opened her eyes. "I'm gonna have to hold you to that one."

He helped her currently uncoordinated self lean up and take a few gulps, her throat dry and welcoming the relief.

Charley laid back again and grimaced. "My entire body hurts."

Vinnie set the bottled water on Charleys bedside table and settled back next to her, propping himself up on an elbow and nodded down her. "I bet it does. I didn't get to see them but I'm sure you had some… clumsy moments, babe. You were sloshed." Vinnie grinned. "Entertaining, really."

Charley groaned and rolled over. She had been feeling better, physically in the recent days after being rescued from that horrible basement but currently, felt like she'd been hit by a truck.

She felt him shift away and leave the bed. "The guys are here. We might head out real quick for some munchies. Will you be ok?"

Her reply was muffled, already half asleep. "Fine."

Vinnie grinned and dipped, pulling the covers back enough to brush a kiss over her brow before he headed out.

"I'll check on you in a little bit," he said.

There was a faint mumble from the bed.

"Love you, too, sweetheart."

* * *

Vinnie met up with the guys once he descended the stairs.

"So, hows Charley?" Throttle asked with a grin.

The others chuckled. With how the ladies had looked last night, no one was expecting to see either of them anytime soon.

"Shes not feeling the whole getting up and joining the life of the living thing anytime soon."

Throttle laughed and pulled out the foot rest on the recliner. "Yeah, I'll bet."

"Besides that, I need help with something, bros," said Vinnie, dropping onto the couch.

Throttle perked a brow, "With what?"

"Christmas present for my lady."

"Ahh," Said Stoker. "First Christmas present as a couple, or whatever, right? Lots of pressure."

Vinnie shot Stoke a look, which the elder mouse simply laughed off. "You don't need to remind me."

"So what kinda present were ya thinking?" Modo asked. "Its not like you can run to the mall, bro."

Vinnie shrugged and slumped down in his seat. "I dunno… its… I have a…" He ducked his head bashfully, which was an unusual sight. The guys looked graced the mouse with a suspicious look yet held their tongue. "I have this ring and-"

"A ring? Whoa, there, Vin," Modo grinned. "Are you trying to tell us something'?"

"No. Not really." Vinnie shook his head. "I'd say it's a little early for that, dude. Don't get me wrong, if I get down on one knee with a ring for anybody, it'll be Charley-girl, no doubt, but I'm not poppin' the question."

"One knee?" Stoker asked.

Vinnie shook his head with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Earth thing."

"Ah," Stoker nodded. "So, what's the problem?"

"I wanna give it to Charley but as a necklace or something. I thought about putting it on a chain but since I don't have one, I'll have to snoop around Charley's stuff and swipe one of hers."

"So, you're gonna steal a piece of jewelry from Charley to _give _Charley a piece of jewelry?"

"…Yup." Vinnie squirmed. "C'mon, I'm… making it better. Its not like she wears it all that often."

"Whatever you say, Vin," Throttle continued. "So where'd you get the ring?"

Vinnie sighed. "I have my moms."

The guys settled at that.

"Your moms? Wow…" Modo replied. "You've had it since-?" Modo couldn't remember the last time Vinnie had even mentioned his mom. Vinnie wasn't much for deep reflection when it came to the real personal stuff and he and Throttle didn't pry.

"Yeah. I took it when I left home." A dark expression colored the young mouse's face. "Not like my pops would've wanted it. Or he deserved it." Vinnie shrugged. "Its pretty much the only thing I have of hers and I thought…I think I want Charley to have it. …Is that lame?"

Stoker smiled and reached over to clasp the white mouse's shoulder. "Not at all, punk. Its pretty sweet if ya ask me."

"She'll love it," Modo, always the mommas boy, said softly.

"So whats the problem?"

Vinnie blinked. "Hmm? Oh, yeah!" He looked to Modo. "Remember that crack about Charley and a low jack? Well, I think it was a good idea."

Modo paused and glanced at Throttle before shooting Vincent a skeptical look. "You wanna stick a house arrest monitor on Charley?

"What?" Vinnie rolled his eyes and laughed. "No, jackass, I meant the tracking part."

"Tracking?"

"Yeah. I want to get a tracking device in the necklace….that I don't have yet."

The three other mice were quiet but after a moment of thought, agreed that the young mouse might be on to something.

"I'd ask Harley if I were you. She'd be able to come up with something."

Vinnie slumped back into his seat. "Yeah, I thought that too."

There was a moment.

"Awkward..." Stoker drawled. Oddly fitting.

"Alright, that was helpful…sort of." Vinnie said. "Well, since my girl is in a mid-drunken stupor at the moment, I'm gonna get my sneak on and get that necklace." Vinnie stood and headed back toards the stairs.

"So," Modo said after the white mouse crept back up the steps, "Guess that means we're on our own for breakfast again."

* * *

The next time Charley opened her eyes, it was a little easier. She stretched, her gaze landing on the items that now sat on her bedside table. A bottle of water. A few Tylenol, and an Alcoholics Anonymous business card with an address of the nearest AA meetings.

It took all of two seconds for her to burst out laughing.

* * *

It was early afternoon by the time that either women pulled themselves out of bed.

The guys were relaxing around the television when Charley finally made it downstairs.

"Well, there she is! Feelin' better?" Stoker called, way too loud for Charleys ears.

The mechanic scowled at the elder mouse and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "You are so obnoxious."

Stoker laughed. "Hey, now. Ain't my fault you're hungover. You lush. "

The scowl increased tenfold.

Vinnie stood and smirked, closing the space between him and Charley and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. "Still feeling like shit, are we?"

There was no point denying that.

"Ugh….yes. And can we please not talk about it until I find the Tylenol and strong….._strong_ coffee?"

Charley gave her mouse a squeeze and drug herself into the kitchen to start the brewer. She spied the boxes of doughnuts one of the guys must have brought back but she wasn't sure her stomach was ready for solids just yet.

"Is Harley awake?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." Harley replied, appearing in the doorway and plopping down into a chair at the table. "My head feels….gigantic."

"Nope, looks pretty much head shaped to me." Charley laughed and sat a few pills and a glass of water by the other female. "Here, these should help."

Harley nodded and downed the pills. "Ugh. I forgot what a hangover felt like…"

"And?" Vinnie asked. There was a smirk that Charley was itching to wipe from his face but she didn't have the energy.

"It sucks." Harley replied with a groan and a hint of a smile for Charley. "Fun night though."

Charley grinned and nodded. "Very fun. … I think."

Harley sat back and stretched. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Charley sipped at her coffee. "I have a surprise but you guys will have to wait until dark."

Vinnie perked a brow. "A surprise?"

Charley nodded an affirmative. "Yup. Trust me, you'll love it. But, we have to wait until tonight." Charley sighed and rubbed her forehead, wistfully encouraging the pain killers to start working. "Until then… we'll relax and try to sleep it off."

"I'm ok with that," Harley replied instantly.

Charley smiled. "Thought you might be."

Charley leaned into Vinnies warm side when he drew her closer and her arms circled his waist. "Looks like you boys are on your own for awhile." She dropped a kiss against his cheek. "Besides, I have to think about Christmas presents to a few loud, but adorable hero types that I know… so maybe you guys outta get out of here for awhile."

"Ooo….I like the sound of that, babe."

"I'm not surprised." She gave Vinnie a squeeze before she released him. "Stay out of trouble?"

"Him?" Modo asked from the doorway. "Fat chance."

Modo glanced to Harley when he noticed the female sitting at the kitchen table, then glanced away just a quickly.

Charley eyed him suspiciously. She could've sworn she saw the hint of a blush…

"Alright," Harley said, dragging herself from the table. "I'm going back to bed. I'll see you all in a few hours."

She paused to grace Modo with a smile and an affectionate pat on the chest. "Thanks for the help last night." She paused and raised a brow. "Um…that was _you_, right?"

Modo ducked his head modestly before meeting her gaze. He nodded. "Yeah. But all I did was help you up the stairs."

Harley chuckled and sent him a wink before brushing past. "Yeah, and I'm sure I wouldn't have made it there without ya."

Modos gaze followed her until she climbed the stairs; embarrassed to look in her direction but physically unable to tear his gaze away. He was hoping things would be clearer the next day, but it was just the opposite.

_Did she remember flirting with him? Was it flirting? Did she mean any of it? Why did he care? _

That was crazy, he knew why he cared.

Once he turned around, he found Charley looking at him with a sly smile of poorly disguised mirth. Modo gulped and was quick to tear his gaze from the mechanic and all but tripped over himself in his retreat.

Charley simply grinned. Clearly, something was going on inside Modos head that had a whole lot to do with Harley. It was too soon to question him about it now but Charley made a point to watch the big mouse carefully.

This could get interesting.

* * *

Just around nightfall, which happened quite early this time of year, the group collected in the garage.

"So you gonna tell us where we're headed, Charley?" Throttle asked.

Charley shook her head and took her customary place behind Vincent on his bike. "You'll see."

Having been talked out of attempting the ride on the bike he'd brought from the ship, Stoker begrudgingly took Throttle up on his offer for a ride along, and settled behind Throttles black bike. "You know I hate surprises, Charley."

"I'm sure you'll get over it, Stoke."

"Goin' my way, handsome?" Harley asked Modo, appearing at his side and tossing him a playful smile.

Modo chuckled but Harley could see the smallest little blush color the grey mouse's cheeks. "Sure, Harley. Hop on."

After tucking her on her helmet, she slid on behind Modo.

"Bike is lookin' good, Modo."

Modo broke into a grin, his bashfulness gone as soon as his prized motorcycle was mentioned. "She sure is." Modo patted his bike affectionately. "None like her in the galaxy."

The gasp of surprise from Harley, and the excitement coloring the faces of the mice, was worth the drive. As soon as they had rounded the corner the dramatic glow of the house and its long drive left them in awe.

It was better than she remembered, Charley decided.

The lone farmhouse and surrounding structures that sat past the outskirts of the city transformed the boring miles of open land into a whimsical holiday marvel.

For as long as Charley could remember, the farms owners had spent the months leading up to Christmas covering the house, trails, and barns with thousands of colorful lights and other decorations.

Each year, with word of mouth spreading the news of the spectacular sights, the event grew. Now it was a favorite spot for those Chicagoans looking for a shot of Christmas cheer with lights, animatronics, live reindeer, visits from Santa and even a special spot in one of the barns to buy hot chocolate and other holiday treats.

The wasn't an admission to be paid, just a donation request to help with the electric bills.

The group stopped and regrouped at the end of the lane once the bikes were parked.

"This…" Modo said. "This is…awesome."

Charley grinned and nodded. "Didn't I tell you? Pretty amazing, huh?"

The mice nodded in unison.

Charley laughed and slid her hand into Vinnies, their fingers lacing and palms touching. He leaned over, almost absently, and brushed his lips against her brow.

These tender moments and casual caresses were something Charley, even recently, wouldn't have attributed to Vinnie. But it was there and he did it without thinking

And she loved every minute of it.

There was a trail that winded through the mature trees that proudly stood alongside the old farm house. White lights draped over branches, and oversized Christmas balls covered the evergreens on the lands perimeter.

They wandered past small animated elves and fibro optic Christmas presents. There were toy trains and oversized candy canes, glittering stars and perfectly arranged nativity scenes.

Charley grinned, watching Throttle and Stoker following their noses to where a section of the barn was transformed into a cozy bake shop from November through the New Year. If memory served, the tiny shop sold the best gingerbreads and pumpkin pie in Chicago. The Christmas cookies were a hit with the boys last year when she'd brought them home. But then again, most munchies she got for her mice got a warm reaction.

Harley grabbed Modos hand and pointed across the yard where, at this time of year, a pen held a handful of live reindeer. "Look at those guys!"

Charley smiled, seeing the thin brown mouse excitingly tugging Modo off towards the animal enclosures. Ever since she'd caught Modo watching Harley the day before, she'd had a growing suspicion that her big grey mouse had a bit more feeling towards Harley then he was ready to admit.

"Pretty cute, huh?" Charley asked.

Vinnie glanced down at her then shot a puzzling look towards Harley and Modo. "Her? Uh…." He paused and shifted uneasily. "What…is this a trick question? You were pretty clear about the whole not wanting to hear me talk about other girls…"

Charley rolled her eyes and expelled a breath. Vinnie missed the point entirely. But before she elaborated, his remark remembered what had transpired the day before.

_Charley pulled off her helmet and gave the cruiser a once over. "Ugh… alright," she sighed. "Lets see what we can do." _

_The craft in question was slightly different than the one Stoker had crashed into the scoreboard during his first "visit" to earth. Charley hoped this ship wasn't more of a hassle to figure out than the last one. _

_Stoker directed Charley towards the trouble, and with a boost from Vinnie, she hoisted herself onto the curved left wing. _

"_I'm thinking electrical… or something." Stoke shrugged. _

_Charley rolled her eyes. "Well, that narrows it down…" She sighed and inspected the hatch covering the inside section of the ships wing. "So do you have any tools onboard, Stoke? I'm thinking this might take more than a Phillips-head screwdriver or some other earthly tools to even get into this thing."_

"_Got it covered, Charley." Harley said, appearing with a small box Charley figured held some tools of the martian kind. _

_The mechanic nodded. "Great. Lets get this cover off and see what it looks like inside."_

_As Charley and Harley got to work, the guys were left to their own devices below; which was fine with Charley. She smirked inwardly at the fact that it was the two women repairing the corroded wiring, which Charley had quickly identified as the problem, and not the males who hadn't the patience for such delicate and precise work. _

_Charley heard the mice below when she crossed the length of the ship to compare the jobs progress to the ships other functioning wing. _

"_Please, Throttle," Charley overheard Stoker saying. "Carbine wanted nothing to do with you before you somehow managed to take out that raider-"_

"_No way. We'd been serious for months before that and-"_

"_You're so full of shit, bro. You were foolin' with that one gal….what was her name? Rema? Ril…"_

_Charley rolled her eyes and chuckled as the guys gossiped below. _

"_I think you mean Rider." Modo interjected. "And it wasn't Throttle it-"_

"_Was me!" Vinnie said, breaking into a grin and all but purred with male pride. "Rider was my conquest. You think Throttle could've gotten a girl like that? Puh-lease."_

_Charley bristled at Vinnies words, jealously sparking her veins. The guys were just being….well, guys but… _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Throttle spat. _

"_It means that a girl like Rider would've been too much for you to handle, bro," Vinnie continued. _

"_Too much for me to-" Throttle repeated with a frown. "How about those twins we met that one time? Couldn't handle them, now, could ya?"_

_Vinnie huffed. "I did so! It was just that one….um…. I cant remember their names but- "_

_Modo rolled his eye. "No surprise there."_

_Vinnie sent Modo a scowl. "But the taller one… she just got a little crazy with the Vinnie lovin'." _

_Stoker laughed. "She what, now?"_

"_She just got a little too attached," Vinnie interrupted with am arrogant smile and spread his arms demonstratively. "I mean, come on. Who could blame her? Now her sister, she was the one with that special talent where she-"_

_Ok. She'd officially heard enough. Charley leaned over the edge of the ships wing, startling the bikers below. _

"_Vincent, I swear to god, you keep talking and you're never getting laid again."_

_Vinnie paused, gulped, then looked up to Charley. The others snickered and Vinnie cleared his throat. "I'm totally callin' your bluff, Charley-girl. You couldn't keep your paws off me if you tried." _

"_Wanna try me?"_

"_Oh, I think I've tried." Vinnie purred. "In fact- we've tried many…many things." Vinnie shot back with an obnoxious waggle of his brows, deliberately misunderstanding her. _

_Charley shot the white mouse a scowl and huffed indignantly, then disappeared when she moved back to the task at hand. _

_The others looked at Vinnie with amusement written on their faces. You could only feel sorry for him for so long. Vinnie briefly looked around uncertainly before dashing off around to the back of the ship, no doubt to make amends with his girl. _

"_Charley!" Vinnie called when he pulled himself up onto the craft. "Charley, wait!"_

_Charley ignored him and busied herself with the mass of wires under the wings shell. _

_Vinnie stopped next to her and crouched down at Charleys side. "Sweetheart, you know I didn't…. I mean, they're…. we were just…"_

"_If that was me, gushing over a hottie from my past, you'd pout, or rant, or have some other kind of hissy fit and I'd have to make with the apology and stroke your ego. "_

_Vinnie couldn't help but crack a grin. "Stroke my-"_

_Charley silenced him with a narrow gaze. _

_Vinnie sobered quickly and moved in to draw Charley into his arms. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."_

"_I swear you have something wrong with the connection between your mouth and your brain."_

_Vinnie laughed and tightened his arms around her. "I'd argue with that but since I've heard that lots of times…"_

"_You're admitting that its true?" Charley asked, fighting off a smile. She didn't want him to win so easily but… he really was adorable and she'd known Vinnie long enough to know that most of what he says doesn't come out the way he might have intended. _

_Still, he was chauvinistic pig so Charley sent him another glare and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. _

"_You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, babe."_

"_I dunno…I just thought maybe you'd quit being so much of a man-whore when we got together."_

_Vinnie pulled back, eyes wide. "I am n-"_

_Charley silenced him with another narrow gaze. "Don't you __**dare **__try and deny it."_

"_But-"_

_Charley covered his mouth with her hand. "Stop it. Now I'm getting back to work and if I hear you talk about some other girl like that again…" _

_It was Vinnies turn to cut her off. He jerked her back to him and swept her into a deep kiss. She resisted briefly only to sigh and melt into him, her arms wrapping around his neck without thought. _

_He titled his head to rest his brow against hers when they pulled apart. "You're it for me, sweetheart. I thought you knew that."_

_Charley nodded and leaned in to brush her lips against his again. "I know, but hearing you talk about-"_

_His lips caressed her cheek, then her lips. "I'm sorry."_

"_Well…unless you want a __**very**__ detailed account of my past boyfriends…."_

"_I don't!" Vinnie said, a bit more defensive than he would have liked. _

"_Exactly." She pushed him away with a smirk. "But I'm still kinda mad at you so you might want to think of ways to make it up to me." _

_Vinnie caught the mischievous spark in her eyes and broke into a grin, reaching over to plant another sweeping kiss against her delectable mouth. "Oh, I can think of plenty ways to show you just how much I love ya."_

_Charley delighted him with a knowing smile and a wink before shooing him away so she might have some hope of getting the ship fly worthy again. _

_Alien technology and a sore and bruised body caused the ships repairs to take longer than Charley had originally planned. By the time the cruiser was fly worthy again Charley was beyond exhausted. Glad the job was done, but exhausted. And after a hot shower, she fell asleep the minute she relaxed back on her bed. She briefly remembered a kiss brushing against her forehead and strong familiar arms tucking her gently under her covers. _

"_Still kinda mad at you, remember…" She'd mumbled. _

_The warm chuckle from Vinnie floated to tired ears. " I remember. And don't worry your pretty little head Sweetheart, I'm-"_

"Gonna make it up to you."

Charley nodded, letting the smile she had attempted to keep at bay take place of the pout. It was adorable how he physically relaxed when he saw the grin.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. "Just waiting for that hot body of yours to feel a little better, doll." He added a wink for good measure. "Or maybe for our friends to disappear for awhile. Either way, you're in for the ride of your-"

"Vinnie!" Charleys eyes widened and she swatted at him. A blush colored her cheeks. "So romantic..."

Vinnie stopped and looked adorably uncomfortable before catching her grin. He tugged her close, again and kissed her. "That's me. Mr. Romance, himself. " He stepped back just enough to take her hand again, tugging her towards the bake shop. "Now how about those cookies?"

* * *

Harley let out a melodious giggle that Modo couldn't help but find adorable. There was a twinkle in her eye that he hadn't seen before. She looked happy, carefree, and… beautiful.

He'd _never_ thought of her that way. Not really. At the time, back on Mars, she and Vinnie had something going on and even if he'd thought she was pretty cute, 'guy code' being as it was, meant Harley was off limits.

But now? Now it was just confusing.

"So…these guys don't actually fly, do they?"

Modo blinked, Harley voice breaking him from his thoughts. Modo glanced to the deer, then to the adorable mouse at his side.

"What?"

"The reindeer," Harley said again, reaching out to scratch one behind the antlers. "They cant _really_ fly, right?"

Modo grinned and nodded kindly. "No, they can't really fly."

Haley smiled. "That was a dumb question, wasn't it? I mean, Charley told us about-"

"Not even a lil', Harley. Charley had to explain what was real and what was holiday fantasy to Vinnie a couple hundred times before he got it all straight."

Harley laughed. "I see."

She continued along the path and Modo was helpless to do anything but follow.

"Its so pretty here, isn't it?" Harley asked as they wandered along.

"This? Sure is." Modo agreed.

Harley shook her head. "I mean this," she spread her arms demonstratively. "this planet…. its so different from Mars."

Modo had to agree with that. Even Mars at its most prosperous wasn't as awe inspiring as Earth in full foliage and color.

"Its going to be weird," she said. "Weird getting back to Mars; especially without you guys. Not that we all were super tight or anything, but…" Harley paused under a large oak tree. "You guys sure kept life interesting."

If his smile got any wider, he was sure to crack. "Our specialty." Modo leaned back against the trees trunk and the bump from the large mouse was enough to shake suspended snow from its bare branches. It rained down upon the pair, sending Harley into a fit of giggles.

Modo looked ready to apologize but the smile on the brown mouse's face told that such wasn't necessary. Harley brushed the white powder from her shoulders and took Modos hand again, gently tugging him along.

"Where do you want to go next?" She asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Where ever…I mean…"

Harley glanced up at him when she heard the embarrassed tone of his voice. He was blushing and fighting off another smile. And in that moment she paused, glancing down at their clasped hands.

She was holding his hand. Again. And more, she didn't even realize it.

She blinked. Then at his bashful look, she flashed a flustered smile and brought her hand back. "Um…" she cleared her throat. "Uh… I wonder what's over there?"

She avoided his gaze as confusing thoughts swirled…but made sure the grey mouse was following at her side.

* * *

The group met up at different parts of the evening until it was time to head home.

Vinnie paused as they made their way past the mirror plated decorative snowflakes, that lined the exit. He favored his reflection with a grin and tugged Charley to his side. "We are one damn fine looking couple, huh, babe?"

Charley grinned and dropped a kiss across his cheek. "Keep moving, Casanova."

"No, really. We should be turned into Picasso or something."

Charley stopped dead and turned back to him, breaking into laughter. "…what?"

Vinnie shifted and shot her a mildly offended look. "Don't look at me like that; you know what I mean!"

She couldn't stop laughing if she tried. "Picasso?"

"Yeah…Picasso. It means really fancy art, right?"

Charley shook her head but grinned. "You're adorable."

He stiffened at that and peeked his brow. "Um….excuse me? Don't you mean hot and studly?" He took a step in her direction.

"You heard me." Charley closed the distance between them and reached out, hooking her thumbs through his belt loops and tugging him against her. She dropped a kiss across his lips. "Adorable."

"That sounds so… _girly_. I'm pretty sure you can't be this macho and manly _and_ be considered adorable."

"And yet you manage just fine."

"You're supposed to be the adorable one." His hands tightened his grip on her hips, giving a huff of indignation. He tried, valiantly, to not grin at the tease in her eyes. "I'm the guy, you know. "

Her smile widened and leaned in. "Trust me," she murmured in his ear. "I'm the last person you have to convince of that." She trailed her nails lightly across the small of his back, causing his eyes to spark in a way she hadn't seen in the past few days. Not since before she awoke in Bens basement.

He smirked at her and swept her lips in a loving kiss. The warmth that had burned fiercely between them the first few days of their relationship could be felt again. Tempered and buried, but still there.

"Fine art, huh?" Charley mumbled against his lips.

Truth be told, she'd always thought of him as a work of art. His body was damn near perfect and she'd never know red eyes could be so beautiful. And even the mask; it was a sign of his strength.

"We're both a work of art, wouldn't you say, babe?" he asked, even as he refused to release her long enough for an answer.

It wasn't until they felt the red bikes light nudge that they pulled apart, just now noticing that the rest of the group were on their bikes and ready to go.

There was a hint of a blush from Charley and she and her mouse quickly tucked on their helmets and mounted up.

"So…. what do you say we head home and toast a lil' holiday cheer?" Stoker suggested.

"Ugh… no thanks." Charley mumbled.

Harley nodded her agreement. "Yeah, just thinking about alcohol right now makes me wanna be sick. You guys have your fun… count me out."

"Well, bah humbug to you too, doll." Stoker replied. Then shrugged. "More for me."

The minute everyone was home, though, Stoker seemed too occupied with his bag of Christmas cookies to do much of anything else.

* * *

In fact, once they got to the garage, everyone was weary and ready for some down time.

Charley caught Vinnie in the kitchen once she'd went upstairs to change.

"You have any idea why this was under the bathroom sink?" she asked, holding up the mistletoe that had originally been hanging in the hall.

"Maybe."

"Well _that_ didn't sound guilty..."

"Maybe I just don't trust Stoker."

Charley laughed. She should have known. "Now, I know you don't mean that."

He rolled his eyes and reached out to bring her closer. His lips brushed the broken flesh of her healing brow. "The only one allowed to kiss you is yours truly."

He saw a glimpse of a smile before he palmed her cheeks and brought her mouth to his. And even though this kiss was slow and leisurely, the fire was there. It always was.

"Aha!" Stoker said around a mouthful of chocolate chip cookies.

The couple broke apart but Vinnie kept Charley close. It seemed any hope for time to themselves was pointless in a crowded household.

"I knew you did something with that." Stoker said, pointing to the mistletoe.

Vinnie managed to snatch the leaves and tuck them into Charleys front pocket before the elder freedom fighter could hope to reclaim them.

Stoker perked a brow and smirked to Charley before she halted any plans or even thoughts about reclaiming the holly leaves with a narrow gaze. "Whatever you're thinking," said the mechanic, "stop."

Stoker grinned and shrugged. "You'll come around one of these days, Charley."

"Whats that supposed to mean, gramps?"

Charley chuckled and stepped closer to the white mouse, calmingly stroking his arm. "Stop it; you know he only does this to drive you crazy."

"She's right, you know. " Stoker said around a mouthful of gingerbread. "You make it so easy"

Vinnie rolled his eyes and anchored Charley to his side. "You guys heading out?"

Stoker nodded, teasing halted. "Yup. Back to the scoreboard. We'll see you guys in the morning. You got anything planned for tomorrow, Charley?"

"Not really." She shrugged. "This is vacation time for me too, Stoke." Charley leaned into Vinnies warm side and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Forecasters are calling for snow showers tomorrow anyway. It being so close to Christmas…I'm thinking that tomorrow sounds like day to be lazy and watch movies."

Stoker nodded. "Sounds good to me. We'll see you guys."

* * *

The next day was just as Charley had predicted: Snow, movies, and general laziness. Charley hadn't forgotten her sneaking suspicions regarding Modo and Harley, in fact, she'd practically made a game of it; keeping track of every sideways glance, tinted cheeks and bashful smiles.

Later that afternoon, Charley started to get her "operation private time" rolling.

She and Vinnie had gotten a little cozy under the sheets the night before but a knock on the bedroom door halted all efforts to get _reacquainted_. Turned out "relaxing" at the scoreboard was more dangerous than it seemed and Stoker showed up looking sheepish and sporting a long abrasion to his left forearm and a possible concussion. Modo and Throttle were sent home, with orders to stop the roughhousing for the night and Stoker was put to bed on the couch with an icepack.

It seemed if she wanted some time to hang out and enjoy a night of coupledom, she'd have to get rid of their friends for awhile.

She couldn't help herself. She loved that martian mouse and would like to enjoy him again.

They loved each other and when they were together, it was earth shattering every time. Charley was ready to forget this past few weeks, the bad stuff, anyway, and feel really _good _for a change.

So, yes; she was eager to have some time for themselves.

Charley cornered Modo the next time he slipped out to the garage alone.

"I'm not asking you to go off and marry the girl; I'm asking for one night! It doesn't have to be a _date_. Throttle and Stoke are doing something with the martian ship and if you and Harley go out and do something…. Vinnie and I have the house to ourselves…."

"Ugh… Charley. Really didn't need to know that."

Charley grinned and shrugged. "Hey, I'm due some fun, don't you think? And you can think of it as a Christmas present. One night without having to make dinner, entertain rambunctious mice, not be kidnapped by someone, clean, or have to put anything back together."

Modo smiled and shook his head. "Alright. But what if she….I mean she's gonna think-"

Charley raised a brow. "What? That you're a big sweetheart that wants to treat a girl who's been through hell and back out for a much needed night on the town?"

Modo floundered, "But-"

"And don't stand here and act like you're not dying to…or at least spend some time with her."

Modo started to speak but Charley shot him a knowing look. The mechanic broke into a grin when she saw the adorable blush spread over the grey mouses features.

"I knew it!" Charley laughed. "I knew there was something…. Modo…that's so sweet!"

Modo frowned and brought his hands up defensively. "I don't know what you're talking about, Charley- ma'am."

Her smile refused to waiver. "Uh-huh. Don't forget who you're talking to, big guy. I know you boys too well and you indeed _are_ sweet on her and don't try and tell me different. All the more reason to take her out, yeah?"

Modo began to fidget. "What if…." He paused then let out a sigh, giving up completely. "What if she doesn't wanna?"

"What? Why wouldn't she?"

Modo trained his eyes on the floor. "I dunno…maybe she'd… I don't know if she…"

Charley smiled and took his face in her hands, tilting his chin up so he met her eyes. "She'll say yes, Modo. I'm sure of it."

"How do you-"

"I'm positive." Charley shrugged and grinned when Modo didn't look entirely convinced. "It's a girl thing. Plus, there is nothing wrong with a couple friends hanging out… somewhere that's not here. I'll even talk to her first. I'll be really casual about it, don't worry."

Modo sighed but sent her a smile that caused her own to widen. "I'll do what I can, Charley."

"Knew I could count on you."

* * *

Vinnie had arrived back at the garage a little before dusk. He parked his bike inside and patted his pants pocket, assuring himself yet again that his mothers ring was still safely inside then drawing the ring out.

It hadn't taken long to find it in small chest positioned under his hammock.

He didn't have much in worldly positions, but in all these years he'd been able to keep a hold of one item that held any true value.

It was a simple ring with a deep blue stone, surrounded by smaller silver stones found only in the bed of a long ago dried up lake bed on Mars. Not especially extravagant but it had belonged to his mother and was the only thing of hers he owned and therefore, priceless.

He turned the ring over in his palm and sighed. Though he was excited to give it to Charley, he was still feeling a bit awkward knowing he was going to have to ask his former almost-girlfriend for help on the current girlfriends Christmas gift. At least Christmas wasn't for another week.

As was leaving the kitchen when he saw Modo standing in the hallway, near the living room.

"Hey bro, I got th-"

Modos sucked in a quick breath of surprise and seized the white mouse by the shoulder, covering his noisy comrades mouth.

Vinnie made a move to shake him off but caught Modos eye. The large grey mouse brought a finger to his lips, motioning for quiet. Vinnie blinked in confusion before he heard Charley and Harley talking from the other room.

"Hes kind, compassionate, got a body to die for and he's awfully sweet," Charley was saying. "Whats not to like?"

"…he is, isn't he?"

"Yes! And I happen to know he's pretty much falling head over for you."

Vinnie looked at Modo with shock. Modo shifted and met his commrads gaze, looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

The blush Modo was currently sporting deepened when Vinnie smirked knowingly. It was like he just got the possible connection between his former crush and his bro.

Harley must have given a look for Charley responded quickly.

"Hey, I know my boys, ok? And the looks, the blushes... I'm telling you, the big guys got it bad for you."

Modo looked about as red and bashful as Vinnie had ever seen him. Vinnie couldn't help but smirk at his friend, who did his best to snap out of it and shoot the white mouse a glare.

The death glare had little affect and Modo was about to knock the smile off Vincent's face when Charley started speaking again, drawing both mice back to the girls' conversation.

"And he's totally the type to be all sweet and romantic." Charley paused. "Consider yourself lucky."

"What?" They'd heard Harley say. "Vinnies not sweet and romantic?"

"He's very sweet, hard to tell sometimes, I know, but… Vinnies idea of romance is taking a shower before he comes to bed. Come on, you know him well enough to know what I mean."

It was Modos turn to stifle a laugh when Vinnie huffed indignantly and scoffed.

"And how long have you two been together?"

There was a pause before Charley spoke. "Ok, not that long but, that's besides the point."

"I don't know," Harley continued. "Its…weird. I never thought of him like that."

"So what? You think I fell for Mr. Egomaniac and his mouse shaped self at first meeting? Not quite. But, things change. _Feelings_ change."

Vinnie crossed his arms, both he and Modo listening intently.

"But…"

"But then things changed, which they tend to do, and eventually I realized I was fighting something that could be so… amazing."

Vinnie couldn't grin harder if he tried. Those few words instilled such a sense of warmth that he lost himself in her all over again.

Charley spoke again. "I'm just saying that….just because you're surprised that your feelings are changing so quickly….it doesn't mean that its wrong. Especially if you know that hes feeling the same way."

"You don't know that," Harley replied. "I don't even know what _I'm_ feeling. I mean, it was only a few days ago that I even…"

"I just do. At the very least, don't run from it ok? I spent so long running from Vinnie." Charley paused again. "I'm not telling you to marry the guy tomorrow just…be open to wherever this thing, and yes, something certainly _is_ there, just be open to wherever it goes. Worse case: you go out with an old friend and have some fun."

The timer from the kitchen startled everyone. Charley was off the couch and heading into the kitchen before the eavesdroppers could scramble out of the hallway. Charley briefly saw Modo duck out of sight and grinned.

She nodded to herself. Her plan was right on track.


End file.
